Fallen Knight
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIFE AND THE FORCE. The galaxy is divided and the Jedi are are being hunted down by the dark Galactic Alliance and its deranged leader. Will Anakin Solo give up his place on the light side of the force and become a Fallen Knight? A/T, J/Z, OCs.
1. Introduction

Hey Everyone!

Now that Life and the Force (LATF) is now complete, I am posting the intro to the next series and the next chapter will be up later on (since I'm working on updating a few other series that I need to catch up on).

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! SEQUEL TO "LIFE AND THE FORCE" – AGAIN- WARNING- MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS- DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE ENTIRE NAMESAKE SERIES! **

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE NAMESAKE SERIES! SPOILERS AHEAD! EVERYTHING BEYOND THE DOTTED LINE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**

* * *

**

Okay, so here's the rundown of the details of this story:

**Title:** Fallen Knight: _Book One of the Jedi Heritage Series (previously titled "Jedi Mastery")._

**Type: **Extremely AU. Set post NJO and contains references to the following series: YJK (Young Jedi Knights), JJK (Junior Jedi Knights), NJO (New Jedi Order), and The Jedi Academy Trilogy by Kevin J. Anderson.

**Rating:** M (For violence, language, and some mature concepts). Some themes, such as suicide and death will be explored in this story. If you are not comfortable reading this, please refrain from flaming and simply do not read the next chapter.

**Notes:** To be fair I am once again warning readers that character deaths are common in my work and that I do **not**, for personal reasons, write slash and I don't usually use non-canon pairings (except in the case of using OCs).

**Associated Stories (*= To be written later):** **Prequels: ****1.** Somewhere Out There. **2. **Pathways***** **3.** The Namesake Trilogy**:** 1. Namesake 2. When it Begins Again and 3. Life and the Force.

**Future Sequels: **The Jedi Heritage Series: 1. Fallen Knight 2. Heritage 3. Masterstroke 4. In Full Circle Phantom Empire Series: 1. Dynasty 2. Order of Chaos of the Mask (All other stories related to this series are on TBA status).

**Summary (to recap and expand):** With the deaths of the Jedi rising, the job of fighting the new force of dark Jedi and their deranged leader, Uldir, falls to the shoulders of the group of renegade sith known as the "Fallen Knights." With the Order in shambles, Anakin may have no choice but to become one himself…

**Main Pairings: ** A/T, J/Z, H/L, Wynn Fel/James, and Kirk/Natie.

_DRAMATIS PERSONAE (Note: These Statuses are for how the characters stood at the end of Namesake)_

***= OC**

**+ = Killed in the Namesake Trilogy**

**#= Missing or Unknown Status**

Han Solo- Male Human

Leia Organa Solo- Female Human

Anakin Solo – Jedi Knight: Male Human

Tahiri Veila Solo- Jedi Knight: Female Human

Kam Solo- Padawan: Male Human (Infant)

Jacen Solo - Jedi Knight: Male Human

Tenel Ka Djo Solo- Jedi Knight: Human

Valin J.D. Solo*****: Male Human (Child)

Rose "Rosie" Tenniel Solo*** **- Female Human (Child)

Miko Reglia- Former Dark Jedi: Male Human

Wynn Fel- Member of the Chiss Royal Family: Female Chiss/Human

James Oldresk***#- **Jedi Apprentice: Male Human

Former Major General Jagged Fel- Member of Chiss Royal Family and Military: Male Chiss

Baron Soontir Fel: Member of Chiss Royal Family: Male Chiss

King Janisor Kel*** **- Leader of Chiss Space: Male Chiss

Grand Admiral Cem Fel- Leader of the Third Empire's First Fleet: Male Chiss

Kirk Dekim*****- Jedi Master: Male Human

Natasha "Natie" RendersDekim*- Former Bounty Hunter: Female Human

Nokir Kel***+** - Prince of Chiss Space/Bounty Hunter: Male Chiss

Brookes Renders***+** - Bounty Hunter/Former Doctor: Male Human

Jesse Veila*****- Fallen Knight- Male Human

Synthor***+ **- Male Sytar

Uldir- Sith: Male Human

Xillanor*** **Force Potential/Bounty Hunter: Male Unknown

Zekk Zahn- Jedi Knight: Male Human

Jaina Solo Zahn- Jedi Knight: Female Human

Luke Skywalker - (Former) Grand Jedi Master: Male Human+

Mara Jade Skywalker- Jedi Master: Female Human

Ben Skywalker- Jedi Trainee: Male Human

Kyle Skywalker* **#**- Male Human

Corran Horn- Jedi Master: Male Human

Zana Horn (Infant)*****- Female Human

Jysella Horn **#**- Jedi Knight: Female Human

Mirax Horn: Female Human

Henry Horn***-** Jedi Knight: Male Human

Matek Karrde*****- Smuggler: Male Human

Grand Admiral Gallender J. Bel Iblis*****: Fleet Admiral: Male Bothan

Claus Neros*****- Jedi Master: Male Human

Wedge Antilles- New Republic General: Male Human

Adrock Antilles*****- Former New Republic Captain: Male Human

Tionne Solusar- Jedi Historian/Knight: Female Human

Kam Solusar Jedi Master: Male Human

Lowie- Jedi Knight: Male Wookiee

Edo*****- Padawan: Male Unknown

Kashaa*****- Diplomat: Female Wookiee

S'yon K'tar*- Jedi Master: Male Bothan

Kobacca "Kowie"*****- Warrior: Male Wookiee

Kyp Duron- Jedi Master: Male Human

Lloyd Duron*****- Jedi Trainee: Male Human

Souyra Duron*****- Female Human

Korsk Deris***- **Former Chief of State: Male Unknown


	2. Driving Sideways

**Chapter 1**

**Driving Sideways**

_A/N- Sorry for the delay. I've had a busy week and this one will probably be even more so. For future postings, I will most likely only be posting on the weekends only (I have very little time during the week for anything but homework. _

_Anyways, here's the first chapter. _

_Enjoy,_

_-Don ^_^ _

_

* * *

_

"Everyone up!" The door to the small house clanged open and all the family members clattered over their chairs and meal to stand up in a straight line.

"Straighten up!" The lead trooper barked through the filtered voice box in his helmet. The father, a man with a golden beard reached out to hold the hand of his daughter and son, who stood on either side of him.

"Please, they don't know any better," The father said.

"Silence!" The commander barked and the father swallowed hard as the commander barked orders to one of the stormtroopers to his left. The trooper pulled out a clipboard and began to turn the pages.

"Edward Ladon?" The trooper questioned.

"Yes, Sir," The father said tentatively, squeezing the hands of his two children.

"Daddy, why are they asking you your name?" The boy asked, tugging on his father's loose pant leg. The trooper turned his emotionless mask toward the boy.

"Your children aren't registered in our database," The commander stated, looking over the data sheet. The father paled.

"They're only children," He said, but the commander raised his hand and two troopers came forward and each gathered a child, none too gently up and carried them over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Wait!" Edward yelled, but the commander signaled again and the man was struck over the -

"Under the order of the Galactic Alliance and in violation of code registration 1010, you are under arrest for defying Galactic Alliance protocol," The troopers hauled the man up and he turned his head to face the commander, blood trickling from Edward Ladon's temple and his sharp silvery blue eyes took in the commander. He would never forget the number of the commander who took his children away. Never.

* * *

"Kam!" Tahiri sighed as she made her way through the trees, casting furtive glances around. She hadn't seen her son all afternoon and because of the high concentration of the force on Sekot, the ability to find anyone there, at least through the force, was canceled out.

She sighed once more as she walked through another one of Kam's usual hiding spots. The elusive five year old was becoming more and more of an energetic bundle of trouble as he grew older. His first show of force sensitivity almost set fire to the entire forest on Sekot and Anakin spent the afternoon trying to put it out. Kam was one. Now he was five and setting fire to forests, or even an entire planet, were the least of Tahiri's worries.

After all, Kam had inherited Anakin's unusual ability to disappear for hours without anyone noticing and stay that way. _Among other things, _Tahiri thought with annoyance to herself. She was slowing getting frustrated with the fact that the only things Kam seemed to have inherited from his mother were his bright emerald green eyes and his bubbly laugh. Kam's hair was obviously his father's and his knack for building things also came from his father. Not that Tahiri was all that surprised. She had expected Kam to take away some things from his father; she just hoped that most of them would be Anakin's good qualities, rather than the ones that made her question her judgment in marrying him.

A crunch turned Tahiri's head abruptly and her hand went to her belt and her fingers closed around her lightsaber. As the figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees, Tahiri tensed even further. He held up a hand.

"Take it easy, it's me," Tahiri relaxed as she saw the form of Kirk Dekim stepping out of the brush.

"I know... I just never know when…" Tahiri drifted off, but Kirk nodded. He knew where her thoughts were going. For the past five years the Galactic Alliance had spent most of its time rounding up the remaining Jedi and supporters of the ways of the New Republic. What had happened to these Jedi and their allies, no one on Zenoma Sekot really knew. All they knew was that those that had been captured never resurfaced and on one occasion, had betrayed the location of Zenoma Sekot to a squadron of Galactic Alliance stormtroopers and a dark Jedi.

That had been two years ago. Kam was three and had almost been kidnapped by the troopers. Anakin had stepped in and calmly disposed of the ship and its crew, including the troopers and the vastly outclassed dark Jedi. The Jedi had turned out to be a young man, who claimed, after Kirk thoroughly interrogated him, that he had been a student at the Shadow Academy. The famed school had once tried to recruit Jacen, Jaina, and Lowie, but failed. It had succeeded, however briefly, in recruiting Zekk. Anakin was more than surprised and apprehensive over the news that the school had been reinstated under the guise that it was actually a school for Jedi.

"Yeeee!" Tahiri looked up abruptly as Kam, who was dressed in nothing but underwear, ran through the trees, only to be scooped up and over the shoulder of the blue eyed man making his way through the trees. Tahiri smiled. The moment Kam entered his father's arms, the toddler calmed down and began babbling about his latest adventures. Anakin crossed over to where Tahiri and Kirk stood, and raised a questioning eyebrow to Tahiri.

"He ran off before I could get his pants on," She said in explanation. Anakin then looked over at his son.

"I don't like pants!" Kam stated. Kirk's lips failed to hide a smirk.

"He's got a point," Kirk said and then gave an innocent shrug at Tahiri's glare, "What? He does."

"I'd like it if you didn't teach our son to run around in his underwear," Tahiri said, fixating Kirk with one of her hardest stares. Anakin chuckled.

"It's okay, Tahiri," He said, "It's not like Kam listens to us anyways."

"And whose fault is that?" She demanded, turning her infuriation on Anakin. Kirk gave a low whistle and began to back away, only to bump into the folded arms of his own partner.

"And where have you been, Kirk?" Natie asked. Kirk managed a smile.

"Out on a walk?" Kirk said, or rather asked when he faltered under her gaze. Natie didn't seem amused. "Am I not allowed to walk?"

"You are," She stated, "But what you're not allowed to do, is let your three year old daughter run off on her own!"

"She's fine," Kirk said and then jerked his head as the toddler wandered out of the bushes and plopped herself down on the ground and began drawing pictures with her fingers in the dirt. Natie sighed and went over to where the little girl sat. Kam pried himself loose from his father's grasp and made his way over to where the girl sat.

Anakin and Tahiri exchanged glances as Kam sat down and began helping the girl draw her pictures. He used a stick to polish off the girl's rough drawings and then when she sat back, he grinned.

"It's good, Nina," Kam said, nodding. She giggled.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with curious eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother in the shape of her face, down to the lips and the color of her eyes. But her hair color was Kirk's. Her sense of adventure came from both her parents and Natie knew right away that Nina wouldn't be likely to stay still at any moment. Just like Kam,

"Yeah," Kam assured her. Kirk grinned at Natie.

"See, nothing to worry about," Kirk wrapped his arm around Natie's shoulders, "Kam's got her on his radar." Natie couldn't help but let a smile twitch its way onto her lips. Kirk grinned broadly. He was so confident that it worried Natie sometimes. But for now, she let it slide. She didn't want to ruin a peaceful moment if there wasn't a cause for it to be ruined.

"That explains why he ran off," Tahiri said. Anakin nodded in agreement. They both knew the results of raising Jedi in close proximity to one another. The Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 had helped develop bonds between the students as well as create strong force awareness to all living things. Zenoma Sekot had a similar effect on Kam and Nina.

In the five years that all of them had been living on Zenoma Sekot, three children had been born: Zana Horn, Nina Dekim and Kam Solo. Lloyd Durron had taken up babysitting the toddlers when their parents had to go off on reconnaissance missions or when they traveled to Hapes, which was one the few locations left that Jedi were safe in as well as welcomed as allies.

Tenel Ka had established a network of communication between the Jedi on Hapes and those left on other planets. The point where they could all meet in safety was Zenoma Sekot and the person who upheld the hopes of all the Jedi was Anakin Solo. He had somehow managed to keep the remaining Jedi, who hadn't been captured or killed, united. The trouble was, of course, that leader of the Galactic Alliance, Uldir, had a murderous bounty hunter as his right hand and a strategic mastermind as his left.

Cem Fel and Xillanor were the terrors of the galaxy. They held the citizen of the G.A. captive by fear that was only comparable to that of Darth Vader at the height of his power. They instilled obedience in their soldiers and commanded loyalty with their high level of intellect and respect for those with talent. Cem had the ability to allow for intelligent subordinates to rise in rank and for critique from his soldiers. He was the ideal leader for the growing Galactic Alliance: ruthless, but not a complete fool about his power. Neither one overestimated their enemies and each had an uncanny ability to sense when and where they needed to strike in the galaxy and they had yet to miss.

Today was one of those days. Anakin had been planning a rendezvous with someone for months now and had negated to fill anyone in on details of whom or where the meeting was. Much to Tahiri's chagrin, he had conveniently decided block off his mind from her for the whole day. She could only guess that he planned to do that the whole trip and it was driving her nuts. She hated when Anakin did things like this because it made her question his trust in her. She knew better than to question his intentions in doing so, but she couldn't help but feel aggravated when he made her insecure. They had been married for more than five years now and had a son together and that fact should have been enough for her to feel like he owed her the trust she showed him. Yet he always followed through with everything. Even when he concealed things, he hid them for a reason. Even when he spent hours on his own or slipped off without a word, he did those things for a reason and Tahiri always gave him the benefit of the doubt. She always trusted him wholeheartedly. They were lovers, but first and foremost they were best friends and fellow Jedi. They had to work together and trust one another to keep their bond strong and to keep the other Jedi together. If they couldn't keep up their trust at least, none of the other Jedi would be able to.

"Anakin," Tahiri said and immediately fixated Anakin with one of her knowing looks. He met her gaze for a second, looking confused and then tightened his lips together as he frowned in understanding. She had figured him out, as she always had done since they were kids.

He jerked his head towards the trees and she followed him into a secluded area. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her for a few minutes before speaking, "So what's this about?"

"You know what it's about," Tahiri said evenly, scowling and folding her arms across her chest.

"You know what I'm planning, what more do you want me to say?" He questioned. Tahiri resisted the urge to yell, but a hint of anger entered her tone regardless.

"I want you to call this off, that's what," Tahiri answered. Anakin sighed.

"You know I can't do that," Anakin replied, "This is important."

Tahiri ground her teeth for a moment before retorting, "It's also important that your son doesn't lose his father in childhood like Valin did."

"He won't," Anakin said with a curt nod.

"There's no way you could possibly know that," Tahiri said with a dubious look in his direction. Anakin sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Look, Tahiri," He said, "There's not much I can do to change the fact that everyone trusts me to take care of all the Jedi now that Uncle Luke is gone."

"You don't have to do everything though," Tahiri pointed out. Anakin nodded.

"I know I don't, but I want to help," He looked over in the direction where the voices of Kam and Nina could be heard over the rest of their friends. "Not for me, but for Kam and Nina. They need a galaxy worth growing up in," He smiled as Kam let out a wail of joy and ran out into the forestry followed by Nina.

"If we don't do something, then who will?" Anakin turned his eyes on Tahiri, who sighed in exasperation. She hated when he used questions like that. He knew how to convince anyone of his opinion, even if the other person was holding him at a blasterpoint.

"You could ask for help, Anakin," She said, biting her lip. She could tell where he was going with this conversation. He probably knew what she'd been trying to keep quiet in the past week or two. She just hadn't wanted to be left behind again and she knew that her secret would cause Anakin to leave her behind.

"You knew," She stated. He gave her a wry smile.

"It's hard not to," He said with a chuckle. Tahiri scowled at him.

"You're really a pain, you do realize that, right?"

"Of course," Anakin said and leaned in to kiss her on the lips before Kam burst through the trees.

"Yaah!" He jumped out and tackled his father and Anakin let out a mock cry of fear and fell back onto the ground. "I got one!" He yelled and Nina came out of the trees, grinning. Anakin then sat up and began tickling his son, who let out a yelp of giggly surprise.

"Gah! Stop it, Daddy!" Anakin smirked and then let out an "oof" of air as Nina jumped on him.

"Ha!" Nina said and turned as an amused looking Kirk appeared and leaned against a tree, watching Anakin get pummeled playfully by his daughter and Kam.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Anakin," Kirk said. Anakin gave Kirk a resentful look.

"Then get your talented butt over here and help me," Anakin said and Kirk crossed over and lifted Nina and Kam over his shoulders in one scoop.

"Ahhhh!" Both children yelled and Kirk grinned at Anakin and walked away. Tahiri couldn't help but laugh and then caught herself. Anakin was such a sweet hearted person, always loving everything around him, yet he was the most powerful Jedi, destined to use powers to do what he had to in order to protect the galaxy. But he didn't realize that while he was fighting, he was coming closer and closer to becoming something that Tahiri had begun to forget existed over the past five years.

"You won't let me come with you, will you?" Tahiri questioned and Anakin turned his head, his blue eyes, that had been filled with laughter a moment before, grew sober with understanding. He brushed off his pants and stood up, walking over to Tahiri. He drew her into an embrace and didn't let go for a full five minutes or so. He then drew back and gently pushed the hair from her face.

"I want you with me, but not this time," Anakin said simply. His eyes held sadness at his statement and even without insight into his mind through the force, Tahiri could tell he wasn't happy about the decision.

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, "Then go and come back quickly, Hero Boy."

Anakin nodded. "You know I will."

Tahiri's response was quiet so that only Anakin could hear it, "I know." He then turned and met Kirk, who was waiting by their ship. Tahiri rubbed her arms tentatively and then smiled as Kam ran over to her, hugging her leg.

"Mommy, where's Daddy going?" He questioned. Tahiri scooped her son up and slowly watched the shuttle lift off and shoot into the stars.

"On a Jedi mission, he'll be back soon," She stated and from Kam's expression, she could tell he was wondering the same thing she was: how long was 'soon'?

* * *

Han's hand tensed on the rag he was using to clean the counter. Because of the constant hunting of Jedi and their allies, he had been forced to remove himself from the public eye and took a job at one of the bars on Coruscant under a new identity. It was hard not being himself and playing the part of a gruff, yet innocent, bartender who was willing to get along with the Galactic Alliance: as Han wasn't and didn't want to pretend to be any of those things.

"Oi, Jeff," The manager said, giving Han a scowl. "You've got a customer. Pay attention or I'll lower your pay."

"Yes, Sir," Han said and turned to look down the bar at the customer and felt himself tense slightly as his eyes came to rest on the cloaked figure. He walked down and set a glass down on the bar.

"What'll it be?" Han asked and then locked eyes with the customer. He lowered his voice, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," The customer replied, "I have a message," The customer slid credits onto the counter, along with a small disc, which Han immediately pocketed. "Ale, please."

Han lifted an eyebrow, "So you're old enough to drink, now?"

The customer smiled, "It's been five years."

"Then you need something good," Han replied and pulled one of the bottles from a high shelf. "I'll cover the rest of the tab."

After finishing the drink, the cloaked figure set down the glass and then stood up, gave Han's hand a brief squeeze, and whispered something to Han before heading out the door. Han watched the figure leave and then felt a hand tighten on his arm.

"Who was that?" Han turned abruptly to face the manager, whose eyes were suspiciously raking over Han.

"Customer," Han answered simply.

"Yeah, right," The manager said. "You expect me to believe you'd buy our highest priced liquor for a random customer?"

Han inwardly cursed for his foolishness and then met his manager's eyes evenly, "He was my son, alright? The only one I've got left."

The manager's brow went from being furrowed to a softened sympathetic look, "Oh, so you're one of us." The manager cast a glance back at the group of men and aliens in the back of the bar who were drinking and talking quietly. They were all middle aged or older like Han and the manager. He let go of Han's arm and then the manager patted Han on the shoulder. "I lost my son a long time ago." The manager frowned as pain crept onto his face. "Blasted Galactic Alliance has no respect for veterans of the New Republic's fights."

Han's mouth twitched into a wry smile, "You're telling me."

"If you've gonna keep claiming to be a nobody, you better start acting like it," The manager said with a curt nod, "Han Solo." Han tensed. "Not to worry, I won't tell anyone. We're not in any place to stand to gain anything from turning you in."

_Let's see how long that lasts, _Han thought. He had had enough experience with people who had been living in the dumps before they sold someone the Empire wanted over. No one lasted long when a higher power with money wanted you dead or captured. It was only a matter of time.

"Sir," Han said slowly.

"Name's Hank," The man said, "The only person to call me 'sir' was my son. I won't have it."

"Right, sorry, Hank," Han said, feeling a twinge of guilt at the pain he saw on the manager's face. He was a little younger than Han, with hints of auburn hair in his beard and little trace of wrinkles. Han noticed that Hank was regarding Han over the rim of his spectacles, "What?"

"What's your son's name?" Hank questioned. Han surveyed the manager for a second before deciding that the manager really wasn't plotting any ulterior motives.

"Anakin," Han replied.

"Good name," Hank said with a nod. "From the Sand People tongue."

Han opened his mouth and then shut it in surprise, "You're from Tatooine?"

Hank grinned, "You're kidding, right? I was raised by the Sand People." His toothy grin caught Han in a way that he couldn't figure out. It was jovial and warm.

"What did you say your last name was?" Han asked. Hank shook his head.

"I didn't," He stuck out his hand, "It's Dekim. Hank Dekim."

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update. I just started college classes and until I have a steady schedule going, updates will be inconsistent (and as I said before, they will mainly be on the weekend). **

**Thanks for reading! =) **


	3. Closing in on the Distance

**Chapter 2**

**Closing in on the Distance**

_A/N- I'm in the process of trying to get the next chapter of "Remember" ready for posting, but because of the amount of work I have for college it might be a while. I appreciate your patience in waiting for all the updates for this series and the others. _

**Psalms chapter 34 verse 11: **I'm glad you liked it. I give more explanation Hank in this chapter and that mystery is going to be explored even more in "Somewhere Out There" as well as this story.

_Thanks for reading! =)_

_-Donny ^_^_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean he left?"

"I mean he up and left, what do you think I meant?"

Zekk wished he hadn't said that because Jaina's already infuriated expression grew steadily more livid as he attempted to stare her down.

"You mean to tell me my brother just up and disappeared off the face of the galaxy?" She folded her arms across her chest and Zekk had to sigh because he could see the pain in her eyes. She'd already lost one brother to recklessness and Zekk didn't want to see Anakin die any more than Jaina did.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her hair. "I'm sure he's fine, Jaina. Tahiri said he was doing a covert mission of some kind."

"Again?" Jaina said, raising an eyebrow. "What the kriff is he doing now and why isn't Tahiri with him?

"I'm not sure," Zekk said, cupping his chin and noted how weird it felt to have a stubble there, it had come from Jaina telling him that he needed a new look since they were trying to be inconspicuous. Zekk resisted the urge to tell her that the stubble only made him look more conspicuous, but only because she was growing steadily more moody over the past week or so.

"It'd be nice to know what the kriff he's doing for a change," Jaina said with derisive snort. Then she looked over at the couch with distant eyes and Zekk knew that she was probably once again worrying about how Anakin was faring these days. It was difficult to tell since Zenoma Sekot was an uncharted moving planet that was constantly out of reach of the force due to its heavy force content. The planet itself was living and sentient, so the heaviness prevented anyone from sensing where it was.

It was both comforting and disturbing all at the same time. Jaina knew that while Anakin was off planet, he was in more danger than when he was on Sekot, but that didn't stop her from feeling relived when she could feel him through the force. In truth, she hadn't seen her brother for five and a half years since he was exiled by the Jedi Council and the Galactic Alliance. Anakin was on the top of the list of Jedi that the G.A. wanted to eliminate and Jaina never knew how close he was to being caught because she wasn't with him.

Her only comfort was that Tahiri was with him at all times. From what she heard from Tenel Ka, Tahiri rarely let Anakin go anywhere without her, even on Sekot. If she wasn't with him now, it could only mean that there was a serious reason why she wasn't allowed to go with him. She had to wonder if something had happened to her or if she was sick. A million possibilities ran through her mind before Zekk's light touch on her arm broke her reverie.

"Jay," He said with smile, "He's fine."

"I know," Jaina said. At the moment, she knew he was off planet because she could feel his presence, though only faintly. He was incredibly talented in the art of hiding his presence.

"Then what's wrong?" Zekk questioned. He hadn't seen her this off-put since she heard that her parents had to go into hiding as well. It had shaken both of them that heroes like Han and Leia were now considered enemies of the newly instated Galactic Alliance. Though Han and Leia's affiliation with Luke Skywalker dulled the shock because he was the head Jedi, it still stung.

"I'm not sure why Tahiri wouldn't go with Anakin," Jaina said, finally voicing the question that had been bothering her for a while now. She stopped, her eyes going wide and she blinked, "Wait, it couldn't be…" She shook her head. Zekk looked at her for a moment and then he too blinked.

"You're kidding," He said with a low whistle. He then looked at Jaina with a slight frown. "Are you sure there isn't something else you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Jaina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe the fact that you've been moody and that you haven't been eating much lately," Zekk said.

"It's just an upset stomach," Jaina said with a wave of her hand. Zekk caught her wrist and stared hard into her eyes.

"Upset stomach, my butt," Zekk said with a snort and dropped her hand, "I may be slow on these things, but I think I'd be able to tell when my life partner is pregnant."

Jaina turned scarlet in the face, "Zekk!" She exclaimed. He grinned. She could still be so cute when she got embarrassed about the strangest things.

"Just stating a fact, Honey," Zekk said with a chuckle. Jaina glared at him and then crossed over to sit on the couch. Once again her stomach was acting up.

"Don't you dare call me that again or you're going to regret it," Jaina said. Even when she was feeling weak, Jaina could be formidable, even not more so.

"If you say so…. , Honey," Zekk replied with a mischievous smirk. Jaina's brow arched.

"You're asking for it, Buster," She gave him a dangerously threatening scowl. He just grinned obliviously.

"Honey," Jaina then tackled Zekk to the floor, pinning his arms to the floor and dug her elbow into his chest. He let a grimace show, but smiled despite it all. "What now, hmm?"

"I haven't decided yet," Jaina said truthfully and with an annoyed smirk of triumph. Zekk gave her a curious look and then shifted slightly, prying one of his arms loose so that he could lean on it, looking sideways at Jaina with adoring green eyes.

"As to what?"

"Whether or not I should kill you or…" Jaina trailed off, earning an arched brow from Zekk.

"Or?"

"Improvise."

"Huh," He said, looking intrigued as well as confused. "That's new and different. I think I like the latter."

"Of course you do," Jaina replied with laugh. Zekk frowned slightly as Jaina's smile evaporated due to the sudden pain coming from her queasy stomach again.

"Jay?"

"I'm fine," She assured him.

"Maybe you should rest," Zekk said, concern lit his frown as the strength pinning his arm down lightened. She shook her head and attempted to stand, only to fall back down to the floor. Zekk stood up, scooping her into his arms before she could object. "Okay, you're resting." Jaina scowled at him but then gave up as he carried her into their small bedroom. After tucking her in, Zekk walked out of their room and into the hallway, running a furtive hand through his hair.

"Something is wrong with Friend Jaina?" Zekk turned his head, his hand dropping from his head. He and Jaina had been invited to stay with Tenel Ka in her palace after Han and Leia were chased into hiding by the stormtroopers. They had been reluctant at first, but in the end, it seemed to be the best option for the time being.

He looked over at Tenel Ka and shook his head. "Do not lie to me, Friend Zekk," She said with a frown, "Jacen used to run his hand through his hair when he was stressed or thinking deeply about something serious."

Zekk sighed, "I guess nothing gets past you, huh?"

"We are Jedi, Friend Zekk," Tenel Ka said, "We are responsible for noticing everything around us."

Zekk hated when Tenel Ka made such astute observations, because they were usually unnervingly accurate down to the last detail.

"What is wrong with Friend Jaina?" Tenel Ka repeated when Zekk remained silent. He turned slightly red as he responded.

"She's pregnant," Zekk said. Tenel Ka's eyes lit up at his words.

"That is wonderful, Friend Zekk," Tenel Ka said. Then, seeing his expression, she frowned once more. "What is the matter? Are you not happy?"

Zekk shook his head, "No, I am happy. It's just that Jaina's been really sick lately." Tenel Ka smiled a knowing smile now.

"Then you should be with her now," She said with a nod towards the door to Jaina and Zekk's bedroom. "I will have a doctor sent in the morning." Tenel Ka then turned around as she felt something pulling on her nightgown.

"Mommy," Tenel Ka bent down and lifted Rose into her arms. The young girl looked shyly over at Zekk, who had to smile warmly at the curious eyes peering back at him. She nodded again to Zekk. He now knew why it was important for him to be with Jaina, especially at a time like this. Even if Jacen was gone, Tenel Ka still did her best to make sure that her children had a good family.

"Friend Zekk," He turned to look at Tenel Ka, who was now turning away. "You will be a good father."

He opened his mouth and then shut it. He didn't bother to ask how she knew that he was worried about that. Tenel Ka knew a lot of things. He smiled and then headed back inside.

* * *

Kirk watched with annoyance as yet another hour passed and Anakin still hadn't said a word to any of his companions. It wasn't going to be long before Kirk snapped because the younger Jedi was clearly troubled and wasn't going to let anyone in on his thoughts.

"Okay, that's it," Kirk said, slamming the data-pad he was reading down on the table. He crossed over to where Anakin sat in the pilot's chair. "Anakin, we need to talk."

Anakin turned his head, his blue eye narrowing in confusion as he replied, "Can it wait?"

"No," Kirk stated firmly, pointing a stiff finger at Anakin's face and then prodded him sharply in the nose. "You're worried about Tahiri and don't lie about it because we can all tell."

Anakin cast a glance over at Corran, who shrugged. He clearly wasn't informed of Kirk's plan to interrogate Anakin. But Anakin could feel through the force that Corran didn't disagree.

"Don't you think you're being stupid for not trusting us with your thoughts?" Kirk asked.

"Frankly, no I don't," Anakin said with an equal scowl as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm entitled to keep whatever I want to, to myself."

"Sure, sure," Kirk said with an impatient wave of his hand, "But the success of our mission depends heavily on our ability to keep our emotions in check, which yours are clearly not."

Anakin opened his mouth and then shut it. Corran gave Anakin a look that clearly said that he agreed with Kirk and that Anakin was going to have to come clean.

Anakin sighed. He really wished he didn't have to mention anything about what he was really thinking about, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Does this have to do with where we're going?" Kirk questioned, sensing and seeing on Anakin's face the misgiving and fear of what he was about to divulge. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Yes, it does," Anakin said as he flicked the switch on the dashboard to put the ship in auto-pilot. He leveled his eyes to look on his companions. He had chosen Kirk, Corran and Vua Rapuung because of their skills in covert missions and their ability to follow orders and work well as a unit. These past few months had been key in training them to work together and Anakin had spent time away from Tahiri in order to make it work. The more people that knew about the mission, the more danger they would be in once they left Sekot.

"Out with it," Corran said shortly. Anakin looked at his former teacher with a mixture of respect and annoyance. Corran could be extremely abrasive and harsh when he wanted to be and right now he was doing a good job of glaring Anakin down.

Anakin sighed, clasping his hands between his knees and bit his lip. "I didn't want to tell you guys until the last minute where we were going, but I think you ought to know now what you're getting into."

"You already warned us that there would be risks," Kirk pointed out.

"Life is no matter, we are warriors who serve the galaxy," Vua Rapuung said with a slight incline of his head. He had begun to master the human gestures over the past five years and he was just as close to Anakin as any of his friends and family. It was strange and comforting all at once.

"Just tell us, Anakin," Corran said in a softer tone. Anakin sighed and then met his friends' eyes.

"We're going to Mykyr to meet Jesse Veila," Anakin stated and Corran's brow went up in surprise.

"Why is that so dangerous? You've met the guy before. I mean, from what Tahiri's told me he's not the best companion to have around, but he's not anything like the people from the Galactic Alliance," Kirk nodded in agreement.

"No," Anakin said firmly, turning everyone's attention to him because of his grim and cold tone.

"No?" Corran repeated.

"No, it's because Jesse's not a threat that I'm going to see him," Anakin gave a weary sigh as he gripped his knees and let out a low sigh. His weary smile told his companions right away that what Anakin was about to disclose was to be kept from everyone else. "He's the only one who can help me to train my force fire."

Kirk opened his mouth to object but Corran held up his hand. Anakin continued, "Force fire is a talent meant for the Veila family. Only those from the family know how to use it and how to control the side effects."

Now Corran's voice cut in sharply, "Side-effects?"

Anakin smiled wryly, "Everything that is a gift, is also a curse, Corran."

"I know that," Corran snapped, running a hand through his hair and then he clenched a fist and pounded it into the wall. "Damn it, Anakin! Why didn't you say something before if there were side-effects. More importantly, why the kriff didn't you stop?" All eyes focused on Anakin, awaiting his answer while Corran paced, fuming all over the cockpit.

Anakin smiled once again, this time barely hiding the pain that was in his eyes, "Because it's the only way to stop Uldir."

"Stop Uldir? What do you mean, stop Uldir?" Corran demanded, returning from his pacing. "Are you insane, Anakin?"

"Could be," Anakin said, suddenly frowning, "But the point is that we're going to Mykyr because Jesse is the only one who knows about force fire. If I want to control it, then I need to talk to him."

"Why are we going then?" Kirk questioned. Anakin looked at his friend, deeply regretting that his honest would probably hurt more than his dishonesty in this case. "If Jesse's not a threat?"

"Jesse's not," Anakin said, "But I am."

"You are?" Corran's fist clenched and unclenched itself, "What the kriff are you saying, Anakin?"

"That I need you to see for yourselves why you have to leave me on Mykyr," Anakin stated. He then stood up and extended his arm before unbuttoning the sleeve and slid it slowly backwards. Corran's anger dissipated and Kirk could only look on in shocked silence. Even Vua Rapuung, who was the strongest of warriors and never showed any emotion towards battle wounds, looked fearful.

The skin was burned all the way around Anakin's forearm and up to his shoulder. In some places, the red turned into a grayish blue and bore a strange resemblance to the color of Vua Rapuung's skin, only Anakin's was clearly not natural and Anakin then pulled back his other sleeve to show his right arm. It was bandaged and Kirk could see red spots growing through the white bandages.

"What the kriff did you do?" Corran asked finally. Anakin pulling his sleeves back down and buttoned them with a grim, yet calm expression on his face.

"Force fire is generated through inner force energy," Anakin said slowly, "So it's hard to avoid burning yourself when the fire is coming from any pores in your body. Every time I breathe, it generates fire. That's how deeply intertwined it is to me right now."

Kirk looked over at Corran and then Rapuung spoke, "Then you are being noble by separating yourself from those you care about."

Anakin laughed hollowly, "You could say I'm being cruel to Jesse, because I'm putting him at risk by coming to Mykyr in this state."

It was now clear to all three companions why Anakin had brought them along. They weren't supposed to protect Anakin from anyone, they were supposed to protect others from Anakin. The truth was so surreal and strange that none of them could say anything more on the topic for a full twenty minutes.

Finally Kirk spoke, swallowing the rock that was forming in his throat, "Anakin, are you sure that Jesse can help you?"

Both Corran and Vua Rapuung's gazes rested on Anakin as they awaited his answer. "I'm not sure."

"What happens if he can't?" Corran asked, voicing the question that he honestly didn't want to ask.

Anakin turned away from them and then flicked the switch to turn off auto-pilot, "Get ready to land, we're almost at Mykyr." Corran frowned deeply, Kirk tried to shift away the shivers creeping into his skin and Vua Rapuung closed his eyes in silent meditation. They all had the answer the question in the backs of their minds, but none of them wanted to voice it.

Because the further they were away, the less they were have to think about what it meant.

* * *

"Dekim?" Han said. Hank frowned.

"Yeah, that's my name, what's it to you?" Hank crossed back behind the bar and began to wipe the counter down. Han took a deep breath, preparing himself for what might be a difficult response from Hank.

"I think I know a relative of yours," Han said slowly. Hank laughed hollowly and gave Han a bemused look.

He was clearly entertained by Han's comment because he chuckled as he responded in a gruff voice, "You're either crazy or haven't been around here much. I don't have any family left," Hank replied. "They're all dead."

Han opened his mouth and then shut it, confusion washing over him. Then was the name Dekim a fake name? Because Kirk sure didn't act like his past was fabricated and Han knew liars better than he knew the honest.

"I guess Dekim is a common name then," Han said, deciding to find out for himself what was going on. "For covering up false identities."

Hank stopped wiping down the bar and regarded Han silently for a moment. Hank's eyes grilled into Han's and the whole room fell silent as the two stared each other down. "What are you saying, Solo?"

"I'm saying either the guy I know is lying or you are," Han said. Hank's eyes flared and then he turned to nod at one of the guys sitting in the back. He got up and went to close the door to the bar, putting up the "Closed" sign. Hank then walked around the bar and sat down at one of the tables.

"Sit," He commanded and Han obliged. "Now tell me who this person you met is."

Han leaned back, his apprehension rising, but he kept it to himself for the moment. "His name is Kirk Dekim."

Hank's eyes went wide and he shook his head and then hung it, "That's impossible."

"Why?" Han asked. Hank's head came back up, the creases of pain were clear. Han now knew he'd tapped into one of the manager's old scars. It was clear as day.

"Because Kirk Dekim is dead."

**A/N- Fin Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! =) **


	4. Into the Ruins

**Chapter 3**

**Into the Ruins**

_A/N- So… yeah… it's been a while. I guess my break from this story ended up turning into months. Sorry about that. I also got really caught up in my newest fandom "How to Train Your Dragon." So now that that whole thing has calmed down (and I'm almost finished with my series for that) I can focus on my Star Wars stuff again. I'll still be writing shots in other categories on the side and I might not post every day, but I'll be updating on a regular basis again soon. _

_Thanks to everyone who has patiently waited for an update from this story and I'm happy to announce that both "Somewhere Out There" and "Remember" (two stories that had been giving me extreme amounts of writer's block) have been updated and will hopefully get off the ground soon as well. _

_Without further ado, here is the next chapter of "Fallen Knight." _

_I also want to wish you the greatest holidays this winter and a great new year! _

_Warmest Regards,_

_-Don ^_^_

_PS- I was sitting in my kitchen all day to update and post a bunch of stuff on my FFN so I got the awkward "What are you doing?" questions from my parents. Not cool. I guess not everyone appreciates fan fiction like we do. Oh, well. _

_

* * *

_

Hank frowned deeply as he stared at Han. It was as though time had really frozen because neither one moved nor said a word for a good five or ten minutes before Han cleared whatever was blocking his throat and spoke.

"I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you, Hank, but I'm only relaying to you what I know," He shook his head. Things never seemed to get simpler. Even when it seemed like something was going in a solid direction for once, it would somehow deviate and run a wild course in some random direction. It was Han's past experiences with the random chaos of life that prepared him for things like this. Though suddenly finding out a friend's relative was not only alive, but thought this friend was dead wasn't exactly Han's forte in terms of how to handle it. Leia was better at these kinds of things. After all, she was the one who had to find out that Luke was her twin brother and that their father was Darth Vader of all people.

Hank waved his hand, "Nah, it's all right. It's not like you decided to pick this job, eh?" Han decided it was a good idea to leave his reason for going undercover out of the conversation as it wasn't directly related and even if he did trust Hank, it was still a precarious situation.

"Yeah, I sure as hell didn't," Han affirmed. There was something about Hank that did seem trustworthy. The way he reacted when Han first brought up Kirk's name was similar to the way Leia reacted when she found out that Luke was her brother. In his eyes was a surprise but in general his smile couldn't be hidden or the hope that had suddenly lit in his entire body language.

"So he isn't dead, that your story?" Hank asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest while he scrutinized Han.

"Yes," Han said with a firm nod, "I saw him not too long ago." Hank continued to scrutinize Han in silence before he let out a low sigh.

"Then you'll be able to tell me where he is and why he's kept hidden all this time," Hank said firmly and his eyes suddenly turned cold. Han tried to keep the surprise and feeling of misgiving off his face. He had a sense that there was something Kirk hadn't mentioned about his family. Or that he hadn't really mentioned his family at all for that matter.

"To be honest," Han said slowly, "I can't really tell you either of those things. Firstly, I don't want to endanger him by disclosing his location at the moment and secondly, I was under the impression that he didn't have anyone left in his family to hide from."

"No one left to hide from my butt," Hank snorted, "What are you playing at, Solo? Kirk's family, he has no damn right to ignore that he has one." Han frowned.

"Then why didn't you look for him?" Han was seething inside. There was definitely more to Kirk's past than he let on, much more. It wasn't so much that Han was angry at Kirk for not saying anything, he was irritated with the amount of obliviousness that Hank had about Kirk as a person. Yet both were under the impression that they had been equally wronged.

"This is a fight you'll have to take up with your… what is he to you anyhow?" Han asked. Hank straightened and his expression looked a tiny bit softer, but he still regarded Han with a general sense of distrust and restrained frustration. After all the years he spent on the run as a smuggler, Han was used to this kind of treatment, but he hadn't experienced it in so long he'd forgotten what it felt like to be tangled in a net of traps. One wrong word or slip of information could spell death for Han and anyone that was working with him.

"My son."

* * *

Ann Ladon kept her eyes on her feet, unsure if showing her tears of fear to her brother would help matters any. Of course he was older so he was staring their captors straight in the eyes as though he wasn't afraid at all. She knew he was though. Despite her father's constant explanations that there wasn't any way that Ann could possibly know that, she still knew. It was a feeling that came whenever they were in difficult situations or in close proximity. Over the years these feelings had become steadily more and more constant. Whether or not Billy felt them too, he didn't let on. At times she wondered if she was crazy, but from the smiles that he shot her when the guards weren't looking at them, she could tell that he wasn't going to let her fear take over. She gave him a curt nod to show that she understood and he squeezed her shoulder.

"No moving," One of the faceless stormtroopers barked through his filtered mask.

"Does breathing count?" Billy asked and kicked the guard in the leg. He earned a smack from the butt of the guard's blaster and grinned at his sister. There was blood running down his temple now and she feared that he was pushing his luck with these troopers. She tried to give him the idea through another hard stare, but he once again kicked the trooper in the leg. This time the trooper wasted no time in smacking Billy, this time twice in his abdomen.

"Next time you'll be feeling the burn of the other end, Kid," The guard snapped and then kicked the boy back down onto the cold floor. They were the only two kids sitting huddled in a corner of the air carrier. All around them were stormtroopers, stiffly standing to attention with their blasters at the ready. Why so many were needed for two children was beyond either Billy or his sister's comprehension.

"TK-8456, stand down," The guard lowered his blaster and backed away as a black cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows of the ship. Between the stacks of wooden crates, barrels of what Billy could only guess was either water or ammunition and the packs of supplies hanging overhead, there wasn't much space for light to get in. What little there was reflected off the cloak of the figure. The trooper seemed to flinch but that may have been a trick of the light.

"Yes, Sir," The trooper said with a salute and then disappeared into the shadows.

Billy lifted his bruised and bloody face from the ground as the cloaked figure crouched down to his level and looked curiously into the boy's eyes.

"Do you know why you're here, William Ladon?" The figure asked.

"Because you're part of the Galactic Alliance of scumbags," Billy spat, "And my name's Billy, not William."

"Billy then," The figure said with a smile. "But I'm not part of the Galactic Alliance. I'm not a soldier and I'm not obligated to serve like one. I'm one of the many who make the difference between a galaxy filled with cold hearted soldiers like the guard who just beat you up."

Billy laughed, "Yeah, right. What difference could you possibly make?" The figure smiled once more and stretched out his hand. It stayed outstretched for a second before the figure spoke once again.

"I can help you to escape a fate of following the orders of troopers like that one," The figure looked over at Ann, who was shivering and averting her gaze. "And to prevent any harm from coming to your sister."

"Are you threatening her?" Billy demanded and clenched his fists, ready to swing them into the figure's face.

"On the contrary, I want to help you both," The figure swept back the hood around his head to reveal a youthful man with sharp yellowy grey eyes. He had short dark brown hair that fell softly against his head and stopped short of his ears. "If you'll allow me to show you something." Billy frowned for a second and then nodded, glancing sideway at his sister, who was looking up slightly.

"Excellent," The man said cheerily and stood up, straightening as he suddenly became serious. His eyes focused on one of the crates across the small walkway between the sides. Ann pressed herself against her brother's shoulder, watching with her thumb in her mouth. The figure lifted a hand and the crate shook and slowly began to rise from the ground. Billy's mouth opened slightly and then he shut it with a frown.

The crate crashed back down to the floor, sending its contents across the metallic floor of the carrier. He was glaring unblinkingly at the figure. "Stay away from us." Billy said with a raspy growl at the end of each word.

"Come now, William," The figure said with a smug smile, "You can't be afraid of a little magic, can you?"

"The force isn't magic," Billy snapped, "It's a curse." The man laughed and fixated Billy with a calm stare. There wasn't even a hint of fear in those eyes and the man knew it. He was playing with them. Billy seethed. His fists clenched and unclenched themselves until his knuckles turned white.

"You have a talent, William," The man said, staring at Billy and not once did the man show that he had registered Billy's anger. "We will show you how to use it."

"I don't _want _to use it!" Billy snarled, The man clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"How disappointing," The carrier shook violently and then the side door lowered with a whoosh, sending a gust of air and dust through the entire ship. The cloak of the man whipped around him and still he stood, unperturbed or wavered by his surroundings. "Your sister will have to do then." The man lifted a gloved hand, two fingers up and rotated his wrist. Within seconds troopers grabbed Billy's arms and began dragging him away while the cloaked man placed a hand on his sister's shoulders and began steering her across the landing platform towards the box-like ship sitting across the way from the carrier.

Billy let out a roar of anger at seeing his sister lead away and it didn't make it any easier that she hadn't, not once since the man had touched her shoulder, turned around to acknowledge their separation. The man, however, did. His eyes registered Billy in cold disinterest before the man turned around for good.

"Come on, Boy," The troopers roughly dragged him across the platform and they shoved him back onto the carrier where he was placed in stun cuffs and left under the watch of several troopers. After ten minutes a trooper approached, this one had two blue stripes down the center of the helmet and the others stood to attention.

"Commander, this is the new recruit," One of the troopers stated with a salute.

"Briefing," The commander said without a pause.

"Sir," The trooper said and then began without skipping a beat, "William Harold Ladon, age twelve. Force sensitive. Sister is registered at SA2240."

"Sister's age?" The commander asked. Billy wondered how, if they weren't registered, they figured all this information out.

"Aged at five, Sir," The trooper stated. The commander nodded.

"Very well, brief him, we'll be landing soon," The commander turned on his heel and in a perfected straight march walked away.

"William Harold Ladon, you will be assigned to Squad 0045. Training effective immediately. All orders of your superiors are to be followed without question. Any disobedience will be reported and punished accordingly. Is that understood?"

"No," Billy snapped. The butt of the blaster rifle found his chest again and he was sure that he felt something crack.

"Is that understood?" The trooper repeated in the same filtered dispassionate tone. Billy nodded. "Trooper DN3356 will respond as 'yes sir' or 'no sir.'"

"Yes, Sir," Billy rasped through his teeth. He had to get out of this somehow and help Ann. They'd done something to her, he just knew and it was getting worse because he couldn't sense her as well as he had on the carrier, which had been very little to begin with.

The carrier once again shook violently and rumbled to a halt. The door lifted, sending dust into Billy's eyes and he squinted as the light flooded the darkened walkway. There outside the ramp to the ground were thousands upon thousands of white armored stormtroopers standing in perfect formation, marching, standing and parading in front of the cold metal barracks behind them.

"Trooper DN3356 will report to his barracks," The trooper barked and then shoved Billy with his blaster rifle. The boy stumbled down the ramp and looked up into the cold listless black visor clad eyes of a trooper with a single black stripe down the center of his helmet. The helmet turned to look down at the boy.

"Grand Admiral, Sir," The troopers behind Billy all snapped to attention. The Grand Admiral inclined his head, not taking his gaze off Billy for one second.

"Why was this force sensitive child brought here?" The Grand Admiral demanded. The commander from the carrier stepped forward.

"Sir, Code 552," The commander stood still while the Admiral slowly rotated his head to look at the commander.

"Who ordered it?" The admiral was clearly angry but he, like the other troopers, hid his emotions well behind his helmet and cool filtered voice.

"Acturius Genlong, Sir," The commander answered. The Grand Admiral's head snapped up and he turned to the nearest trooper.

"Send a message to the Shadow Academy and inform them that I will personally train this soldier before he goes back," The Grand Admiral ordered and one of the troopers saluted and ran off towards one of the barracks. "That will be all." The commander saluted and waved the rest of the troopers away. As soon as they had dispersed, the Admiral turned his head to look down at Billy.

"You are fortunate that you are force sensitive or you would not be alive now," He motioned with his hand and Billy followed a few paces behind the Admiral's strong gait. "You defied the orders of a commander and a member of the order. Any other soldier would have been executed."

"I'm not a soldier," Billy said. The Admiral didn't turn and his voice never changed in tone as he responded. He wasn't fazed by anything the boy said or did to outwardly show his defiance.

"You shall learn your place," The Admiral stated, "As a servant of the Galactic Alliance." They reached one of the barracks and the two troopers guarding the door snapped to attention as the Admiral walked past. Once inside the Admiral turned and faced Billy.

"You will take one of the training suits from the racks in the next room and put it on. Report to my office once you have completed the task. Dismissed." The Admiral then turned on his heel and marched through the door directly to the right. Billy looked around him. He was in suiting room of some sort. There were shelves upon shelves lining the walls filled with helmets, gloves, black undersuits, blaster rifles, belts, and other supplies troopers carried with them. He turned to see the plain black training suit the Admiral had mentioned. It was a plain set of coveralls, yet it fit tighter and Billy felt more flexibility in it than the clothes he had discarded.

He wasn't going to try his luck with the Admiral. It was clear that one wrong move around the leader would land Billy a place in the prison or with a burn hole in his skull. He could only hope to the force, no matter how much he wanted to run from it, that it would protect his sister. With a low sigh he zipped up the suit and knocked on the door to the Admiral's quarters.

All his hopes went from his mind when he saw the Admiral's exposed face as he opened the door.

* * *

Anakin wasted no time in disembarking once the ship touched down on the muddy ground of Mykyr's surface. Ahead of them was the camp and in front of it stood none other than Jesse Veila himself. He didn't look all that surprised to see Anakin, but his expression wasn't one of welcome. Anakin took this into account and held out his arm to stall his companions from walking forward. He nodded to Kirk, who understood the code. If anything went wrong, attack, otherwise, do nothing.

Anakin started forward slowly and once he was sure that Jesse wasn't drawing any weapons, the brown haired man stopped in his tracked a few feet from Jesse. For a second no one spoke or moved and then Jesse's brow twitched slightly.

In a few quick strides he was next to Anakin and then his fist was back then smashed into Anakin's jaw, followed by his right eye. He dropped to a knee and Kirk started forward and would have rushed Jesse if Corran hadn't held out his arm to stop the other man.

"That was for marrying Tahiri without telling me," Jesse said, rubbing his fist. He straightened and then fixed a smile on his face. Corran exchanged looks with Kirk, who muttered, 'Spoken like a true brother in law.' Jesse folded his arms across his chest and stared down at Anakin. "Now that that's over, care to explain to me why you're here?"

"This is why," Anakin said and pulled back his sleeve. If Jesse was disturbed or bothered by the discoloration and general condition of Anakin's arm, he didn't show it. After a pregnant few minutes of silence, Jesse spoke.

"How long has it been like that?" He asked with a frown. Anakin felt the sudden change in tone through the force and the concern hidden behind the cold voice Jesse was using. There wasn't any way to tell if Jesse was actually concerned for Anakin's well being or if Jesse simply didn't like that he was being dragged into a mess that wasn't his to deal with.

"A few weeks, it's been getting worse since my force fire started reacting to my breathing," Anakin said as calmly as he could manage while under Jesse's scrutiny. Fortunately he was calm and examined Anakin's arm as though he were a professional doctor.

"So you're already at the breathing stage," Jesse stated and let go of Anakin's arm and stepped back. "Then you did well to come here. You should have come earlier, but there isn't much we can do about that now."

Anakin regarded Jesse for a moment and then decided to put all his thoughts on the table, "I'm here without Tahiri, Jesse." The other man turned, his expression neutral, but Anakin saw the flicker in Jesse's eyes.

"I would have felt her if she was here and I knew if you came you would leave her behind," He stated, "That does not mean I'm happy about it." Anakin nodded. Even if Jesse wasn't the most moral or ideal kind of person around, he was still Tahiri's brother and no matter how much Anakin wanted to deny it, Jesse loved his sister. It was a bond that Anakin knew he had to accept sooner or later if he wanted Tahiri to be happy and to get Jesse's help. Only he could help Anakin with the force fire without disclosing it to the Galactic Alliance. He'd already lost the fight to stay in the crumbling remains of the Jedi Order and now he had to place his trust in Jesse.

"So, you are prepared then," Jesse gave a curt nod to Anakin. He noticed the small smile that appeared on Jesse's features for a brief second. "Then we will not waste any time." Without waiting for a response, he turned his head and Anakin made to follow but staggered backwards when he felt something burn at his cloak. He threw it to the ground and looked up to see Jesse standing with his hand extended.

"If you weren't wearing that cloak, you'd be completely engulfed by now," He said. "Force fire responds to anything and everything around it. There is no neutral zone." Anakin nodded slowly and didn't dare turn around to check on his companions lest Jesse launch another unexpected attack. "The rest of you go home, we begin training tomorrow," He said and lowered his arm, turned around and strode back into the camp without another word.

Kirk clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "You go on, we'll take care of Tahiri." Anakin nodded his thanks. He was grateful that all three of his chosen companions for this trip understood his need to train alone without Tahiri. Moreover he considered himself lucky that he was married to someone who understood his need to protect the galaxy and that that protection began with himself.

"May the force be with you," Anakin said.

"And you," Kirk and Corran said in unison.

"May the gods watch over you," Vua Rapuung stated. Anakin nodded, he hoped, if there were any out there, that they were watching over him.

**A/N- Woo! I'll see if I can't get another chapter up tomorrow. I'll probably be posting later if I do that. But it might end up that I'm updating "In Rainbows" since I have most of that update written already. Thanks for reading! =) **


	5. To Give is to Lose

**Chapter 4**

**To Give is to Lose**

_A/N- Well, I'm writing now while I download the first KOTOR game onto my computer. I know, I know, I should have played it a long time ago, but I didn't have the game until now (because my awesome older brother gave it to me). _

_Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter and please note that I probably won't be able to update this weekend because of New Year's stuff. _

_Note: I would have posted this earlier, but I had to pack to travel for my college job term and I didn't get to finish this chapter until now. I also had to figure out how to set up my network here (since I'm not at home) so I didn't have internet until now. _

_Toodles,_

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

All Han could do was sit in stunned silence. He hadn't been this dumbfounded and tongue tied in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd lost his ability to come up with a response. Even when Jacen had come out with the fact that Tenel Ka was pregnant, Han had somehow managed to respond. But now he was rendered completely silent.

How in the stars was this possible? All this time Hank Dekim, Kirk's father, was alive and he hadn't said a word about it. Was he ashamed of his heritage? Angry? There were gaps in each of their stories that just didn't make sense.

Han finally found his voice as he voiced his mind, "If you're his father, then where have you been this whole time?" Hank scowled, arms still folded across his chest.

"Not that it's any of your business, Solo, I've been traveling for business," Hank raised an eyebrow at Han's skeptical expression. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what that means."

"I know what it means," Han snapped back, "I just don't understand why if you were alive this whole time, why did you just up and leave your son to fend on his own?" Hank paused and sighed.

"It's complicated," He shook his head and then waved his hand in dismissal. "No, you wouldn't understand." Han folded his own arms across his chest with a defiant scowl.

"Try me," He challenged. Hank's lip twitched and then he lowered his head. _That's what I thought, _Han thought, _He's hiding something. _Not that it was any of Han's business what Hank did or what he wouldn't say, but Kirk was a friend of the Solo family and that meant he _was _family and Han wasn't the type to let anyone who hurt his family walk away. "Look, I don't know what happened, Hank. Frankly, I could care less if you never want to rehash this ever again. But if you ever want to talk to Kirk, you'll have to be up front with me first."

Hank snorted, "Who the hell do you think you are? He's my son."

"And you've never been there for him as far as he's concerned," Han bit back. Hank fell silent at those words. He averted his eyes then muttered a barely audible, "I had my reasons."

"Reasons, my ass," Han said, slamming his fist onto the table, "I know how hard it is to be on the run and keep a family. Why do think my son came here in secret?"

Hank sighed, "Han, you have to understand, I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!" Han growled, "I chose to give up being a smuggler for being a member of the New Republic military. Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince everyone I was trustworthy? But I did it. I gained a hell of a lot more than I would have living my life on the run."

Hank flinched and Han could tell he'd struck a nerve. How and where he wasn't sure. Just what was Hank Dekim's job? What could be more important than taking care of a child. All these questions were left up to the silent and broken man sitting across the table from Han Solo. Here was a man who had left his son behind for some reason and had even been convinced that his son was dead.

"Will you take me to him?" Hank finally said. Han laughed hollowly.

"The hell I will," Han snorted, "I don't care if you're blood related because you sure as the force haven't acted like it." He leaned back in his chair, "Blood relation means you'd die on the floor bleeding before you'd see your child suffer."

For once Hank didn't manage to come up with an excuse for his actions. Han grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'm not giving you one hair's worth of information until you give me a real reason why you left Kirk behind." Without another word, Han was out the door with a bang.

One of the others still in the bar looked up, a thick faced rodian with a scar running across his left eye, "You okay, Hank?" He lifted a scaly finger, "Want me to kill him for you?"

Hank waved his hand and rested his hands on his knees as he stood up. A low sigh escaped him, "No, it's alright, Dorga, He's a good man." The rodian frowned.

"If you say so," He said with a glance at the door, "But if you ask me, he's acting a bit haughty for someone who isn't related to Kirk." Dorga then turned back around to continue his sabacc game. Hank chuckled. Han's methodology and tactics were harsh but they were heartfelt. That fact alone was what made Hank believe that he could trust the other man, from one father to another and from outsider to outsider.

What Hank didn't know about Han was whether or not the retired smuggler was as trustworthy as everyone claimed he was. The lines between the sides in the recent years of the power struggle between the crumbling New Republic and the Galactic Alliance had been completely blurred so that not even the closest of allies could tell who to trust. He also wasn't sure if Han was telling the truth about Kirk. If he had, there were a lot more questions that needed answering. Not the least of which was how Kirk had evaded notice by his father after all these years. Hank frowned deeply and shook his head.

There was only one way to find out the truth and that was to put Han's loyalties to the test. How, Hank would find out on his feet. He swung on his jacket, crossed behind the bar and placed a hand under the counter. He felt the nub that was there and pulled it down. He moved his hand out to retrieve the belt and blaster. Dorga glanced around, scrutinizing his friend for a moment.

"If you're going after Solo, I suggest killing yourself before the Alliance finds you," The rodian, as always, was blunt and to the point with his thoughts. Hank finished putting on the belt and dropped the blaster into the holster.

"I'm only going to talk to him," Hank said. Dorga frowned.

"They won't give a rat's ass about that, Hank. If you're caught with Solo, you're as guilty of treason as he is," Dorga placed his scaly hands on the table and pushed himself to his feet. He adjusted his belt, fingering the blaster that hung there. "I'll go with you." Dorga was the only rodian that could speak basic without any change in his tone or voice that usually came from his species. It threw many enemies for a whirl and also helped to create a mystery around the exact species he was when he went undercover. As he could change it at will, he often just let himself slide into his normal tongue when he felt like it. Two of the others at the table made to stand but Dorga held up a hand.

"No, thiz one will go alone," Dorga stated and with a curt nod to the others. He followed Hank out of the bar.

* * *

When the doctor exited the examination room, Zekk jumped to his feet. After hours of waiting anxiously without a word on how Jaina was doing or what was going on he was at the edges of his patience. As a result he nearly gave the unsuspecting doctor a heart attack at his sudden surge forward and immediate barrage of questions.

"How is she? What did you find out? Is it?" Zekk's jumpiness was only calmed when he felt a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Zekk," He turned to find Jaina standing there looking tired but otherwise completely calm. He could also feel that everything was okay through the force and let go of the doctor's jacket. The Hapan woman let out a sigh of relief and nodded to Jaina before heading down the hall and at a rather quick pace as Jaina noted before turning back to her partner.

"I told you I was going to have tests today," She said, raising an eyebrow, "Care to explain why you were ready to assault that doctor for information?"

"Well, they weren't giving me any information after three hours, how was I supposed to react?" Zekk demanded with a huff and threw himself into one of the chairs lining the wall. Jaina sighed and sat down next to him.

"Like a Jedi, Zekk," She placed a hand over his, "You didn't have anything to worry about. I'm fine," She smiled, "We're fine."

Zekk looked from her stomach to her face, "We?"

"Yes, we," Jaina said with a laugh and flicked his forehead with her fingers. "Now come on, I'm hungry and I need enough food for two." Zekk didn't have time to respond before she'd grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance and down the hallway. This was going to be an interesting nine months.

"Again." Valin backed up and then charged forward, swinging his lightsaber in an arc and then brought it down only to hear the resounding electric hum followed by a smash of sparks. "You're not varying your movements. Again."

He sighed and then flipped back before chucking his lightsaber across the grass, it shaved the tops off the blades and in a few rolls he caught it and then thrust it at the chest of his opponent. This time it was caught by the handle and then closed down without his volition.

"Your strategies are excellent, but you still have no sense of technique," The opponent then held out the lightsaber. "If I were a serious enemy, you would be dead." Valin grunted his assent to the comment and took the lightsaber.

"The way you talk, you make it sound so easy," He said.

"Nothing is easy except anger and fear."

"And anger and fear lead to the dark side, I know," Valin repeated. He'd heard this line almost every day of his life since he was little. His mother said it, his uncle Zekk said it, Master K'tar said it and even the other Hapans had begun to repeat the words, Jedi or not. The only person who had yet to say those words or rather teach them to Valin was his evasive uncle, Anakin Solo. The man hadn't shown his face to Hapes or the rest of the galaxy in five years and Valin doubted Anakin would show up any time soon. Though he wished his uncle would as he deeply believed his uncle was the only one who knew how to teach the force properly.

"That's all for today," Valin turned his attention back to his current teacher. Like most of the older Jedi, she was completely lost in the past ways of the Jedi and that caused problems among the other Jedi living on Hapes, including Valin. Not that he'd ever be able to say that. He had to respect his teacher, even if his teachings were outdated.

"Master Skywalker," He said tentatively, "Why are you so afraid of fear?" His teacher smiled.

"Good question, Valin," Mara Jade ruffled her grand nephew's hair, "Fear is a natural way for our minds and bodies to let us know when to be wary. But overuse that and you'll get stuck on the path to the dark side."

"But Uncle Anakin uses dark stuff," Valin said. Mara paused and stared at the young boy in front of her. How much did he know? Moreover, how did he find out about Anakin's use of force fire?

"Valin, Anakin is a different kind of person, he doesn't believe that dark force powers are evil," Mara said. Those words weren't exactly the ones that Luke would have wanted her to say, but it was necessary to teach Valin to question his actions rather than to jump into them like Anakin had begun to. He wasn't normally an action driven person, but the years where he could be thoughtful and idle were well over by now.

"He's not evil," Valin stated. Mara looked down at him. There was a stubborn defiance in his eyes that wasn't all attributable to his age. Many children, Mara had realized long ago, were incredibly stubborn and often unreasonably so at points. But Valin was different. He was the voice of reason in a time where the word seemed irrelevant to the ways in which the galaxy ran itself.

"You're right, he's not," Mara said, placing a comforting hand on his head. She couldn't find it in herself to tell him who he should look up to. Unlike the days of old where Luke was the Jedi the young idolized and looked up to for guidance, there weren't too many good hearted leaders to guide the way. She couldn't be Luke and she knew it wasn't right to try. She had to help the younger Jedi in whatever ways she could on her own. Maybe Valin, like Anakin, would be the one to show the Jedi that there was more than one way to study the force. "Come on, your mother is waiting to feed us lunch."

"Do you think she baked cookies again?" Valin piped out, a broad grin on his face. Mara chuckled. The other thing about Valin was that he reminded her and everyone else of Jacen Solo's pure views on life. Purity was something this galaxy needed desperately.

"Oh, I hope she does," She said and watched as Valin bolted across the courtyard to the gate to the main grounds of the palace. The two guards smiled and opened the doors to let the energetic prince in. They inclined their heads to Mara and then stood back to attention as the doors closed once more.

Mara had noticed long ago that one of the things that Hapan soldiers respected over anything else was a woman of strong volition and talent. If you were well balanced and had a strong sense of where you wanted to go, you could win their respect. Mara was a seasoned warrior, a woman who knew what she wanted and had long since found her direction in life. Granted, she'd had help from Luke, but the Hapan women had recognized her strong sense of leadership as well as compassion for finding the right path to fight on. That more than anything changed their minds about how they viewed the Jedi who came to stay with the Queen. They were more than happy to welcome Leia in and they'd been overjoyed by Mara's independence and unfaltering strength in light of Luke's death.

"You must have pushed him hard," Tenel Ka commented as she appeared in the entrance to the palace, Valin jumping up and down around her legs and babbling on about cookies.

"No more than usual," She said with a wink at Valin, "But he is under the impression that part of Jedi training is eating the force's weight in cookies," Mara said, raising an eyebrow at the boy, who glared at her for her sudden betrayal of his plot.

Tenel Ka looked down at her son, who made a pouting face, "If you get some for your sister as, you may have cookies." She said finally. Valin let out a whoop of joy and ran off down the hallway without watching who he bumped into in the process.

"Oh, Dear, Master Valin, you shouldn't run in the hallway!" C-Threepio called and turned around to try to catch up with the energetic eight year old. Mara had to laugh at that. Threepio would be one of those things in life that never changed. Although the only person who really knew what that was like would be Luke. Or even more so, Anakin Skywalker, since he was the one who built the protocol droid.

"How's Jaina doing?" Mara asked as the two women started down the hallway together. Tenel Ka smiled an unusually mysterious smile as though she were sharing a private joke with herself.

"Oh, she is fine, Mara. It is Friend Zekk who is quite beside himself," Tenel Ka said and to top it all off she laughed. It was a nice sound after all the nights that Mara had spent beside the young Queen comforting her through her sleepless nights for the past few years. It had only gotten better when Tenel Ka had slowly accepted that her future lay with her two children and not in the past. She could remember it and treasure it, but dwelling too long on what could never be again wasn't healthy.

After Jaina and Zekk had elected to use Hapes as a safe-haven from the Galactic Alliance and had taken up a permanent residence in the palace, Tenel Ka's smiles had become more frequent. Maybe all the girl needed was to have friends around her. It wasn't easy being a widow so young. Mara at least had spent more than her share of years with Luke before he passed on.

"Do they know what it is?" Mara asked. Tenel Ka shook her head.

"Friend Jaina insisted that she wanted it to be a surprise," The Queen smiled once again, "I am sure that is not what Friend Zekk is worried about."

Mara smiled herself, "I'm sure." The dark haired man was cool as cucumber when it came to fighting and was fierce at it as well. But when it came to matters of the heart or to family, he was compassionate to the point where it was ridiculous. They entered the dining room where the large table was set out. It looked silly with a tiny five and a half year old sitting at one end and an eight year old at the other and with a tiny plate of cookies and cup of milk each.

"I'm under the impression that you bake these cookies?" Mara said with a questioning look at Tenel Ka. She nodded.

"I spend my free time baking, it is quite fun," Tenel Ka gestured to the kitchen doors across the room to the entrance they were standing in. Once inside she held out a plate for Mara filled with cookies. "I am sure they would love your company, Master Skywalker. Valin especially is quite fond of you."

"I'm glad, because he seems to do more complaining around me than anyone else," Mara said, taking the plate and laughing. Tenel Ka nodded.

"This is a fact," She said and glanced in the direction of the dining room.

"The one he really looks up to is Anakin though," Mara said. Tenel Ka paused and then sighed with a nod.

"The times he has been here to see us, Anakin and Valin were always inseparable," Tenel Ka said, her brow furrowing slightly, "I do not know if it is right to let him idolize his uncle so much."

Mara regarded Tenel Ka for a moment before asking the obvious question, "Why?"

"Anakin is an independent soul, Valin is not," Tenel Ka replied plainly, "Jacen was the same. He thrived on the energy of those around him and he channeled it into his own lifestyle. Valin is the same." Mara nodded.

"He is, but he is also quite independent. I notice from his training that he is an independent fighter. If he were alone on a battlefield he'd be able to fight on his own," Mara shook her head, "Jacen and Jaina were always meant to fight together because they were twins. Valin doesn't have a twin, so he has to rely on his own strength."

Tenel Ka sighed, "I only hope he does not come to think he has to be alone. One should never shoulder burdens alone." Mara noted the pain and resistance to let the tears escape in Tenel Ka's eyes. She knew a little about what had gone on with Tenel Ka's sickness and how Jacen had tried to take it from her. It wasn't long after that incident that he was killed. It was bitterly ironic that it wasn't the deadly disease that had killed him in the end and it was obvious that Tenel Ka still thought about that.

"Let's go join them," Mara jerked her head towards the dining room. "The more, the merrier, right?" Tenel Ka met Mara's eyes and then nodded, the light returning to her own.

"This is also a fact," She said and followed Mara, grabbing a plate on the way out.

* * *

"Galactic Alliance!" The stormtrooper kicked in the door and immediately the blasters found the people hidden among the boxes of the storage facility. "Hands on your heads!" As soon as the words left his voice box the sound of hissing sounded through the dark storage facility. Seconds later he was staring down at a glowing lilac colored blade.

"Next time, bring your filthy Sith friends with you," The robed figure wielding the blade said coldly and then kicked the trooper back onto the floor. Several other robed figures stepped into the clear to stare down the small squad of stormtroopers gathered in the doorway. They immediately backed out and began to run for their speeders. The figures closed down their lightsabers and stood with stiff frowns on their faces.

"I wonder how many of the others they found," One of them said to the one with the lilac blade.

"From the way they ran, I doubt they found any of the trained ones," The figure glanced to the side, "But the trainees are vulnerable targets." There was murmuring from the others at those words. "We need to hurry and find them."

"Yes, Master!" The other robed figures said in unison and all ran past the leader for their own speeders.

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. I've been busy with New Years stuff and I needed (as I mentioned in my opening A/N) to figure out my wi-fi here. Most of the future updates for the next two months will be on the weekends. Thanks for reading! =) **


	6. Divulge and Divide

**Chapter 5**

**Divulge and Divide**

_A/N- Long time no post, huh? Well, it could be longer, so I think you guys can forgive me for this one. _

_Let's see… what's to say about this chapter? Not much comes to mind. I'm not getting as much time to post as I thought I would over the weekends, but I'm trying. _

_I also updated "Somewhere Out There" and if I get some time tomorrow I'll work on posting the next chapter of "Remember" and update "Always." _

_Thanks for hanging in there! _

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Han ducked out of sight of the main alleyway and leaned against the wall, letting out a long sigh. He was probably in deep trouble if Hank turned out to be a turncoat. Han's ears buzzed with the sound of boots on the ground. It was faint, but Han knew the sound from years of hiding from stormtroopers and other lowlifes. He raised his blaster, bringing it up to level with his ear and inched sideways against the wall. Without a second's pause he whipped it out and aimed it at the skull of the figure.

Han found himself equally challenged with a cold blaster muzzle pressed to his temple from his blind spot and faced to face with one held by none other than Hank himself.

"Drop it, Solo," Hank stated. Han frowned and moved his finger onto the trigger.

"You first," He said, feeling the sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck. Whatever Hank did, Han wasn't going to jump to any conclusions.

"You going to shoot me before you can find out where your son is?" Han said. Hank's face hardened even more than it had already.

"Your word, can I trust it?" Hank asked. Han raised his brow a bit, but kept a level gaze.

"It's the word of a smuggler," He answered, "If you can deal with that." Hank tensed for a second and then lowered his blaster and nodded to his companion.

"I can deal with that," Hank stuck out his hand and Han paused for a second before giving it a firm shake. Then he offered the famous Solo grin, to which Hank returned in kind with a toothy grin of his own.

"Gotta hand it to you, Solo, you sure know how to deal with tense situations," Hank said with a nod at the rodian who was putting away his blaster now that he had sensed that the situation wasn't dangerous anymore.

"Well, I've been face to face with Imperials, smugglers, you name it, it's part of the job description," He sighed, "But it looks like I'm back to my old job of being an on the run fugitive."

Hank nodded, "So are we all. Anyone who so much as looks at a Galactic Alliance soldier the wrong way is dragged off to kriff knows where." Han nodded, immediately thinking of Corran and how his daughter Jysella had been captured by the G.A. a while back. It was hard to think what would have happened if Jaina had suddenly been abducted. Though, that was unlikely as Zekk would have gone to the ends of the universe to rescue her and by then Jaina would have wreaked havoc on the Galactic Alliance from the inside out. It was in the Solo blood.

"So what now? How do you plan to verify if I'm worthy of seeing my son?" Hank almost sounded bemused as he smiled wryly at Han. There were so many answers to that question that Han could have joked about, but instead he replied with the most logical one, a definite first for him.

"I don't, Kirk can decide for himself if you're for real," He waved his hand to signal the two others to follow as he stepped behind a building and pulled out his comlink. With a few swift motions he typed in the code and Kirk's voice drearily came through.

"Kirk. Watcha need?" Hank's expression went from confusion to tense apprehension and he took a step back from the comlink as though it were going to explode.

"Well, Kirk, I've got a man here who claims to be your father, care to validate that?" Han gave Hank a hard stare and held out the comlink. "Either you take it, or I take off."

"Hey now, I wasn't saying I didn't want to talk to him," Hank said, holding up his hands.

"Dad?" Kirk's hesitant voice crackled through and halted both men in midsentence. They turned their heads to look at the device, uncertainty ridden on Hank's face and solemn realization on Han's.

"That you, Kirk?" Hank said quietly. There was a brief silence before the response came through like a cold stab out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Hank flinched visibly. He tried to the hurt in his voice when he replied.

"That's no way to talk to me after all this time. I was looking for you," Hank said. A cold laugh met Hank's ears and caused him to grimace even more deeply.

"Looked for me? You dropped me on your father's doorstep and ran off the moment you found out I had force potential. I'm not going to discuss this. You walked out of my life. Now you have no right to be in it at all." The line went quiet for a moment, making Han think that Kirk had hung up. "And Han, do me a favor and don't call me again while you're with him." Then the inevitable click sent a dead silence across the streets. Han held his breath as the moment turned to minutes, only to be broken by the sigh that left Hank's lips and the scuffing of his boots on the gunk covered streets.

"Ey!" All three turned around, drawing their blasters to point at the source behind them. There in the center between the two buildings stood a greenish gray uniformed black furred wolf with a large assault rifle slung over his shoulder. From the patches on his sleeve and the dark lines that marked rank on his shoulders, he was clearly an officer of the Galactic Alliance. His greenish grey eyes bore into the three men. The undertone of his voice had a heavy accent in it that gave a deep harshness to the ends of all his words. "You are not meant to be here." He stepped forward, causing the rocks beneath his boots to snap and crack under his weight. The light fell on his uniform, bringing into view the clear red and white insignia sewn in underneath the Galactic Alliance patch on his right arm: a white stag with red antlers and a white armband with the same symbol on his left. Hank paled.

"Where are your IDs?" The officer barked. It made sense that the Galactic Alliance had a shistavanen as an officer. They were brutal sentient beings with little patience for reasoning and were loyal to their leaders and allies.

"We don't have them with us," Hank said.

"No?" The officer snarled, "Then why are you in this district? Do you not know that you need IDs to travel?"

Han scoffed, "I didn't know that you needed IDs to travel from one street to another." The officer did not look amused.

"This is a law. Do you not follow the law?" The officer stiffened when he saw the defiance in the eyes of all three, as well as the sign that none of them were going to lower their weapons. "Weapons have been banned in this district." He reached into one of the lower pockets of his uniform coat to retrieve a metal device and to which officer pressed a clawed finger on the glowing blue panel in the center. It beeped once then turned red.

Han glanced around, this time noticing that the eerie silence wasn't the same kind he'd encountered anywhere else. This time it was colder. The cool eyes hidden beneath the helmet of the officer never left Han's. Somehow the officer knew he was outnumbered, yet he didn't show an ounce of fear or sense that he was in danger. If Han had to describe the look on the wolf's face, he would have said it was a cold detachment with a hint of pride.

None of them moved. So it immediately disturbed Han when he heard thumping on the ground and within seconds, dozens of white armored troopers appeared behind the officer and they trained their thin guns on the three others. Unlike the usual white stormtroopers, these had the same stag symbol on the center of their helmets and on the side armor plates of their arms. Only theirs were black and red, instead of white and red. Their eyes peered through the sights to focus on their three targets and only the targets.

"Lower your weapons!" The officer barked, now aiming his weapon as well. Han trained his weapon on the officer's head. Hank shot his companion a warning look, but Han, as he was as fed up of the Galactic Alliance's abuses as anyone, didn't heed it. Rather, he decidedly ignored it.

"Eat blaster dust," Han spat and fired. The blast struck the shistavanen in the eye and he went down, clasping a paw to it. Almost instantaneously Han was surrounded and pressed into the grimy, wet, and muddy surface of the gravel below. He winced as some of the rocks bit into his cheeks and one of the troopers none too gently dug his boot into Han's exposed back and pressed the cold end of the gun to Han's skull.

The officer stood up, still pressing a paw to stem the dark blue blood streaming down between his claws. His fanged scowl was feral and filled with an indignant outrage at his injury. "Arrest this man."

Hank and Dorga could only watch helplessly as their friend was hauled up and pulled away with dozens of guns trained on his head, hands bound by stun cuffs.

"What are your names?" A trooper demanded of the two, "You will receive a warning on your records for violating the law of this district."

"That soft? Wouldn't you rather shoot uz?" Dorga asked. The Trooper didn't respond and continued to stand there with his data pad out, eyes on the two others.

"Hank Dekim," Hank said. "But I'd get out of here before you end up like your fair leader." He gestured with his blaster. The trooper now stepped back a pace, but otherwise seemed unaffected by the comment. If there was fear in the eyes of the trooper, Hank and Dorga wouldn't be able to see it for the black visor hid all emotions from the public eye. With a curt nod of acknowledgement, the trooper then turned on his hell and stiffly marched away.

"They'll kill him az an example to otherz," Dorga stated as he watched the trooper disappear around the corner. Hank's eyes continued to stare off into the distance, a cold fear lit in them.

"He's Han Solo, they'll give him no such lenience once they realize who he is," Hank said. It was time for him to take a stance, even if that meant falling into the line of fire. The time for neutrality had passed.

* * *

It was four thirty in the morning when Leia was woken from her slumber by the insistent pounding on the door to her apartment suite. She blinked the sleep from her eyes long enough to pull on a robe and slide into her slippers before heading to the door.

When she opened it, she found not the friendly face of one of her family members or friends, but the cold and stiff face of a Galactic Alliance officer. It was a surprise since she was under the impression that no one in the Galactic Alliance was aware that she was living in the apartment building.

"Glory to the Galactic Alliance!" The officer proclaimed and stood stiffly to attention before speaking in a normal tone, "As a member of this apartment building, you are to be informed of a change in the laws of all planets under the rule of the Galactic Alliance." The grayish green uniformed officer held out a pamphlet. "Under Galactic Alliance law 137 we are placing all buildings under the jurisdiction of an officer and a stormtrooper unit. All residents will be monitored at all times. Any resistance or violations to these laws will be punished," He then lifted his head and shouted once more, "Glory to the Galactic Alliance!" Then the officer was gone. Leia shut the door and leaned against the wall, feeling the beginnings of a headache from being awakened and shouted at so early in the morning.

Monitoring? Stormtroopers? These weren't the kinds of things one heard from the New Republic and it was proof that whatever was left of it had disappeared completely now. She knew that it was time for her to disappear before any more laws prohibited her from helping the remaining loyalists to the New Republic and its Jedi. It was time to flee to Hapes, where she could do something.

* * *

Han glanced up from his seated position in the chair, hands stiff cuffed behind his back and his arms chained to the chair with electric chains that would shock him whenever he made a move to get up or shifted too far to either side of the chair.

He'd been sitting in the dark of the cold room, surrounding by metal windowless walls and left to stare blankly at the door, where he expected his supposed judge to enter and condemn him. It clacked open then and a man with graying hair and dressed in the same uniform as the shistavarian, except this one was black. " He closed the door behind him, taking off his uniform cap and smiling at Han as if they were old friends and he was waiting for the officer to arrive at their selected location. The officer dropped the folder he was carrying onto the table as he sat down, "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Mr. Solo, I imagine you already know I am quite busy as a judge here."

Han's jaw twitched. "Let's drop the formalities, shall we, huh? You and I both know you're not here to share a drink with me." The judge continued to smile and he nodded.

"You are wise, Mr. Solo, you know your situation. It will take me less time to explain your sentencing then," He eyed Han, "I trust there will be no objections?"

"Like I've got a choice," Han said with a shrug and felt a stinging sensation as both the stun cuffs and the chains zapped him for moving. He caught the officer smiling contentedly at his prisoner's pain and Han felt the distinct urge to punch the living daylights out of the man for it.

"You've been accused, by many witnesses, to have assaulted a special officer of the Galactic Alliance," The judge stated in a flat, unfeeling tone, "Captain Havs Uzier has lost an eye because of you, Rebel. Have you anything to say?"

"Yeah," Han replied, somewhat bitterly amused that he was once again a 'rebel.' "I don't regret it one bit." The judge stiffened, his face hardening at Han's response.

"Very well," He opened the folder, "You will be moved to Edenhayven tomorrow where you shall have ample time to adjust your view of the Galactic Alliance and remedy your actions against it."

Han frowned, "What is Edenhayven?"

"You are no longer permitted to ask me questions, Prisoner 8556," The officer stood up and then strode out. Moments later another two stormtroopers entered. Han felt fear rise in his gut. He was no longer allowed to even speak? The galaxy was definitely in trouble if its heroes of the past were treated like criminals, or worse, if they were treated like dirt to be flicked off the jackets of the officers who enforced the laws against the former heroes.

Firm armored hands gripped Han's arms and he was marched to his cell and shoved in without a second glance at the impact it had on his nose. The blood splattered his shirt as he felt and heard the clear crack as it broke.

Things were about to get worse. He just knew it.

* * *

Kirk let out a low sigh and let the comlink in his hand drop to the ground. He wasn't sure what to make of his past anymore. So his father had been alive this entire time, but had somehow managed to not get in touch with Kirk?

Even after his grandfather had died and left Kirk alone in a seemingly neglectful galaxy, Kirk had truly believed his parents were either dead or incapable for some reason, of looking for their son.

But the lies his grandfather had told started to turn transparent when after years of waiting, he discovered a holo-message informing Birk, his grandfather and that they weren't returning because having a Jedi for a son was "a burden." For years Kirk really believed that was why he was alone and embraced that he was always going to have to survive without any help whatsoever.

He slowly lowered himself into a chair next to the bed. Though Zenoma Sekot didn't have much in the way of technology, it did have the necessities provided by Kada and the other supplies brought over by the Jedi and the Sytars over the years. He and Natie shared a stone residence with an individual kitchen, small sitting room and a bedroom. It was small, but it served its purpose. Kirk didn't like sitting around much anyways. Especially with Nina constantly on the go, he was always outside. Except for today. Just hours ago he had returned from Mykyr and received a call from his father, whom he had believed was dead or simply didn't care. Kirk didn't want to go outside when his mind was about to burst.

He couldn't figure head nor tail of the recent events. First Anakin had revealed that he was training to stop a condition that could kill him, then the call from Kirk's father, and now he was getting a bad feeling through the force that something horrible had just happened in the central part of the galaxy.

"Kirk? I can't find Nina anywhere-" Natie cut herself off in midsentence when she saw the sober expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," He rubbing his temples and letting out a feeble laugh, "I'm just thinking." Natie set down the bag of food she was carrying and crossed over to where he was seated.

"I know that whenever you're just thinking, it's probably something serious," She said quietly, "What happened?"

He shook his head, "Never mind." Without another word he stood up, only to stop when he heard the buzzing of his comlink. "Dekim. They what?" His face contorted into a scowl of frustration and incredulous rage, "What about the others?" He pressed, "No, bring them here. We can't risk anyone else getting taken. Right, I'll let the others know." He clicked the off button and turned to find Natie staring at him with her arms folded across her chest, brow furrowed like it usually was when she was worried.

"Something's happened, hasn't it," She stated. He nodded.

"The Galactic Alliance has cracked down on all planets under its control, no one is allowed to go anywhere without an ID and all buildings are monitored all the time without consent. There are also stormtroopers posted everywhere." She tensed and sucked in her breath.

"Just like in the days of the empire," She said. Kirk nodded. This was exactly what he had feared would happen. The Galactic Alliance only had to tighten its grip on the galaxy a bit more before the last of the resistors were crushed. It was a fluid plan of destruction.

"Well, just like old times, Han's been captured," Kirk said, sinking back down into his chair. Natie froze.

"You're joking."

"Hardly a joking topic," Kirk said, fixing a wry smile on his face. "I think we all know that we have to fight this out now. It's only a matter of time before they decide to arrest all former members of the New Republic, Jedi and kill them without explanation."

Natie scowled, "And you want to go out there and fight, despite knowing this?" He fixed her with a placating smile, but nodded.

"We don't have a choice if we want to nip this monster in the bud," Kirk gripped his knees, "Anakin is already out there training so he can fight. I have a responsibility to this galaxy as well." Natie heaved a sigh.

"Where will you go?"

"Hapes," Kirk said slowly, "It's the best ally we have at the moment and they'll need all the help they can get. Besides, the Jedi will need shelter and a place to meet to plan a counter attack." Natie continued to look unconvinced of his reasoning, even though she knew it was the best bet they had at fighting.

"That's it, then? You're going to up and leave me here with Nina while you go off to fight your war? Sorry, Kirk, but things just don't work that way."

"Then what way does it work?" He demanded, "Because I've been living here for five years, in safety while the galaxy falls apart. It's been falling apart for years. But I may get one chance to change that, to reverse it and it won't happen if I sit here."

There was a pregnant silence before she slowly nodded her head, "Fine, but you're not leaving me or your daughter behind. We'll go to Hapes and help you fight."

"Come on, Natie, you're bringing Nina to Hapes?" He blurted. Natie laughed and closed the remaining distance between them and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Kirk, you're going to have to learn sooner or later that I don't take to being a stay at home kind of girl very well," She then kissed him on the cheek. He swallowed, stunned momentarily by the effect it had on his brain.

"Believe me," He said, "I noticed."


	7. A Whisper in the Dark

**Chapter 6**

**A Whisper in the Dark**

_A/N- I'm updating! Cause that's how I roll… like sushi. Okay, bad joke. But relevant because that's what I had for lunch. =) Yummy ramen and bubble tea on Sunday (well because I took so long, it was the Sunday before last). _

_So, this will be the last update probably until next weekend. Feedback is always welcome (as long as it's not flaming). I think we all know that by now. _

_Toodles,_

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Tahiri was patient throughout Corran's explanation of what had happened with Anakin on Mykyr and even though the older Jedi stayed true to what he believed Anakin would want Tahiri to know about the situation, he could feel her tense anxiety and general frustration with her partner. It was only natural.

"You don't have to hold back, Corran. I know he asked you to keep something from me," Tahiri said finally. Corran looked uncomfortable and sighed.

"Look, Tahiri, I'm not half the man I wish I was or even someone with a quarter of the courage of Anakin."

"Corran," Tahiri said gently.

"No, Tahiri, hear me out," Corran said, with a shake of his head. For the first time she noticed the graying of his hair near his ears and the little traces of white near his forehead. His eyes had an almost defeated expression in them, he had dark lines under his eyes, one for year he'd spent trying to fix the galaxy he lived in. "I've always wanted the best for everyone. For my family, for my friends," He smiled weakly, "And for my students."

Tahiri nodded. "Nobody blames you, Corran. I don't understand why every single Jedi seems to feel the need to play the self blame game." Corran let out a chuckle.

"It certainly does seem to be the pattern of the day, doesn't it?" He paused, looked down and then clasped his hands. "Tahiri, Anakin's not coming back."

"I know, he's going to be training with Jesse. He wouldn't tell me that, but I know more than he thinks I do," Tahiri said with wry smile. Corran didn't return it. He didn't say anything for a moment and then his forehead creased with worry.

"No, Tahiri. You don't understand," Corran said slowly, "He's not a Jedi anymore."

* * *

"Your expression is one of recognition," The Admiral said, smiling knowingly. "You know who I am." Billy's face hardened in his attempt to hide his anger. "Explain this to me."

"I don't have to explain anything," Billy snapped. The Admiral sighed with a bored expression crossing his face and then closed his eyes. The boy let out a scream as a searing pain went through his entire skull, from bone to his eyes, causing them to squeeze shut. After a minute, the pain was gone and he dropped to the floor.

"Interesting," The Admiral stated, "So five years ago, your mother was killed in one of my force strikes on Coruscant." Billy moaned and looked up at the man. He was youthful and had an almost frighteningly charismatic smile that was smug enough to make anyone think the Admiral was invincible. Billy knew better. He'd seen the Admiral's face when no one else had. He knew that that the face behind the Grand Admiral known as Xillanor was known only to a few within the Galactic Alliance, including its mysterious leader and the highest ranked officers. All the others never saw him or made the connection that they were the same person.

One thing Billy didn't know, was who the man behind Xillanor's mask was. Aside from the face, there was nothing telling about his features and Billy had searched records in the public databases when his father wasn't looking. Edward Ladon hadn't invested himself in anything after his wife's death.

There were things Edward would tune out and others he would focus on in his extensive period of mourning. He'd sit at his desk for hours, not doing anything and then get up to go home whenever he felt like it. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. Except of course, for his children, they were the only things that kept him grounded.

Billy had noticed his father's lack of interest, but he'd worked hard to keep it from his sister. There would be a time to address that issue, but it wasn't this moment. His eyes never left Xillanor's face as the Admiral stared meditatively at the wall, fingers cupping his chin.

"You read my mind," Billy seethed. Xillanor's brow lifted.

"Yes, Dear Boy, I read your mind. There are many more things I could teach you if you let me," He crouched down to be level with the boy, "I am a bounty hunter and a force user. I can fight with or without the force. There are infinite possibilities for those who seek them. I sought them. Before I had them, I was, like you, a nobody."

Billy scoffed, "You're just a cold killer who brushes off his crimes as excuses to be 'seen.'" Xillanor's face was stoic for a moment and then his lips curled into an approving smile.

"You are quite observant, Billy, I wonder if you'll ever be fully recognized for it," Xillanor sat down at his desk, his eyes combing over the boy. Once he let himself go, the powers available to Billy would be extensive. But he had to let go of his past. Something that mediocre Jedi like Acturius Genlong couldn't force out of Billy. But Xillanor could. "I too have been ignored and overlooked, William. Do not presume to think that just because I am in power now, that fact has always been the case."

For a moment Billy looked as though he were going to object, but sensing that there was no lie in Xillanor's words and that he didn't have any reason to doubt them, he nodded. "Then why hurt those like you?"

Xillanor sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Like many things in this galaxy, there are often goals where you cannot follow the rules of ethics if you want to accomplish them."

Billy furrowed his brow. "So what are you saying? That I have to be a bad person in order to get what I want?"

"Is that not what happened when you were younger?" Xillanor smiled. "Your parents told you to do the exact opposite. Why was that?" Billy opened his mouth and then shut it. This admiral was messing with his head and to his dismay it was working simply because he was too confused to argue.

"My father never told me what to do. I sensed what was right," Billy said. Xillanor smiled encouragingly.

"Exactly, Billy," The Grand Admiral waved his hand towards the window where outside stormtroopers were marching in perfect formations up and down the parade grounds. "You, unlike those soldiers outside, have a mind of your own. You are well aware of your surroundings. Not many can claim to know right from wrong just by feeling it."

Billy frowned and averted his eyes, "People looked at me funny when I said stuff about it." Xillanor nodded.

"They don't understand, that's why," The man straightened, "But I do." He grew serious. "Your decision to defy orders was based on your sister, was it not?"

"They were manipulating her," The boy snapped, "Just as you're trying to manipulate me now. I can feel you trying to get into my head." Billy concentrated and then much to Xillanor's shock, the bounty hunter staggered backwards. For a moment, it seemed as if Xillanor was pausing to deliberate retaliation, but instead, he nodded.

"Allow me to amend my statement," Xillanor said coolly, "Your sister will be left to her own decision after the training, _if _you cooperate."

* * *

Kirk wasn't entirely sure if he liked how flimsy some of the security was around the palace. It almost seemed, at times, that no one was watching the halls.

"Kirk," He heard the exasperated annoyance in Natie's voice and didn't need to see her face to tell that she had noticed his obsessive examination of the security of the Grand Palace on Hapes. "If you don't stop that right now, you'll find it very hard to leave Hapes to go on your mission."

He didn't miss the subtext: she was either going to ground him or maim him so he couldn't leave. Either way he didn't like the prospects. He halted his examinations, but very reluctantly. His daughter was going to be staying here and the last thing he wanted was for her to be an open target during an attack.

"She's your daughter, Kirk," Natie said, "I think she'll be fine." She came up next to him and when she turned, she noted how worried he was. He had the same expression on his right before he disappeared, leaving her behind with Luke Skywalker. Kirk's skill-set was full when it came to methods of hiding and vanishing without a trace.

"My dad said that to me," His voice was quiet and subdued. "Right before he and my mom left." Natie stared at him. It was the first time since his conversation with Han and in turn, Kirk's father, that he had mentioned his father at all. In fact, Kirk had never even mentioned his family in the years she'd known him, except for the occasional comment about how he didn't want to hear about his family ever again.

"So they just left?" Natie ventured, hoping he wouldn't close up right after he'd initiated the conversation. His gaze continued to be distant, but he nodded mutely. "Why?"

"Do you remember your parents?" Natie opened her mouth and then shut it before shaking her head. "It's probably better that way." The truth was that she remembered a little about them. But she couldn't hold onto a single coherent or even solid memory of what they were like and it bothered her. She couldn't stand not knowing where she came from and Brookes refused to say anything about them. He knew more than he let on and as far as she knew, the truth about their parents had died with him.

"They must have cared," Natie said gently, "Or he wouldn't have said he was looking for you." Kirk's expression hardened.

"Even if he did, he failed to find me when I needed him," He turned around, She had a bad feeling that there was more to their rift than either one was willing to talk about. But who would actually reveal the whole truth? Each side was biased by years of distance and bitterness. Kirk had been abandoned. That much was clear. But the question of why and how, only he and his father knew and neither one was willing to talk.

At least, Kirk wasn't. Natie wasn't about to let this lie. Not when he had a chance to find his family again. All the people who knew her parents were dead. "Kirk, I think you should talk to your father."

He whirled around, the anger in his eyes was apparent, but she didn't flinch. He was simply upset and it was about time someone confronted him about his past. If anyone had to do it, she was the one. Luke wasn't around to press him for details or to fill Natie in on Kirk's past. He had to be the one.

"Natie," He said, his brow creasing in pain, "Please, this is one part of my past you can't know about."

"I already know the result, Kirk. The only thing that's left are the events that lead up to it," She said, folding her arms across her chest. "I have to wonder. Are you afraid that if someone finds out about your parents, you won't have something to hide behind anymore?"

Kirk stared at her for a moment and to her surprise, he smiled. "Perceptive as ever," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "But sometimes it's better that you not know the truth. Please try to understand."

She paused and then at the soft and pleading look in his eyes, she nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Anakin sprawled out on the ground, chest heaving. Jesse stood several feet away, hand out, palm facing forward.

"You aren't using your flames, Anakin," Jesse said. "Why?"

Anakin lifted his head and frowned, "I think we both know why." Jesse's brow furrowed. _He isn't lying. But is it really that simple?_

"Of course," Jesse said with a complacent smile, "You're the noble one. Endlessly trying to defy your namesake."

"I'm not Anakin Skywalker," Anakin snapped, getting to his feet. Jesse nodded, waving his hand in dismissal.

"I would never insinuate such a thing," Jesse said plainly, "Though I do see that you are holding back because of anger. What is it that you are so angry about?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Anakin asked. Jesse looked as though he were about to retort, but then nodded.

"A fair question," He said, "Because it is fair, I shall answer. But I want it known that I do not make a practice of answering any and all questions asked."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Duly noted." Jesse could be such a prat about his mysterious group known as the "Fallen Knights." It took everything in Anakin's nature not to automatically link them to the same Sith that had brought about the downfall of the Old Republic. It was a tempting thought, but it didn't completely answer all of Anakin's questions, including the ones about the Veila family.

As Tahiri was his best friend and his life partner, he had a certain sense of duty to finding out what Jesse's game was before he let the twin anywhere near his sister.

"Because here on Mykyr, it is only you that stands between your death from misuse of force fire and your control of it, additionally, I am the reason why you didn't die immediately after you arrived. Had you waited any longer, the burns may have worsened, doing force knows what to your body. Imagine Tahiri's reaction if you suddenly turned to ash, hmm?" Anakin's seethed inwardly at how flippantly Jesse spoke of Tahiri's feelings. Didn't he had any emotions at all?

"I may seem like a robot, My Dear Brother in Law," Jesse said, stepping forward, hands clasped behind his back, "But I care enough about this galaxy and its fate to want to ensure that the ones protecting will survive to see another day. Perhaps it is my own folly that guides me, but I stand by it."

He lifted his hand, "Now, let's try this again. And this time, control your feelings."


	8. Nobody Knows

**Chapter 7**

**Nobody Knows**

_A/N- So we're getting into the thick of this here story and I'm excited to post each chapter. Unfortunately my internship prevents me from posting as much as I'd like to (but I'm not complaining since my internship is amazing). _

_Anyways, here's the next installment and thanks again to all my readers for their patience. _

_Best,_

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Tahiri paused for a second to intake Corran's words before she replied, "What do you mean he's not a Jedi?"

"I'm sure you've realized this already yourself, Tahiri," Corran said, eyeing her carefully and with a firm gaze, "But Anakin has given up on decidedly being on one side of the force or the other. He's chosen the path that only those who pave it know of."

Tahiri paused, folding her arms across her chest, "Meaning what?" She felt a sense of relief that Kam was absent from the discussion. He was unusually perceptive for a five year old and this had caused a few problems over the years in terms of keeping him out of serious discussions.

She knew the astute sense of observation her son had was no trait of hers. It was something Anakin had without a doubt. She was observant, sure, but Anakin was sharp, sharper than the majority of the Jedi she knew and especially those who weren't force sensitive. Even without his Jedi powers, he could tell things that no one else seemed to.

When it came to the important aspects of knowing people and getting into their heads without breaking any of the rules as a Jedi, Anakin was the best. Kam, it seemed, had the same uncanny ability. He too sensed things about the people around him that no one else picked up on, not even Tahiri herself. Why she'd decided to marry a man who undoubtedly would drive himself to the ends of the galaxy before he allowed anyone to see what was truly on his mind, was beyond her.

"He's not going to stop using dark methods if he thinks it'll help the galaxy," Corran said plainly. He felt her eyes almost burning into his skin. Her gaze was clearly one that assured him that she wouldn't stand for vague answers. Anakin was not only her husband and best friend, but he was first and foremost a fellow Jedi. The future of the Jedi in the eyes of all but the current Jedi Order, but Luke believed Anakin to be the heir to the force, and that was all the confirmation that the war hardened Corran needed. He would stand by Anakin and protect him.

It was a foolish pledge to lay down one's life simply for the word that he or she would be the future, but Corran sensed Anakin's actions were driven by a deeper source than simply a desire to rebel against the bitter tone the galaxy had begun to take on.

The Galactic Alliance had delivered its statement of purpose. Now Anakin would act. Of that, Corran was positive. If he had anything to do with it, he would see to it that Anakin cut off the head of the monster that was the leader of the Galactic Alliance.

Or should the younger Jedi fail, Corran was prepared to take on the task himself. He would be lying if he said he didn't relish the idea.

"I gathered that much myself," Tahiri said with a sigh, "I've known Anakin for a long time and if I don't know him by now, I wouldn't be able to name one person who knew him better than I did."

Corran nodded. "You're also one of the only people who can get through to him completely."

"One of them?" Tahiri repeated. As far as she was concerned, Anakin Solo rarely ever listened to anyone, no matter how reasonable they were or how close they were to him. She had a hard enough time getting him to listen to her, let alone take her suggestions seriously and least of all abide by them.

"Your brother knows how to get through to Anakin in a way we don't," Corran said, stiffening, "And Anakin will let him because it's the only way he'll be able to fix what the galaxy has broken. And what he's broken within himself."

Tahiri frowned at that. "What aren't you telling me, Corran?" He shifted and stood up, letting loose a sigh that revealed the weight that he hadn't betrayed in his voice.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, but the truth is I only know as much about what Anakin's doing there as he let me," The older Jedi smiled wryly, "If only we knew what he was thinking, then all our minds would be at peace."

Tahiri shook her head. "No. I know what's on his mind. But that doesn't give me any peace. If anything, it only makes me more uncomfortable."

* * *

The abrupt summons to the presence of the leader of the Galactic Alliance posed only a minor annoyance to the Grand Admiral known only to the public by his pseudonym "Xillanor." The name installed fear among the stormtroopers enlisted in the army and certainly set many of the more rebellious planets in line.

They hardly point up a fight when the Galactic Alliance stated that all regions under the control of the G.A. required security in every building, street and each district would have a code through which the G.A. could manage it. The leader, however, was not satisfied with the results.

There were still so many loose ends to tie up. The grip over the planets wasn't strong enough to stop all forms of rebellion from taking place. If anything, the past had proven that the tightening of control caused there to be more loopholes.

All enemies had to be eliminated without question.

That very task was left to the hands of Xillanor himself. The bounty hunter was a trained killer, more ruthless and cold than Darth Vader had ever been. The leader had all but stated that the bounty hunter could kill as he saw fit, but it was implied that he and he alone had the power to override a direct order from the leader of the Galactic Alliance.

This was what Xillanor came to discover was the reason for his summons to the leader. The leader sat in an armchair, turned to face the bounty hunter, who was dressed in his high command black uniform. He rarely wore his white uniform as he saw it to be too flashy and drew too much attention to his person. Few within the G.A. high command actually knew what Xillanor's real name was and even fewer knew what that name meant.

"Close the door," The leader said coolly to the officer who came in with Xillanor, "Leave us." The officer bowed and then closed the heavy metal doors behind him with a clang. They sent a shudder through the almost empty office of the leader of the G.A.

He eyed his chief killer.

"It has come to my attention that you have taken a young boy under your wing," The leader said coldly.

"With all due respect, that is my business alone," Xillanor said coolly. He smiled then, noticing how angry this made Uldir.

"May I remind you," The leader said in a falsely patient tone, "Who is leader here?"

"I know," Xillanor said casually. "I'm sure you also know that my loyalty to you is only because of your blood."

Uldir paused, contemplatively bordering on infuriation and then laughed, "Fair enough. If you were anyone else, I'd have killed you here and now. But you really are a slick bastard. A good one to keep around for tasks that require a complete disregard for humanity," He nodded and then frowned, "Do me a favor and at least inform me yourself when you choose to take on a charity project."

"On the contrary, this is hardly a charity project," Xillanor said, stepping forward and setting a folder on the desk. "The boy in question, William Ladon is a child of a force sensitive man. He is embittered and easy to manipulate. His sister is at the Shadow Academy."

"Then why have you withheld him from there?" Uldir asked, leaning forward to open the folder. "According to the file, they are both equally able to serve the G.A. as a Sith."

Xillanor smiled, "They are better off being separated. That way he won't know what is happening with his sister. I have her condition, truthful or not, to hang over his head. But at a certain point that won't be necessary."

Uldir raised his brow and smiled at the man he considered his right hand, "So you plan to turn him into your puppet?"

Xillanor laughed. "More than that. I plan to make him into my heir apparent. I won't be here forever, you know. Someone needs to have the skills of a ruthless killer and be force sensitive to fill the role. So why not turn him into his own worst nightmare. It should be entertaining to see the results to say the least."

Uldir inclined his head, "I approve. Make sure his turning is thorough though. If he poses any problems," He eyed Xillanor.

"William Ladon doesn't exist," The bounty hunter filled in with a curt nod. Uldir nodded, indicating that his right hand was dismissed. Xillanor turned on his heel to exit, but once he reached the door, Uldir's voice stopped him.

"One more thing," Uldir said, "Be sure that our latest special prisoner is given our utmost care and special treatment."

Xillanor's eyes went wide and then narrowed as he smiled his malicious pleasure at the order, "As you will, Excellency."

* * *

Anakin felt his ribs burn with soreness as he picked himself up from the ground. Jesse had not let up since the training began and Anakin seriously doubted his supposed mentor was planning to any time in the near future.

"Your condition will never improve if you insist that you have weaknesses," Jesse said, slowly walking over to where Anakin sat, nursing his latest bruises.

"Easy for you to say, you have healing powers," He said bitterly. Jesse chuckled.

"I have my own horror stories to tell, Anakin, I'll be happy to relay them to you in due time," He crouched down next to Anakin, eyes suddenly filled with a small amount of sympathy. "Perhaps I was too vague in my claims to help you. My only intent is to help you heal your wounds and allow you the chance to consider the possibility of joining the Fallen Knights."

Anakin shook his head, "I already knew that," He said, "I'm not planning to join your brigade until I know what it is you're planning."

"You will join us either way," Jesse stated plainly, "The moment you came here, you automatically forfeit your right to continue to call yourself a Jedi. Using dark force energy is one thing, but consorting and receiving training from a dark Jedi is another."

"And you consider yourself to be a dark Jedi of consequence?" Anakin asked and then let out a hollow laugh. "The only dark Jedi I'm worried about is the one heading the Galactic Alliance."

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It was difficult to explain something to Anakin that only Jesse understood and understood in part himself. "That may be the right worry right now. But Uldir is only a temporary ruler. He too shall fall like his predecessor, the first Emperor and then the real monster behind the curtain will reveal itself."

Anakin frowned with a dry humor creeping into his tone, "You don't think forcefully taking over the galaxy isn't the work of a monster?"

"No, not really," Jesse answered. Anakin paused, considering this and then waited. There had to be an explanation as to why Jesse wasn't as worried about Uldir as he was. No, there was definitely something Jesse wasn't saying.

"Who is the real monster then?" Anakin asked. Jesse shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is shall be revealed in due time," He waved his hand, "Now let us continue with your training. For tomorrow we have an official task."

Anakin frowned, "But I'm not ready to join you."

"You relinquished that right when you elected to come here," Jesse stated and began to back away. "Your life, your will and your force fire belongs to the Fallen Knights." Before he could object, the blast of light hit Anakin square in the chest and he felt his insides burn and as his vision started to fade, he saw Jesse's eyes glowing a golden yellow with one black dot in each staring Anakin down.


	9. Chasing Smoke

**Chapter 8**

**Chasing Smoke**

_A/N- Hey All, sorry it's been forever since I last posted. I was concentrated on wrapping up my internship (which was amazing). And since it was at one of the biggest publishing companies in the country, I ran into one of the Star Wars editors when I was hunting for free books (yes, FREE books). It was beyond amazing. _

_Anyways, now that I'm back at college I will be able to update more often than I did before (I'm not sure how often, but I'll at least be able to update once a week)._

_I've got my Star Wars playlist running and I'm pumped to present to you the next update of "Fallen Knight."_

_Toodles,_

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Tahiri felt it. As soon as the pain shot through her and Kam began to wail uncontrollably in her arms, she knew she wasn't mistaken. There was something wrong with Anakin. Or rather, something wrong had happened to him. Most of the time when she'd felt something off, she would wait for him to contact her through their force bond. He usually did for fear of her angry reaction if he tried to keep it from her. Even if he did, she could usually break through whether he was aware of it or not. He was just that emotionally tied to her. Anything she said or did left loopholes in the mental blockades he threw up.

This time, however, she couldn't sense what the problem was. She could tell at least that whatever was hurting Anakin wasn't of his own volition, which was saying something was seriously wrong. Usually if he was in a situation where he had to put his life on the line, she could tell that it was of his own volition.

She glanced down at Kam, who was sniffing and squirming in discomfort. He was old enough to sense that something was seriously wrong with his father, even if he didn't know what it was. She pressed her son against her and stepped into the darkness of the jungle on Zenoma Sekot.

Little splotches of light could be seen through the leaves on the trees, but each was as distorted by the shape as the next. Tahiri let a sigh escape her.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming back?" She nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden question. She glanced down at her son, whose eyes were red and drooping from exhaustion.

"Of course, Kam," Tahiri said. "He always does." He yawned and then shook his head.

"You're lying," And that was all he managed to say before he slumped in his mother's arm, sleep finally taking over his willpower.

Tahiri wasn't sure what to make of Kam's comment. How had he known she was lying? And there was something in the way that he'd said it, like the boy wasn't speaking like a child in that moment. He'd used a matter of fact statement and managed to unnerve her with it. This wasn't normal behavior for a five year old, even a force sensitive one. Maybe Anakin was more powerful in the force than she suspected if Kam was already able to sense such things. Or, she felt a cold fear run through her, he wasn't the one speaking to her just now.

She turned abruptly and started back to the cave. She needed to go to Hapes. There was only one person who knew anything about this and could offer advice, if nothing else could be done.

* * *

Kirk woke to find that there were shouts and the thudding of feet in the hallway outside. He immediately threw back the covers and hastily donned his clothes, robe and grabbed his lightsaber before running out into the hallway.

He paused briefly and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the commotion was due to the arrival of a friend, not an enemy. There in the hallway stood Tahiri, Kam, Corran, Zana, and the rest of those who had previously been staying on Hapes.

"Kirk," Corran said, turning his head. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?" The other shook his head.

"I was going to get up in a bit anyways," He said and nodded to Tahiri. "I trust all his well on Mykyr?" From her expression, he got the gist of the story. She not only didn't know what was going on, but she didn't feel it was safe to remain on Sekot anymore. That was definitely saying something.

"Something going on?" Zekk strode over, still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"More than enough to fill several books," Corran said dryly. "Han's been captured." Zekk froze. He glanced backwards as though checking to see if Jaina was behind him.

"We're going after him," He said. Corran frowned. When Zekk got that look in his eyes, he was no longer in the state of mind of rationality.

"That's what I was about to ask," Kirk stated. "We have an obligation to help him. And if we give the Galactic Alliance some gray hairs in the process, all the better." He slipped his lightsaber into his belt. Zekk nodded and stepped over to Kirk's side. Corran continued to frown.

"I don't like this," He said. "This could be a trap. They took Han so we'd come after them. One or all of you could be captured too. Or they'll just kill you all to make it easier."

"Then you can just stay here," Kirk said before anyone else could put a word in. "This is one fight I'm not backing out of." He then turned on his heel and was off down the hall. Zekk gave a reluctant sigh and went after him. Corran still remained stoic. He couldn't decide if going with them was okay when they were both likely to go on killing sprees. He too had been a member of the elite squadron of Jedi that killed at any command from the Republic, but he didn't have any intention of going back there. He didn't want to relive any of those times. And he knew that Kirk didn't either, he was just more prone to follow his emotional impulses. Corran fingered his own lightsaber and then sighed.

"Someone has to make sure they come back," He started off at a jog after the other two. It was then that Mara appeared.

"What's going on?" She backed away as Corran ran past her and it only took her a few seconds to put the initial picture together. "Who's missing and who is Corran going after?"

"Han's been captured and Kirk and Zekk decided to go rescue him," Tahiri offered, "Corran went after them to make sure they actually come back." Mara sighed and a deep scowl creased her face.

"Well, a bunch of war hardened men never did do anything for this galaxy," She lifted her hand and her lightsaber whizzed into it. "I'll go make sure they actually succeed. The rest of you stay here and I mean _all _ of you." She nodded and then she too was gone. Tahiri didn't take long to figure out the subtext. When Jaina and Natie woke up, they were not going to take this lying down. Tahiri now wished that Mara had remained behind so she could keep Jaina and Natie from taking off too. If Han was in Galactic Alliance hands, he was probably deep within its clutches where only a proper army could get in.

Tahiri sunk down against the wall. She was all but completely drained from the flight over to Hapes, from the lack of information about Anakin's status and most of all from the growing misgivings she had about the galaxy in general. There were too many things going wrong for her to handle the things happening in front of her.

What she would give to just sit there against the wall and pretend the galaxy wasn't there. But even then she would still have to come back to reality. She would still have to return to take care of Kam, to keep Anakin out of trouble if that was possible and to make sure that there was a galaxy worth living in. A place that she didn't want to hide from and one she could be sure would always stand even when everything else crumbled about it.

"Mommy?" Kam's eyes peered into Tahiri's. She looked up and then hugged him. How could she have forgotten, even for a moment, that Kam was there in her life, just like Anakin was and even when things seemed hopeless, hope was only as far away as one held it.

"Yes, Kam?" Tahiri said.

"The force is here," He pointed with his finger and to Tahiri's surprise there in front of them was the blue, ghost-like and ethereal form of the force as it was known to her; in the form of a sandy haired farmer with the same bright green eyes as the young woman before him.

"It's been a while," He said with a smile. Tahiri set Kam down and stood up slowly.

"Dad."

* * *

Ann sat in the tiny quarters assigned to her, knees drawn up to her as she stared into the darkness around her. She was afraid, insecure and most of all, wondered why she couldn't remember where her brother was. She was sure that she'd seen him recently, but she didn't remember where.

She'd never been away from him her entire life. When her father took to the bars or to pick fights with the authorities or even the Jedi, Billy would look after her. He'd stand in front of her even if blaster fire would tear him down in seconds. He wasn't the type to accept help either. He disliked being around their father for some reason and whenever the force was brought up, Billy would storm out of the room.

He remembered things about the past that she didn't. It was because she was too young, but she still felt his pain and saw the occasional image of the past through their force bond. No matter how hard he tried to shut it off, it still revealed more than it concealed. The more he avoided talking about the day the Galactic Alliance had broken whatever ground their lives had been built on, the more she garnered that this was the reason he hated the force, thus hating himself for being able to use it.

How she knew all this, was beyond her young mind. There was no way she could fully comprehend, let alone understand completely the emotions surrounding the past or her current situation. Billy wasn't here and that was all she knew. Ann stuck to facts as they were the only things that offered support. Billy also liked to stick to facts. He never once argued a point without supporting it. Yet, all his reasons were emotionally backed.

Ann was the opposite. She used reason without emotional connection. Maybe that was why she didn't feel as angry as Billy did around the Galactic Alliance soldiers. She knew that if she resisted, she would be killed, therefore, she decided not to resist. It was a simple equation and line of thought. Why Billy didn't see or understand that, she couldn't know for sure aside from knowing that he was always emotionally driven.

There was a click and the door to the tiny room opened. She had to shield her eyes from the lights. "Out," A cool filtered voice commanded. She stood from the bed she was given and stepped forward. Immediately she saw that the platform was filled with young children around her age, all dressed in close fitting black uniforms similar to those that the Jedi wore in training. She felt fear but knew it was irrational. If she followed orders, they would have no reason to hurt her. Yes, that was most practical.

"Move," The white armored stormtrooper said, and nudged her with his blaster rifle. She started forward, falling in behind another student. The stormtrooper, satisfied that she wasn't going to cause any trouble, joined the rest of the soldiers walking on the outside of the line of students. They exchanged occasional quips and laughed as the rifles slung across their shoulders swung casually back and forth like pendulums.

She lowered her head. Keeping it down would ensure that no one thought she was making trouble and the truth was, she didn't want to. Billy would probably yell at her or make a scene because of her lack of resistance, but she knew what was best. This was what her instincts were telling her would keep her alive. Living was the only thing that mattered at this point. She wasn't looking up so when the line stopped she found herself trying to walk straight through the back of the student in front of her. She backed up slightly as his head turned around, inclined to look down at her and then he gave her a slight nod. It wasn't much of an indication of friendship or even of something of the supportive nature, but it was an acknowledgment more human than anything she'd encountered since arriving at the Shadow Academy.

The line began moving again and she felt something nudge into her mind. _Keep your eyes ahead, if they see you looking around, you'll be in trouble and don't think too much around the masters. _

He didn't turn around, but it was clear that the boy ahead of her had sent the mental message. Because there were so many other students around, no one seemed to notice the brief connection. It was hard to keep track. So this boy was sharp minded and practical. But was he an ally? He was more likely to be a loyalist to the Galactic Alliance and a Sith in training, two things she didn't really need to involve herself with.

She glanced up to see all the students were filing into an auditorium at the end of the hall. Stormtroopers stood on either side of the massive doors to the entrance and stood to attention without so much as turning to acknowledge the students. As they walked along the carpet line to their seats, more troopers entered behind them and stood in the aisles with their rifles resting on their arms, ready to be drawn if necessary. If anything, this reminded her of a prison, not a school. She'd been to a few schools and none of them had soldiers waiting with guns to shoot students if they so much as thought about running away.

The lights overhead all clicked on and several black robed figures strode onto the stage. They stood with their hands clasped behind their backs and had vacant, unfeeling expressions. She couldn't sense any one emotion from them, not even anger, an emotion said to have been felt by Sith or Dark Jedi, or so her brother had told her.

Then another figure stepped onto the stage and turned to face the audience, a small sweeping across his face. He was youthful with brown hair and a clear air of confidence that bordered on complacent arrogance of his station. He reached into his belt and drew out a metal cylinder. He flicked the switch on the lightsaber and a bright red blade thrummed to life.

"Today we decide who among you is strong enough to withstand mental, physical and verbal attacks," The man said, "If you are not able to resist, your opponent has the opportunity to either spare or kill you. Tests are effective immediately," He nodded to the robed figures standing next to him. "Those who resist or refuse to test will be mentally broken and sent to the stormtrooper training facility. Those who try to run away will be killed on sight. Anyone who is caught trying to aid the rebels will be tortured and interrogated before execution. Failures who are not killed will also be sent to the stormtrooper training facility. Dismissed." The man turned on his heel and strode down the steps of the stage and walked out the door at the bottom of the steps.

"Students will be paired off," One of the robed figures said. "Troopers are to monitor each fight and dispose of the bodies accordingly."

Ann swallowed, feeling open fear for the first time since arriving. _Bodies. _She was going to have to kill other students? Suddenly being practical seemed dauntingly ridiculous.

* * *

Anakin blinked his eyes open. Over him stood the forms of the other Fallen Knights and in the center of the semi-circle was Jesse. He pushed himself up on his elbows and stared blankly at them. He wasn't sure what to make of Jesse's sudden decision to knock him out.

"I'm sorry about having to do that, Anakin," Jesse said and for what seemed like the first time, the other boy genuinely seemed sorry. "But I had to see just how bad your condition was." He gestured to one of the others. "He was able to heal some of the external damage, but you needed to be unconscious for the treatment. It may sting for a while, so we're putting off training until tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks," Anakin said wryly. He didn't relish the idea of being in debt to the same guy who had knocked him out without explanation and had done it in a painfully aggressive way. Not that there were many other ways to do it, but this wasn't one Anakin anticipated.

"I'm sure you know this already, Anakin," Jesse continued as though he hadn't sensed or even heard the sarcasm and cynicism in Anakin's tone. "But we are getting ready for war. Every planet will need to take sides in this fight and so we must as well. As it stands, neither the New Republic's remaining allies nor the Galactic Alliance seem to be likely allies of ours. We are a different kind of Sith, a different kind of soldier from those that serve the planets. You came here because you understood and accepted this fact," He straightened,

"However, you have yet to say whether or not you will join us. A status that I cannot continue to harbor you under," He smiled, "I know you'd rather live than see a galaxy where Jedi are naively using little of their emotions to slash at an enemy they can barely even touch. And your life is almost literally in our hands. So what say you, Anakin Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker, Lord of the Sith. Do you deny that you have a place here or will you continue to chase the enemy when you could simply die from your present injuries at any given time?"

Anakin frowned, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Jesse laughed, "Of course not. I am simply stating facts. Your friends have no doubt chosen their methods of action. What will yours be?" When Anakin remained silent, Jesse waved to the others, who began to disperse, "The choice, of course, is completely yours, Anakin. But I'm sure you know that your decision will affect whether your idea of how the galaxy should be lives or dies," Jesse turned and started away, adding, "I'll expect an answer tomorrow. We move our forces to the front lines in the morning."

Kirk pulled the ship out of hyperspace to find several massive ships looming in his vision. Star Destroyers, but not just any Star Destroyers, these were all the highest class and modified for better attack maneuverability. He soon discovered this when two of them wheel around and started straight for Kirk's ship.

"Gear up and sit tight," Mara said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to need all the luck the force can give us to make it out of this one."


	10. Don't Blink

**Chapter 9**

**Don't Blink**

_A/N- Not much to say since this is a double posting. _

_Oh, lately I've been addicted to listening to Celtic music. Especially "Flogging Molly." No idea what that has to do with Star Wars, but I felt like mentioning it. _

_Enjoy!_

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

For whatever odd reason that nobody, not even the early riser himself could determine, he was up at the crack of dawn with a general soreness in his body that would probably last for the next few hours. Anakin had never had a hangover, but he was sure that this is exactly what it felt like, only worse. He had an earsplitting headache and tightness in his neck that he couldn't quite place for a source.

He rubbed it subconsciously as he stepped out into the foggy clad air. It wrapped about him like a cloak to the point where someone standing in front of him wouldn't be able to see his face or even little more than his silhouette and as far as he could tell there wasn't a soul about to tell any differently.

It was far too early for anything to be awake, not even those in the Galactic Alliance or if they were awake, Anakin wasn't in the mind to care if he woke them. His force bond stretched out and when he lightly touched the mind he was trying to reach, he felt some hesitation and surprise.

_Sorry for waking you, _He said. There was a pause.

_Well, at least I know you're alive at this unforcely hour, _He could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him. It didn't bother him in the slightest that she sounded more than a little rattled and irritated at him. He was too busy focusing on how happy he was to hear her voice in his head, even if it was miles away.

_Was there a reason for you waking me up or are you simply trying to start a fight?_

_Who, me?_

_Anakin, _Despite the annoyance in Tahiri's tone, he could tell she was smiling and bemused by his feigned innocence. _The galaxy is on the move._

He hesitated, wondering how much she'd sensed through their bond, _I know. That's why I wanted to warn you to be safe. Don't trust anyone unless you have to._

Tahiri frowned at that and made sure to send the sentiment through their bond. She could tell he was as afraid and uncertain as she was. There were so many factors that they couldn't account for and one of them was Anakin's own force power. It was possible that he wasn't going to be able use it without hurting himself. She'd figured out that he was more or less training with Jesse to find out if he could use it and what side he'd use it to support. Not that she doubted his loyalties, but lately she'd wondered if Anakin Solo was still in control of himself or if some other alter ego had taken over just as Darth Vader had taken over Anakin Skywalker. At that point Anakin Skywalker had been killed, murdered and betrayed by the anger he had kept pent up against the rest of the galaxy. He was a loose canon that eventually destroyed the things he'd destroyed himself to protect.

Anakin Solo feared those things. He so wanted to avoid becoming his grandfather that he almost forgot to stop and love the things that set him apart from his heritage.

_You've got to trust people a little more, _She said. He let out a laugh, causing his breathe to join the fog around him. _Especially yourself._

Anakin smiled, _I'll do my best._

_Do that, _She said, satisfied at least that he'd actually listened to her and laughed a little. That assured her that he was safe from falling into his usual state of uncertainty.

_We're moving out, _Anakin sent to her. Tahiri felt the weight in his words and the sigh that followed. She sucked in a breath and he feared for a second that she might terminate their mind connection. Instead she finally responded.

_And you're going with them, as a Fallen Knight? _ The question hung over him, tempting him to say what he desperately wanted to. To deny that there was even the remote chance that he'd be leaving on what might be a long and isolating fight with a group that was the enemy of both the Galactic Alliance and what was left of the New Republic and its allies. The Fallen Knights weren't Jedi and they weren't Sith and that further isolated them from gaining the favor of any of the others fighting against the Galactic Alliance. But maybe in a strange way, that made them better suited to succeed where the others were bound to fail.

_Would it make you feel better if I said no? _

_Just answer the question, Anakin._

He sighed, _Yes to both. _

She rubbed her temples and then nodded, even though he couldn't see it, he felt her reluctant acceptance of his choice. _If you go, you have to be in it completely. Focus on what you believe is right, not what Jesse thinks._

_Tahiri-_

_I don't like this, Anakin! But I'm willing to let you do what you think is right. _He retreated from the bond for a second, feeling the anger and frustration in her voice. It was clear that she hated every minute he was gone on his quest to master his force fire. Though it wasn't for the reasons he thought from the mixed emotions he sensed from her. _You just keep forgetting things… things you should already know are a part of you. I don't think I can handle this anymore. _

Anakin let the words sink in before he said calmly, _What do you want me to do? Just name it and I'll do it. _

_Stop being an idiot, _She snapped curtly. _Most of the time I don't know if there actually is anything going on in that head of yours at all. But I want to believe there is. So prove me wrong by showing me you know how to think without taking the easy way out of everything. Keep your promise to me. _

_Tahiri- _

_Your word, Anakin, or I'm cutting this off right here._

Anakin wondered briefly if he really had any choice in his future at all with the power she had over him. But it was much better than not having her support. Still, he hadn't expected her to ask him to keep that tiny promise he'd made on a whim after the Mykyr mission. It was something he'd said to keep her happy and maybe he'd planned to stay out of trouble, but he couldn't really do it completely, could he?

_That promise? You can't honestly believe I'd be able to keep that, I might have to… _He let his thought drop, causing her to send a heated indignant response.

_Have to what?_

_You know what._

_No, I really don't. What is so important that there's only one way to do it?_ Anakin cursed to himself. He wished he hadn't started this conversation so early in the morning. She could be really crabby when she hadn't had her caf. He didn't blame her. She'd been taking care of Kam non-stop without complaint since he'd left and it wasn't surprising that she sounded completely worn out.

_That I'll have to lose myself to keep the galaxy from falling apart. _

_You won't have to, there are other ways, _Tahiri said firmly, though she felt her own doubt creeping into her tone.

_If that happens, tell Kam I'm sorry, _Anakin said.

_Anakin, you don't have to-_

_Tahiri, we both know the road I'm walking isn't solid. Even Jesse knows that. That's why he needed my solid decision on whether I was in or out. If I'm in, I need to know that you'll be okay if I don't come back as myself._

_Is that you talking or your alter-ego? _He sighed in exasperation at the bitter retort.

_Tahiri._

She rubbed her forehead, _Look, I'm sorry, Anakin. You don't deserve that. But you have to understand that there is always another way. You don't have to follow your grandfather's footsteps. Didn't meeting Kitster teach you anything? _

Anakin shook his head, _It taught me that anything can happen. My grandfather was a person, Tahiri. Just like you, like me, and like everyone we know. He could have been like Jacen, a noble and protective father who died because he didn't want to give in to the dark side. My grandfather loved my grandmother. Everything he did, he did to save her because she was all he had left._

_But she wasn't all he had left, _Anakin fell silent at the solid statement. He hadn't expected someone else to know anything more about his grandfather.

_He had his entire life ahead of him. He had two children and he had friends. _

_None of them believed he could be something more, that's what killed him. _

_No, it's because he believed he couldn't do it that he failed. I think he could have done the right thing if he tried, _Tahiri waited for a second and felt Anakin smile at that.

_You're not just saying that because you don't want to see me go down that way? _

She gave a derisive snort, _I'm saying that because you don't tell yourself that often enough on your own._

_And that's your job now, is it?_

_You better believe it is._

He smiled and nodded, _I'll be sure to remember it then. _

_Actually or are you just saying that?_

"Anakin, it's time to go," Jesse said and Anakin sighed. _I'm saying it with as much confidence as I can right now._

_I can deal with that, _She said with a smile. _Go on, I'll wait. _

_You sure?_

_As sure as I can be right now. _

_I can deal with that, _He said and let out a sigh, _I've got to go now. I love you._

_Go on, _She said before she could stop herself. If she could sense the surprise and slight hurt in his expression as he heard her response, she didn't show it. He smiled and then the bond went quiet.

With the silence that followed and then the cutting off of their bond, for what she knew was a safety precaution, she slowly felt regret and fear fill her. Anakin had been trying to be brave or at least as brave as he could be, but she had given him the cold shoulder in an attempt to make parting easier.

Now that she had done that, she knew it wasn't going to be.

* * *

Kirk practically had to grab onto the dash board to prevent himself from being thrown through the frontal view port. Mara simply stood her ground, knuckles turning white as they latched themselves onto the back of the pilot's chair.

"Okay, we are not trying to smash them head on," Corran said, picking himself up off the floor. Mara nodded her assent of that opinion.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Kirk asked, staring out once again at the Star Destroyer that had nearly taken the entire hull apart with a single blast. It was pure chance that it missed or the Galactic Alliance was playing with them. It was such an imperialistic thing to do that Corran was brought back to the times when he had to worry about being stuck by such a blast. There were so many close shaves where he could have joined the space dust floating in specks around them right now that he was surprised that he had any strength left to stand and fight again.

The only two people who were still in their prime were Zekk and Kirk, the other two were older, seasoned Jedi with more experience in dealing with the Imperials and the like. Zekk came over from the gunner's seat and folded his arms across his chest. They were floating in plain view of the Star Destroyers yet none of them had made any serious attempts to blast the tiny ship from the stars.

"They're waiting to capture us," Zekk said. All eyes turned to face him. "It was a trap." Mara scowled.

"Then they're getting way too comfortable," She stood up and walked to the gunner's seat. "I wasn't an agent of the Empire all those years for just sitting on my butt." The others exchanged glances and before any of them could say a word the laser turrets rotated and shot three blasts into the hull of the nearest Destroyer. A rewarding explosion rippled through it. Almost instantaneously a flurry of blasts answered hers. The ship rocked and then several alarms went off in the cabin, drenching the four companions in flickering red emergency lights.

"Hang tight, Boys. This isn't over yet by a long shot."

* * *

Jaina's response to Zekk's absence was milder than any of her fellow Jedi could have hoped for. She still fumed and seethed and almost killed the innocent messenger. Still, the fact that she hadn't stormed off after him said a lot for her control or lack thereof.

"When am I going to wake up and find that everyone is in one place? And why the kriff didn't you wake me up?"

"Hey, don't kill me, I'm just the messenger here," Natie said with a disgruntled sigh. "And don't forget Kirk is gone too. So you're not the only one who's worried." Jaina finally had to deflate her anger slightly for the reason in Natie's words. It was true, Zekk wasn't the only one who had taken off the minute the news of Han's capture had spread.

"Do we even have any news of how they're doing?" Jaina said, sinking onto the couch. Despite Hape's pristine and generally uncomfortable furniture, which was as well furbished as one could expect from a royal family, yet most of their couches and chairs lacked the ability to make a guest feel even remotely at home there was a comfortable couch in one of the private lounges of the palace. Jaina suspected Jacen had commissioned it because of how soft the cushions were and how easy it was for someone to literally sink into the fabric. It was definitely something Jacen enjoyed doing when he had the time: lounging around on couches. Between all three siblings, Jacen was the only one who really knew how to relax. Anakin was the least likely of all of them. He was always concerned about something or other and preferred being subject to stiff necked chairs or standing to sitting.

Jaina liked running around and actively helping out way too much to sit down for long periods of time. But Jacen, he was a master of the art of lounging. It was certainly something that Tenel Ka had to get used to since she was a woman of action and liked formal things better than things that made her comfortable.

"As far as I'm concerned, no," Natie replied, sitting down on the edge of the couch. Jaina sighed.

"I can't take any more of this," She said. "Zekk was supposed to stay long enough for me to actually figure out what the hell my brother's doing. And I don't know what either of them are doing!" She flopped back onto the cushions, "They can go fall into the Sarlacc pit for all I care."

Natie found it hard not to let a smile twitch across her face. "Except that would be worse."

"You know, it might actually teach them a few things," Jaina said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it," Natie said with a roll of her eyes, "Those guys are going to be boys forever."

Jaina smirked, "Then I'm glad Mara's the one who'll beat some sense into them."

"Literally or figuratively?" Natie asked, frowning slightly, though mostly in good humor.

"Knowing Aunt Mara," Jaina said with a wave of her hand, "It'll probably be more literal than not."

Natie raised an eyebrow, "That's actually mildly comforting." Jaina nodded, stretching back and folding her arms behind her head.

"Isn't it?" She paused then as the pitter patter of feet sounded outside the door and in ran Nina followed by Kam, and the small form of Rose as she trailed behind her older brother, thumb in her mouth and other hand clamped onto to the loose end of his tunic, Valin remained stoic, his face unreadable and his eyes focused on the data-pad in his hand.

"Mommy!" Nina yelled and launched herself onto the couch, causing Natie to give an involuntary "oof" of air when the toddler landed on her mother's stomach.

"Sweetie, you're almost too old to be jumping on people like that," Natie said firmly. Nina made a pouting face.

"But Kam does it to his daddy all de time," She turned to her friend for confirmation, but he wilted under the harsh glare of his aunt. In the short time that he'd gotten to know his aunt, he'd soon realized she wasn't as soft on discipline as Anakin was and she was often stricter than Tahiri.

"Oh?" Jaina said, frowning at Kam, who swallowed.

"What's this you've done now?" Tahiri asked, coming in behind her son.

"Um… nothing, Mommy," Kam said hurriedly and then ran from the room. Nina didn't move from her position on her mother's lap as she was now sound asleep. Natie looked up at Tahiri, who seemed as worn out as any of them were. It was a miracle how Tenel Ka managed to look after two children when Natie, Tahiri and Jaina were all ready to collapse within a few hours of their temporary lone statuses. Natie now understood how hard it was for her brothers to cope with the world on their own and manage to raise Natie at the same time. It seemed that Tenel Ka could raise all their children and still run a planet with the honor and prestige of her station. If she was stressed out by it at all she certainly did a good job of hiding the fact.

Jaina wondered how Tenel Ka fared these days. Jacen's death still cast a shadow over their friendship and left them with little to talk about except the war and how the kids were doing. What had either of them done in the past to be so close? Was it really Jacen who bridged that gap? If so, then that meant that their friendship wasn't anything more than a courtesy due to Jacen's presence.

But Jaina knew that wasn't true. It couldn't be. All those years where they risked their lives for each other, where they bled and bonded over small moments and adventures bigger than they were in the scope of the galaxy, and there was no way that all of those things were just because of Jacen. He was a huge part of both of their lives, but he wasn't the reason Tenel Ka and Jaina were friends. She was as much friends with Jaina as she was with Jacen. The only thing that changed over the years was that Tenel Ka had fallen in love with Jaina's twin.

They weren't the same person. No matter how hard they tried to be one, they weren't. Jaina felt her brother drifting when he fell in love with Tenel Ka and it was then that she realized her brother wasn't just half of her anymore. He was half of Tenel Ka too. That half of Tenel Ka may have died with Jacen, but the half that remembered what it was like to be friends with Jaina too hadn't. It was in Tenel Ka somewhere.

Rose cast a furtive glance around and then plopped herself down on the carpet. Valin looked down at her and when he sensed that there was nothing amiss, he turned around and walked out of the room.

Jaina watched him go. He resembled a very young Jacen to the point where it was hard for Jaina to believe that her brother was gone at all. She was sure Tenel Ka often thought the same thing. She hadn't known Jacen when he was a young boy, but she knew Jacen enough that if she saw Valin she'd think he resembled his father.

But there was something unsettling about how quiet Valin was these days. The boy rarely said anything when in the presence of the other children and even when he was in training he didn't talk much. This was so recent that it had to have had something to do with Mara's absence or maybe with Anakin's.

Did Valin know something that the others didn't? Jaina wondered about this. It seemed unlikely. But like that afternoon when the ghost of Tahiri's father had appeared and would have escaped everyone's knowledge if Kam hadn't pointed it out, Valin could know something the older Jedi didn't.

He was eight and already showed frightening amounts force strength. Even Kam paled by comparison. It was a matter of time before Valin reached the right age to begin full training. Jaina's worry over whether Mara would be able to handle Valin's full power had been overshadowed by her pride and joy at Valin's progress. But it was becoming clear that if Valin kept up his training at this rate, he would soon surpass Mara and the only one who could handle his training at that point would be Anakin. He was the one their Uncle Luke Skywalker had projected would become the next Grand Jedi Master after all.

"Jaina," She turned to look over at Tahiri, whose expression was one of concern. "Who besides Mara knows anything about visions?"

Jaina frowned, "Did you have one?" The younger woman shook her head, filling Jaina with some relief. But Tahiri's glum expression remained. "Master K'tar might know something," She paused then, "Or Master Ikrit."

"Master Ikrit?" Tahiri thought for a moment. It hadn't occurred to her to ask the small furry Jedi Master for advice on visions, but it seemed the obvious choice since she needed an outsider's opinion. So she shook her head. "No, I'd rather ask Master K'tar, he'd be able to give an objective opinion on what I have to ask."

Jaina shrugged, "Whatever you think is best." She then looked at her sister in law. "This doesn't have to do with Anakin, does it?"

Tahiri hesitated, pondering if telling Jaina was the best choice. But then again Jaina was bound to figure it out anyways. Anyone who knew anything about Anakin and knew that he and Tahiri were best friends would be able to put the facts together. "It does, but not in as direct a way as you might think."

Jaina opened her mouth slightly and then when she sensed the calm from Tahiri, nodded. There wasn't much to be said until Tahiri got the answers she needed anyways. After all, this was one thing that only she could know about that she wasn't sure she could tell Anakin. This conversation was something that she'd dreaded having, but was one that would have come sooner or later.

Tahiri stood up. "Jaina, can you-?"

"I'll watch Kam, you go do what you need to do," Jaina said with a firm nod. Tahiri smiled her gratefulness.

"Thank you, Jaina."

"Hey, what's family for?" Jaina said, grinning the famous Solo grin. Tahiri once again remembered why she loved being a member of the Solo family and being married to Anakin. They were more loyal and loving than anyone Tahiri knew, and that knowledge alone was enough to keep her going from day to day.

Only now she'd have to question that love on the deepest level possible. Once outside of the lounge, she took a deep breath and started towards the Temple where Master K'tar was most likely meditating.

* * *

Ann stumbled forward as the cold grip of the stormtrooper released her and she had only a second to glance back before the door clanged shut, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Trainees will now attempt to break into each other's minds. Verbal insults are permitted," A cool voice spoke from above her and she looked around in the black abyss for a source, but found none. She shivered. There was something honestly strange about this situation. How would she know when her opponent was coming?

"Scared?" She jumped as a face and dark torso suddenly materialized out of the darkness. She backed away a few paces before she really got a good look at the other's face. It was the same boy that she'd met in line.

"You," Ann said. "You helped me."

He frowned, "You were the one acting like an idiot. Any more thinking and they'd have killed you."

"What about now? Won't they kill us for talking?" She asked, glancing around. He shook his head, looking over his shoulder.

"They don't tape the sounds in here," He smiled, "They don't want to hear the insults, they only want to feel the results of the match."

"Feel what?" Ann asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. He smiled in grim amusement.

"If you're dead or not." Ann froze, staring into the boy's eyes now. They weren't hateful or even bloodthirsty, but they were unnervingly unemotional. She couldn't sense what his intentions were let alone if he had any.

"How many people have you killed?" She asked quietly. He shrugged.

"I lost count," His eyes revealed a small amount of irritation now. "They make us do this every so often so they can narrow down the candidates for their Sith army to the best."

"And the others are either dead or used as stormtrooper fodder?" Ann asked bitterly. He nodded.

"You get the idea, good," He straightened. "I'm sorry to say, but one of us has to be the fodder this time."

"At least you gave me an explanation," Ann muttered. He laughed. Now she could see the bright green color in his eyes, so prominent in their milky white backgrounds and he was coming closer and closer still. She stood firmly in her boots and stared him down. She couldn't blink.

He reached out a hand and pressed it to her forehead and immediately pain streamed through it. All her thoughts, memories began to flood into the forefront of her mind. She tried pushing them back, struggling against the hand that held her head, but she couldn't move. His fingers dug into the skin of her forehead and she went down onto her knees.

But she didn't close her eyes or blink. The whole time she stared down the boy. She wanted to memorize the face of this person, whoever he was, so when the time came, she could kill him for what he'd done to her. Those memories were private. She felt anger entering her. He had no right to see her, hear her, or even know her through Ann's eyes. The dam shut and Ann was on her feet, her mind storming forward with all the force and anger bottled up from her time alone in that tiny quarters. The boy staggered backwards and hit the floor. She continued to walk towards him, still throwing her furious thoughts at him. She didn't care if he felt them, it only mattered if he suffered from them.

She suddenly felt adrenaline pumping through her veins and her excitement at destroying this person, this boy filled her with pride and satisfaction. "Enough!" The voice boomed from overhead.

He tumbled to the ground and she stood, bent over, breathing heavily and now realized that she was covered in sweat. What had just happened? She glanced over at the boy on the ground. To her surprise, he only seemed a little tired, but otherwise he smiled at her obliviously.

"Well, done. Very well done, Both of You," The voice said. "Because you both showed strength, you will not be required to fight one another with lightsabers. You may return to your quarters."

The lights clicked on and Ann grimaced. How long had they been down here? Two firm hands gripped her arms and steered her around. She blinked now and from the corner of her eyes saw the boy trailing behind her, two stormtroopers flanking him, but not pinning his arms against his back like hers were. His smile was still plastered on his face as though he could see right through her. Had he even been trying back there?

At the bridge between the two sides of the building, they split off, her stormtroopers turned her left and his took him across the bridge and down the hall.

"Were you fighting him?" Ann turned around to find a girl behind her, dark hair and was a few years Ann's senior.

"No, we just had a mental battle," Ann said, now comprehending what that whole thing was about. It still made very little sense to her.

"You're lucky then," The dark haired girl said, "That boy's name is Rain. He's a Sith Lord."

* * *

Anakin felt a general unease fill him as he stood next to the other Fallen Knights. They were amassed in a circle, their lightsabers pointed into the center. "Each one of you must swear an oath to the Fallen Knights," He straightened, "And if it is broken, you will either be killed by a fellow Knight or by the nature of your betrayal. We are fighting in situations where it is our way or death."

There was a deafening silence that followed this statement. Anakin suddenly wished he had returned to Sekot while he had the chance. But Tahiri's words rang in his mind: _If you go, you have to be in it completely. Focus on what you believe is right, not what Jesse thinks._

"Swear now:

_I will use all my emotions. _

_I will fear if I am afraid._

_I will hate if I am drawn to it. _

_I will follow the darkest path if it is the one to light._

_I will follow the words of the Jedi Code or the Sith Code if they are the only way._

_I will do what I must to protect the weak._

_I will give up uncertainty for anger._

_I will give up folly for faith in the force, whether it leads to death or life._

_And I will be loyal to my fellow Fallen Knights. _

_We shall protect each other and honor each other,_

_Or death shall be our sanctuary._

Now repeat it." Along with the rest of the Fallen Knights, Anakin repeated the words of the oath. He was now bound to it as he was to the force.

"We fight alone," Jesse continued, "Therefore, all other ties must be left behind. You have sworn an oath to protect your fellow Fallen Knights. Therefore if you have any other ties, you will sever them now."

Anakin slowly felt each of the Knights cutting off their force connections one by one. Finally it came to him. All eyes rested on Anakin.

"You swore the oath, Anakin, now you must complete it," Jesse said, though not without looking somewhat uncomfortable. Both knew what it meant if Anakin didn't cut off his other connections and both knew what it meant if he did. Neither was appealing. Anakin focused in on his connections and one by one, they fell from his mind.

"Thank you," Jesse said and without another word they filed onto the ships provided and one by one shot into hyperspace.


	11. In My Moments of Doubt

**Chapter 10**

**In My Moments of Doubt**

_A/N- This one is going to be much shorter than the last, but there will be more updates on the way this weekend, so don't go too far away. =) Oh, and I'll probably be updating "Remember" soon too (I've had most of the next chapter sitting on my computer for a while since I've had little to no time to work on it between my internship and other things). I've also been having some writer's block with it. But it'll be updated, that much I promise. _

_Annnnnddddd…. Yeah I'm annoyed with the Academy of Art and Science for not choosing How to Train Your Dragon as the winner of Best Animated Feature film. Don't get me wrong, I loved TS3, but this time I think Dreamworks deserved the Oscar, not Pixar. But that's just me. _

_A small note about the title of this chapter: I'm currently working on a poem under the same title, but I'm not sure if I'll post it since I'm picky about my original work. It might appear on my DA at some point though. I haven't decided. Initially the themes of the poem will be explored in this chapter, but for the most part they're stand alone pieces. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_As always this has been,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" ^_^_

_

* * *

_

There was a lullaby that Tahiri used to drop off to sleep to as a child. It was one that her father sang to her whenever she couldn't sleep and for some reason it was something he sang in the Sand People's tongue. When the tribe killed her parents, Tahiri had more sleepless nights.

Often she would wake up and begin sobbing uncontrollably before getting up and trying to look for her parents. It took her years before she really came to grips with what had happened. It still seemed surreal even now that she had hardly any recollection of what her parents looked like, let alone sounded like. But the one thing she did remember was the song her father sang.

For some reason Sliven seemed to have picked up the song as well or maybe he'd just known it. Either way, he took up singing it to her on those nights, when the other tribe members weren't around. He was supposedly weaker for doing that, but in the end it helped Tahiri to get over her nightmares long enough to focus on growing up.

On these nights when Anakin was gone, she would hum the tune to herself until she drifted off. She couldn't expect anyone to be able to sing it in the Sand People's tongue, except maybe for Kirk, whose parents were said to have come from Tatooine, and it seemed odd to ask him to do sing, let alone sing her to sleep. She really wished Anakin was just here. His presence calmed her when nothing else could.

There were times when she'd catch Anakin humming a few lullabies to Kam from Coruscant. Others were ones she had to guess were from Alderaan because she didn't recognize them from any of the historical databases she went through on current planets.

Moreover, she'd felt him cut off their bond. She knew it was because of whatever the Fallen Knights were doing that they had to sever all ties, but it caused her discomfort knowing that her last words to Anakin were an attempt to make their separation easier on him, but it didn't make it easier. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she should have said the obvious thing to him. She mentally kicked herself for not doing that.

It made her doubt if her love really would be enough to save Anakin if he fell too far to the dark side or was consumed by his force fire. What difference would emotions make if the only ones he could focus on were anger, fear and hatred of the Galactic Alliance. She knew if he ever came face to face with Xillanor in a duel, one of them would die. It wasn't clear who would, but one of them wouldn't make it out alive. This alone was proof that she needed to be the strong voice of reason at Anakin's side and to remind him that he had a heart within him.

That heart was all that stood between Anakin Skywalker and the dark side and it failed and it was the only thing that stood between Anakin Solo and the dark side. Yet Anakin was going willingly into it, whereas Anakin Skywalker had to be tricked. Maybe that was an advantage? Or maybe it was pure folly that Tahiri even believed that to be a possibility.

She rolled onto her side and stared at the empty space on the bed. If this was how Tenel Ka woke up each morning, Tahiri wasn't sure how in the Galaxy the Hapan Queen did it. She was always stronger than those around her and Tahiri had always admired Tenel Ka for that. But sometimes the strength was what made it excruciatingly painful to see the moments of weakness and doubt that crossed through the older girl's features every so often.

Tahiri had been expecting Master K'tar to offer some sound advice and he had. But he also didn't understand enough about Anakin to give solid advice.

"If it is a darker path he wants to choose, then you must let him," The bothan said simply, "It may seem like the wrong thing, but often the more we do to avoid a path set for us, the more it becomes us."

"So I should just let him lose who he is?" Tahiri asked incredulously. Master K'tar held up a paw and shook his head.

"No, that is not what I meant," He paused, "If you really don't want to see him fall, then make sure that in the moment of truth, you are the one who really gives him a reality check." The bothan smiled then and Tahiri felt slightly better that she had someone's opinion the matter. But it wasn't enough.

She slipped out of bed and walked across the carpet to the glass doors to the balcony. She opened them and stepped out, hopping slightly when her feet touched the cold stone surface of the balcony. She leaned on the railing and she lost herself in the nice breeze. It was amazing how just a little fresh air could clear her mind. Maybe it was those years living in the desert that left her with an affinity for the outdoors that no one else seemed to understand.

Even Anakin was a city child at heart. He wasn't born to be a desert native, though she'd never really thought to ask him if he wanted to live on Tatooine. He probably thought in all his big heartedness that she never wanted to go back there because of Sliven's death.

Which, was true to a certain extent, she truthfully didn't want to go back and acknowledge something that she hadn't really thought about in the last five years. But it was time. The force had more or less begun for her on Tatooine. She may not have met Anakin Tatooine, but that's where Tionne and Luke Skywalker had found her.

She still wondered why she had force potential and why her parents had it. Unlike Anakin, she still didn't know anything about her heritage. It was more complicated than she'd originally thought to say the least. In the beginning it appeared that her parents had force potential and that she was destined to have it as well. But force potential didn't come to everyone. You couldn't just decide to be a force sensitive person. It didn't work that way. The force came to certain people through bloodlines.

So who were the Veilas exactly? Tionne had certainly done her part in trying to dig up some information on Tahiri's parents and their backgrounds yet nothing turned up. Not one ounce of information could be found to tell them who the Veilas were, where they came from, and why they were force sensitive, and powerfully so.

It made little sense. Why when the Veila family was so strong, were all the documents and files surrounding them seem to not exist? She knew from Jesse that a lot of the data on the Veilas had been destroyed or kept hidden by the Emperor for his protection and to cover up the murder of so many Veila family members. But where were the lost files and who had them? Tionne had surmised that it was possible that nothing actually existed to document the Veila family. Many of them had disappeared during the Emperor's purge and seemed to want to stay that way.

So who were they? Tahiri sighed. Anakin was the best at searching for information about heritage, possibly because there were many files and people to be found who knew about it. But no one seemed to know about the Veilas save for the family members themselves. But even they didn't know.

It was easier to just say she was a Sand Person. Everyone at least knew something about the Sand People. Nobody, on the other hand, knew, nor cared about the Veila family. Only Anakin seemed to care even an ounce where she came from and why. But he was also at a loss as to where to find information. He'd used all his resources too. In the five years he'd spent some of his extra time traveling in secret to talk to historians and Jedi archivists, or if it was too dangerous, one of the other Jedi went to investigate. Each one came back empty handed. Some of the historians seemed confused. They were, as Tionne put it, "too current on their events" to the point where they knew little to nothing about their pasts.

Anakin had reluctantly thrown in the towel on the matter, but Tahiri, despite that she'd told him not to worry about it, still wondered if there was something they were missing, something incredibly simple and obvious that would answer all her questions once and for all.

"You were not satisfied with Master K'tar's answer, were you?" Tahiri whirled around, only now sensing the presence behind her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I wasn't," Tahiri answered, deciding it was better that she not lie to her friend. Tenel Ka gracefully and soundlessly crossed over to join Tahiri at the railing. "How did you know I was out here?"

Tenel Ka smiled as she looked out at the garden below, "Jacen used to come out here when he had something on his mind. I sense that you and Jacen are alike in your positive outlooks on life and that you are able to hide that behind smiles and laughter," She turned to look at Tahiri, "But it truly shows when you are troubled." After a moment of silence she continued, "Tell me what is wrong, Friend Tahiri."

"I wish I could boil it down to one thing," Tahiri said with a sigh, pressing her forehead against the cold surface of the railing.

"Then just start with the simplest thing," Tenel Ka offered. Tahiri found a small amount of relief fill her. Maybe should she should have just confided in the older girl before.

"I guess I'm just worried about Anakin," Tahiri said, turning her head away.

"Because of what happened to Jacen?" Tahiri's head snapped up to stare at Tenel Ka. "It is a natural thing. While Anakin and Jacen are two completely different people, they are both extremely, and foolishly, noble."

Tahiri nodded, "They are. I guess it's silly of me to worry about Anakin, but I do."

"It is not silly if you truly care about him," Tenel Ka said, "Anakin would readily give his life in the same way Jacen did, because he truly cares about his family and friends. There is no greater honor than dying to protect something you care about," She sighed, "Yet it is a price that no one can undo once given."

Tahiri paused for a second, finally seeing Tenel Ka for the first time. The older girl was so strong and proud that Tahiri never got to see how tired she really looked. Or how lost her expression was when she talked about Jacen, which in itself was rare.

"If you are worried about Anakin repeating that mistake," Tenel Ka continued, "Tell him how you feel. He would not give up his life so easily if he thought he was hurting you in doing so."

Tahiri thought about it and the memory of that vivid nightmare came back. Anakin was about to kiss her, but she told him to go, to promise that he'd kiss her when he came back. But he didn't. Anakin had died in that version of her life. He'd gone and sacrificed himself, leaving Tahiri broken and alone. Jacen disappeared and Jaina went over the deep end. Was that the world she would be faced with if Anakin died?

No. She had Kam, and her newest child. She had Tionne, the Skywalker family, the Solo family and the rest of the Jedi. She wasn't alone. But at the same time, she wasn't happy with Anakin leaving her. That she certainly wasn't okay with.

Did telling him really matter though? The nightmare had him promising her to return, when it was clear that she wanted to continue whatever they had to wherever it would lead. But he'd died. If he was so willing to die, did he care that much about her feelings?

"Tahiri," Tenel Ka said, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I did not mean to, but I overheard some of your thoughts just now." Tahiri turned abruptly, fear lighting her features. "Anakin loves you. I am sure you know this already. He would do anything to protect you because it is the only way he knows how to care about others. He runs around fighting battles to make the galaxy a better place for you and everyone else to live in. That is the kind of person he is." She stared at Tahiri, "But you are different. You show you care by being there for those you care about. If he does not understand, then make him understand that," She smiled, "We may be Jedi, but we do not know everything about those we love. Perhaps that is something I took for granted myself in knowing Jacen. I thought because I knew him, he would not come to harm. It is far better to be wrong than to lose everything because you want to be right."

Tahiri let all the words wash over her and then nodded slowly. "I guess I thought the same thing. If I knew enough about Anakin, he wouldn't be able to do anything dangerously unexpected." She let out a shaky laugh. "I'd much better be wrong than have him die because I was right."

Tenel Ka nodded, "Was there something else on your mind?" Tahiri paused again, thinking about whether or not she wanted to bring Tenel Ka into her wild search for information on her family.

"Tenel Ka, if there was something no one seemed to know about and it seemed like the answers weren't out there, no matter how hard you looked and how badly you wanted to find them, what would you do?" Tenel Ka fell silent at that question, her eyes narrowing in thought. Tahiri fixated her attention instead on the garden where two Hapan soldiers were patrolling around the hedges and square arrangements of flowers.

"I would give up."

Tahiri's head snapped around in surprise and for a minute she couldn't speak. "Give up?"

"Yes. When it is clear that the battle cannot be won, it is best to give up," Tenel Ka answered. Tahiri's face fell. She was having a hard time concealing her disappointment in the older girl's response. It seemed as though Tenel Ka was the last person who'd say something like that, especially so readily. "And when the time is right for you to know, you will," Tenel Ka said firmly. Tahiri's eyes narrowed and then widened. Well, it was a very Jedi-esc answer. But Tenel Ka was not exactly known for giving those kinds of answers.

"You can't actually believe that," Tahiri said exasperatedly.

"I do," Tenel Ka said with a frown. "It has taken me a long time to learn what patience truly means."

Tahiri folded her arms across her chest, feeling slightly annoyed that she was getting a lesson at four in the morning from someone who wasn't even a full Jedi master, let alone a teacher of any kind. "Tell me then, what does it mean?"

"That there is a time for obtaining answers and there is a time for waiting until you can go looking for them," Tenel Ka answered. "Right now is your time to wait. When it is truly time to go looking again, you shall know."

Tahiri opened her mouth and then slowly shut it and nodded in submission. What could she do at this point anyways? She'd asked for an honest opinion and gotten it tenfold. She really missed Anakin's way of finding things out. He was the type to hound answers until they simply showed up. There was nothing that could stop him.

Yet he wasn't here. Anakin had always been with Tahiri, but now he wasn't. Was it time for her to go looking on her own? She sighed and turned. "Thanks, Tenel Ka. I think I know what I need to do." She smiled and turned to go back inside. Tenel Ka followed and walked to the door, but paused.

"Do not mistake need with want, Tahiri," She said, eyes narrowed, "They are similar, but one will mislead you." With that, the young Queen was gone. Tahiri stared at the empty space for a moment before turning to walk into her bedroom.

She climbed into bed and began softly singing the words to the lullaby her father sang when she was younger.

"_The dunes will not cry. _

_They have no water to shed tears. _

_Keep your heart dry, for there will be nothing to fear._

_The wind will softly carry, the calls of the beasts, they will not hurt you. _

_As long as you keep your bravery near. _

_You are precious to the dunes, Little Rock, they will keep you safe._

_Sleep and the suns will watch over you. _

_Sleep and the suns will watch over you. _

_Krayt dragons wail at night, waiting for the dawn. _

_But if you are quick, they will soon be gone. _

_You are precious to the dunes, Little Rock, they will keep you safe._

_Sleep and the suns will watch over you._

_Sleep and the suns will watch over you." *_

Tahiri wasn't tired, in fact the song had reminded her of something. Her father had called her "Little Rock" when she was little and it had always escaped her why that was. Tryst Veila was a strange man. He did and said things that didn't always make sense. Yet he did feel things through the force that few others could.

She was once again back at the question about her heritage. Who was Tryst Veila exactly? And who was Casa Veila? Tahiri suddenly felt tired. It was too much to think about. At that point she rolled over and was soon fast asleep.

If Tenel Ka was right, maybe the answers would turn up. Though Tahiri hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Ann found herself sitting in the dining room across from the dark haired girl and for the first time since arriving, felt like she was getting answers.

Despite that they were sitting on hard benches and that the walls of the dining room were lined with stormtroopers armed with blaster rifles and a black robed figure with a lightsaber hanging from his or her belt. Whether these robed people were students or masters, Ann wasn't sure. They gave no indication whatsoever of their level of power nor if they could be much for conversation. She was sure at least that they weren't there to enjoy the view. They were there to impress upon the students that there was no chance of escape and that they were to keep to the code spoken by the man at the opening ceremony.

"He's a Sith Lord?" Ann repeated. The other girl nodded.

"It's not a well known fact, but it doesn't take much to notice that he's treated differently from the rest of us," She cast a glance backwards at the guards. "For example, they know that it's pointless to try to scare him with blaster rifles and stun guns."

Ann followed the other girl's gaze and sure enough there weren't any guards near the boy's table. In fact he sat there by himself, calm and serene, but not a single stormtrooper nor black robed sith was anywhere near him. Occasionally one would cast a glance over, but then quickly look away. He certainly had a presence in the hall, the only one that those in charge seemed to be afraid of.

"Well, maybe he's just powerful," Ann suggested, taking a bite of the food in front of her. The other girl shook her head emphatically.

"No way," She waved her hand, "He's definitely a Lord or he's in training to be one." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I saw him with a lightsaber and he was leaving a training room with _him_." Ann blinked and frowned.

"Him?" She had to raise her brow at that. What was up with this other girl? She certainly seemed enamored with the idea that this boy was some kind of protégée.

"The guy who spoke at the ceremony," The girl said. "He's the head of the Shadow Academy and a Sith Lord." Ann now began to take interest.

"Who is he?" Ann asked. The other girl shrugged.

"No clue. I only know that he's pretty much the only one with any influence in this place and no one questions him," She smiled wryly, "Except for Rain."

Ann had to marvel at the idea. "Is that actually his name?"

"It's what everyone calls him. When you come here, your name doesn't matter until they give you one."

"Meaning he's someone because they already gave him a name?" The other girl inclined her head.

"Bingo," The other girl assented. Ann looked over at Rain again. This time she was able to examine him more closely. He had those alarmingly vibrant green eyes, a mellow expression and was the only one with bright red hair with an undertone of sandy brown. She also noted that he had a few freckles on his cheeks that made him seem less intimidating than he was in the training room. This boy was a Sith Lord? Yeah, that definitely didn't seem true.

He was eight years old. She on the other hand was an abnormally sharp five year old. She hardly let on the things she noticed. Mostly because it threw people to know that she could feel and see things that even full grown adults couldn't. Yet this older girl, who was the same age as Billy, wasn't in the least bit surprised at Ann's abilities.

She looked over at the boy again. Lord Rain. The name had an oddly ironic sound to it. She wondered if that was deliberate on the part of whoever dubbed the boy with the name. Ann was so absorbed in her thoughts that when she looked up Rain was walking in her direction. She averted her eyes. Maybe if she looked away he wouldn't come over to her.

"Do you need something?" She peered up into his eyes, which were now cold and unreadable.

"Why?" She asked.

"You were looking at me. Even a fool would notice," He answered. The other girl quickly stood and moved to another table as he sat down across from Ann. "You are afraid."

"This isn't exactly home to me, you know," She snapped. He blinked and then smiled serenely.

"It is a place for training, you shall come to understand that training does not mean you have to feel at home," Rain said, folding his arms across his chest. "Your feelings reveal too much."

"Why the kriff do you care?" Ann demanded. He paused for a moment, considering the question.

"No reason," He answered flatly, "You are a strong force user and seeing your power go to waste would be a tragedy."

"To whom, me or your Shadow Academy?" She shot back. He regarded her for a moment.

"Do you resent me for being someone you don't know?" Rain asked. "Because that is a foolish thing to hate someone for. If you must hate, do so with everything that you are. It will serve you better."

"I hate that you don't care what this place really is," Ann spat. "That no matter how horrible things get, you'll just keep on spouting your nonsense."

Rain shut his eyes, sighing, "The force is many things. But it is not nonsense. I do not fight because I actually agree with the things they have taught me here. You would do well to at least pretend you agree so you won't end up like your friend."

Ann turned around abruptly to see two stormtroopers grab the dark haired girl from before by her arms and dragged her from the table. Two more troopers fell in behind her along with one of the robed figures. The doors whizzed open to let them out and then clanged shut, leaving a hollow silence.

"You did that," Ann said, turning around to glare at Rain.

"The force has a powerful influence over the weak minded," He said with a complacent smile. She scowled at him and stood up, causing a few of the troopers to look up sharply, hands going to the triggers of their blasters. Her eyes narrowed and the bench under him shook and then upended, throwing him to the floor. The troopers snapped into action and were at her side in seconds, attempting to grab her arms, but the girl leapt back, propelled by a sudden adrenaline.

She then focused on them and two of the three troopers' blasters flew against the wall and clattered down to the floor. The doors whizzed open and more troopers and sith poured in, turned and made their way over to her. But before they could apprehend her, Rain stepped in between and waved his hand. Immediately they stopped.

"It's alright, she is under my watch now," Rain said. The troopers exchanged glances and then retreated to the walls. The sith stared at Rain, their eyes filled with doubt and anger that he was using his influence to stop them. Ann's ragged breathing was now the only sound in the entire dining room. She turned her head to look at Rain, who grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hall where there weren't any guards.

"What were you thinking?" She almost jumped at the sudden change in his voice. Before his voice had a cold, almost cruelly pleasant tone, but now his tone was softer, gentle and had a hint of fear in it. Fear that she almost had the gall to think might be for her save for the fact that she didn't believe it one bit.

"What do you mean?" Ann demanded. "You had that girl taken away just for the fun of it."

He frowned and sighed in exasperation, "She's a Sith apprentice. She was testing your loyalty to the Shadow Academy. If you'd kept talking you'd have kept going, you'd have been the one dragged out of there."

Ann opened her mouth and then shut it, scrutinizing him. She couldn't figure out where his mind sat on this. Whose side was he on?

"So all that back there was you stopping them from doing their job?" Ann ventured. He nodded with a glare in her direction.

"Yeah and I'm going to get flack for it from my master," He ran his hand through his hair and for the first time Ann saw uncertainty in his eyes. So he wasn't nearly as confident and cold as he acted. But why reveal all this to her of all people? "So will you stop talking like that?"

She frowned but nodded, "Fine, but tell me why bother to step in at all? I'm just another student."

He let his shoulders sag down a little and he rubbed his forehead, "I just felt it was right." She looked at him. There was clearly more to this Rain than he or anyone else let on.

"So did they kidnap you from your parents too?" Ann asked, deciding now was the best time to risk asking it. He shook his head.

"No, I've been here since I was a baby. They said my parents were sith who died and left me to fulfill the will of the Galactic Alliance."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "And you believe them?"

He nodded, "I do. They've been nothing but kind to me since I got here and given me enough to be happy. I'll make sure they do you the same courtesy."

"Why?" Ann demanded.

"Because you, like me, need the chance to prove yourself," He said with a smile, this time a genuine one. "Soon they'll see you in the right light." He gestured to the door. She met his eyes and finally nodded. She'd give him a chance. After all, didn't everyone deserve one?

The robed figure retreated from where he stood watching the two children talking outside the doors to the dining room. He walked into one of the offices. "I still don't like it, Master."

"Leave it, they have no power here," The master said. "It was not your place to intervene with the wishes of a potential lord."

"He is a child, Master Genlong," The other said. The master lowered the papers he was looking over to peer at the other.

"Be cautious with your words, Apprentice Rostov, or you shall meet the same fate as your sister," Genlong replied. The student stiffened and then bowed his head. "

"As you will, Master," He then turned and exited the office. His eyes were filled with fury, but he turned before Genlong could look up again. By the time the master did, the other was out the door.

Arthur Rostov wasn't as young as some of the other apprentices. In fact he was almost thirty. His neatly cropped silver hair was as unusual as his deep lilac colored eyes. His family had been part of an experiment that the Galactic Alliance was conducting on force sensitive people to increase their sensitivity. He and his sister had been accepted into the Shadow Academy because of this. But they weren't favored. The younger students were the primary focuses at the school and this angered him.

There was also the fact that he was aging far more quickly than they were because of the side-effects of the experiments. He was simply a lab-rat that may get tossed out. This was the last straw. When his sister had been taken, he could only stand by and watch. Any actions he made would be recorded and he'd be the next one to be executed.

His fists curled and uncurled themselves. If it was the last thing he did, he'd kill Rain for his audacity. Maybe then everyone would respect the name Arthur Rostov. A smile crossed his features and he fingered his lightsaber. Yes, soon the time would come.

* * *

*The song that I had in mind when I wrote the bit about the lullaby was "Lullaby" by Trout Fishing in America. The lyrics are below (and it's a wonderful song to listen to if you ever just want to relax) and I've fallen asleep to it many times myself. =)

**Also, I wrote the lyrics to the song used in the fic (please ask me if you wish to use them or reference them in any way). DO NOT use them without permission. **

**Lyrics:**

Close your eyes, and I'll sing you a song,  
Lullaby, sleep til morning comes.  
The cricket's serenade echoes softly through the night.  
The stars are on the lake, and the moon is shining bright.  
Don't worry, I'll leave the light on in the hall,  
Just go to sleep now, close your eyes.  
Close your eyes, listen to my song,  
Lullaby, sleep until the dawn.  
The birds are in their nest, and the cows are in the barn,  
The covers on your bed will keep you safe and warm.  
Don't worry, I'll be beside you should you call,  
Just go to sleep now, close your eyes.  
Dragons in the sky,  
Flying with their golden treasure,  
If you catch their eye,  
Wishes granted, more than you can measure.  
I'll be beside you should you fall,  
Just go to sleep now, close your eyes.  
The cricket's serenade echoes softly through the night.  
The stars are on the lake, and the moon is shining bright.  
Don't worry, I'll leave the light on in the hall.  
Just go to sleep now, close your eyes.  
Just go to sleep now, close your eyes.


	12. Defy the Stars

**Chapter 11**

**Defy the Stars**

_A/N- Hey All, sorry for the delay. Unfortunately things are only going to get busier and busier in terms of postings from here on out. I will only be able to post on weekends most of the time and even then things won't be very consistent so I ask you in advance to be patient with me._

_I am trying to work on filling out applications to transfer from my current college so that's why things are crazier than usual. If I'm lucky I can use going abroad as an alternative to finding a writing program at another school. We shall see. _

_Thanks for your patience and support in the readings as usual._

_This has been,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" _

_

* * *

_

From the cold confines of his mind, there were only a few things that registered to him as necessary. Emotions and sensitivity were not among them.

He had no idea if he was meant to be that way either. From the earliest moments of his days he could remember being taught that such things as caring for others were trivial. The only things that mattered were those within one's instincts. Figures with faces he couldn't recognize pushed metal into his hands and he was left to fend against opponents he didn't have any connection to. When it was all over, he'd have to stand over them, look into their dead eyes and simply not care.

At first it revolted him. He didn't have any reason to kill these people, whoever they were. But he was told, "Your feelings are arbitrary. Completing the work is the important thing." Over time he'd allowed himself to believe, even foolishly, that this was true. Day in and day out he'd squeezed trigger after trigger and seen face after face lose color and he'd feel nothing at all.

Then the final day of training came.

He stood before them, gun at the ready to face another faceless person, who was equally armed and ready to fight. But none appeared. Instead the clatter of the door as it banged open, and two figures dragged in a third, smaller one and threw the person to the ground.

Two round eyes peered up at him. They were filled with fear and an almost submissive sense of acceptance. He turned to look at the small person. This tiny, insignificant, meaningless person was his target? He turned his gaze on the review board. They stood there, motionless as they watched him.

No one spoke. For a moment he expected them to yell orders to shoot the target, but none came. He took his gun and pressed it to the target's head. The proximity drowned out most of the sound, but the dull thud as the body hit the floor sent a shiver through him.

He'd felt something then. Familiarity, recognition and fear.

He was six years old and so was his target.

* * *

"They're trying to hail us on the intercom," Corran turned to his companions. Kirk snorted.

"Tell them to shove it."

Zekk's comment earned him a few looks from his fellow Jedi, but in the end Mara shook her head. "No, I have a better idea." She clicked the intercom talk button and the face of a gray uniformed officer appeared.

"Rebels, you are ordered to surrender by the law of the Galactic Alliance," The officer said. Zekk scowled even further and Kirk rolled his eyes none too subtly.

"And what part of that makes us want to listen to a guy like you?" Kirk asked. "Because if I didn't know any better, your act to make us afraid is just as bad as the ones the Imperials used."

"How dare you, we are not Imperials, our principles are not the same," The officer scoffed. Mara then stepped forward.

"Actually, you are. I should know since I was one way back when. Ever hear of the Emperor's Hand? Well, that was me. You wouldn't know an Imperialistic regime if it bit you in the ass, Ronto Brain. So let's not insult either of our intelligences by lying, shall we?"

Corran, Zekk, and Kirk exchanged dumbfounded looks. Mara was not only picking a firefight with the fleet, but she was insulting their officer.

"I would not presume too much, even if you are the Emperor's Hand," The officer was then pushed to the side as two figures appeared on their screen. Mara looked down abruptly. She didn't remember clicking the button to key the visual aspect. Something was wrong. "Greetings, Mara Jade."

She stared at the figure on the screen for a moment before she fully registered who it was. "I thought you were dead, Major Bel-Iblis," Mara said coolly, "Or should I say former Major."

The Bothan straightened. He was wearing a neat white uniform. She wouldn't have missed it anywhere. "I believe Grand Admiral would be appropriate, Former Emperor's Hand. It will be my honor to deliver your charred corpse to the leader of the Galactic Alliance."

"How charming," Mara said. Under the dash board she signaled Zekk, who moved back into the gunner's chair, out of sight of the screen. Her eyes went to the second figure, whose face was obscured by the black hood. "And who is your friend?"

"Friend would be far too intimate a term," Gallender said with a smile, "This is our leader's apprentice." Mara's eyes rested on the figure. Something about the person seemed oddly unnerving, but why she couldn't tell. She had no way of telling how strong he or she was. Whatever was around the person was obscuring the force to the point where she couldn't tell who it was.

"Cut the connection," Gallender stated, "We shall soon have something to celebrate when the last of the Skywalkers are dead." With that the screen turned to static and Mara felt her confidence drop to its lowest point in years.

"Bring them alive," The robed figure's voice cut in. Gallender's smirk faded from his lips as he turned.

"Alive? But they're traitors," He blurted. The apprentice turned and Gallender staggered across the bridge, paws clutching at his throat.

"Your opinion is irrelevant, Admiral, I hope we are in agreement on this," The bothan nodded and he slumped against the floor as his throat unclenched itself. As the robed apprentice disappeared through the doors, he felt a sense of fear fill him. He knew that Uldir had chosen this apprentice specifically for his talents, but Gallender had no idea how much power the young apprentice actually had.

Vader had paled by comparison to that show of humiliation in front of the entire bridge. But there had been a sense of restraint. The apprentice knew when to stop and spare useful subjects in the order of things.

Gallender picked himself up and brushed off his uniform. If anyone had noticed how weak the Grand Admiral had appeared, they didn't show it. He straightened and marched to the railing, curling his claws around the metal. He wasn't about to let Mara Jade walk out of this alive. If he managed to kill one, he was going to finish the job.

"Fire at will," He snarled. All eyes turned to the Grand Admiral.

"Sir?"

"That's an order!" He snapped. No one dared openly defy the order of a Grand Admiral, yet they had also just been ordered by the apprentice to the leader of the Galactic Alliance to bring all the rebels alive. "Cripple the ship and prepare to board." The bothan finished. Then he turned on his heel and started for the doors. He wasn't about to let this opportunity to exact his revenge escape him, no matter who it was that ordered him around.

* * *

Anakin's breath turned to mist in front of him as he stepped onto the metal bridge. He cast his gaze over at the control shaft and then back at the door on the other side. It had a long line of switches and buttons that controlled the temperature of the building. How he was going to survive breaking into a cloning facility with nothing but his own person was beyond him.

Yet this was the mission he was given as his first task as a Fallen Knight. Nothing would have prompted a Jedi to attempt anything like this, especially when it meant that he'd have to seriously harm anyone he encountered. He had to assume they were enemies or risk being killed.

This was not a good idea, of that much he was sure. Everything else was in areas of gray for him. Above his head were suspended tubes filled with bluish liquid and small forms. It was eerily quiet and he was surrounded by the tiny undeveloped forms of clones in glass tubes. Why the Galactic Alliance had these or how they planned to use them, Anakin had a few ideas he didn't want to explore. But once again he knew they weren't up to any good, at least not in the favor of the heroes of the rebellion and their allies.

Upon approaching the desolate snow planet of Keroth, located close to Hoth, Jesse had promptly informed all Fallen Knights that each person was on his or her own in infiltrating the cloning facility and destroying everything. Everyone else was allowed one weapon and instructed to use it sparingly. Anakin, on the other hand, was only allowed to use force fire should the need arise.

Anakin grunted and continued to walk across the bridge. He'd found his way into the facility through the icy cold walls of the freezer system that cooled all the tanks and tubes in the facility. It was an open hole in the wall and he climbed through to find himself above the entrance to the bridge he now stood on. He dropped down, using the force to silence his fall, and then continued across the bridge. The problem, of course, wasn't that he'd encountered any resistance along the way, but that he had the sinking feeling he'd gotten serious frostbite or at least freezer burn all over his exposed skin.

_I'm going to kill you for this, Jesse, _Anakin mumbled to himself and rubbed his hands together before blowing a little warm air from his mouth onto them. While he had strict morals about thinking such thoughts, Anakin had little qualms about killing his brother in law at the moment. Now he finally understood what the term "in-laws" really meant: unconditional love with someone in exchange for years of resentment and restrained anger when the two families went head to head.

Anakin stepped onto the next platform and stared at the door in front of him. If he was killed because he tripped a security system's alarm, he'd be livid and he knew Tahiri would be equally willing to murder her brother, long lost or not.

He felt somewhat comforted by the fact that she loved Anakin enough that he was more family to her than her own blood brother. Though that thought would die with him as he was sure she wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. Anakin closed his eyes and extended his palm, pressing it against the control panel on the door. The circuits sizzled and then with a spark of flame, the door whizzed open. Without waiting to see if he'd set off any alarms, he quickly walked through into the open hallway and turned the corner to walk into a solid wall of stiff white armor.

The stormtroopers took a moment to register that Anakin was there before one of them raised his blaster and opened fire. Anakin took two hits to his side and then blasted one of the troopers with force fire. The flames crackled and then burned straight through the armor like it was pale white paper, curling and crinkling. The others paused, staring at their comrade as he wreathed on the ground and then fell still.

One of them looked from the fallen trooper to Anakin and then tapped the side of his helmet, "Trooper 5579 to Command, we have an intruder, a force user, request special backup immediately." Anakin decided he'd let them think enough and blasted the rest of the troops with his force fire and then knocked the rest aside with force pushes. They slumped against the wall and he ran for it.

If he was lucky, they'd kill him before he was caught.

* * *

The Galactic Alliance fleet opened fire relentlessly on the tiny Jedi ship. It rocked and then tumbled, shaking its occupants thoroughly.

"If I puked on the dashboard, would anyone be offended?" Zekk asked, forcing himself to swallow acid for the fifth time in a row.

"Hold it in, there's no hurling on my ship," Mara said and squeezed the trigger to send another series of explosions rocketing across one of the Star Destroyer's hulls. Zekk gritted his teeth and slammed the button to key the engines. The ship shot forward and Corran used the guns on his side to splinter the hull again.

But the Star Destroyer answered ten-fold with a series of crippling shots. The alarms in the cabin went off with screaming red lights. Flames licked at the hull outside and Mara was forced to weigh their options. They couldn't make it into the main base, but at the very least they could avoid capture.

"We need to make a break for it, find somewhere for us to land and I'll get us there," She barked and Kirk keyed up the map.

"There's a planet nearby, about a jump away," He called.

"Punch it!" The ship shook and the status of the shield dropped to "critical" right as the stars began to turn to lines. Another blast slammed through the hull, crushing it inwards as the tiny ship disappeared from the Galactic Alliance's radar.

On the bridge, Gallender stood glaring at the empty dark space in front of him. He wasn't about to let the ship escape. Not when it was within reach. "Follow them." He snarled and the Star Destroyer roared into the stars, just seconds behind the flaming Jedi ship.

* * *

Ann felt it. The pang of fear from across the Shadow Academy's halls. She jumped to her feet and went to the door, knowing that anything she did to it would be monitored and concentrated on it. She thought about the door and its structure, how it could bend and dent if one pressed hard enough. Suddenly the door creaked and as if something had smashed into it, punctured and then fell outwards onto the floor. She didn't waste any time waiting to see if anyone had noticed, then ran across the bridge. Her eyes went up to see the glowing red beam shimmer to life just in front of one of the doors at the far end of the hall.

She frowned. _Wasn't that where Rain had said he was living? _Then she increased her speed to a sprint and without another thought, slammed into the figure holding the blade as he stood in the door way of the room. It reflexively whipped around and sliced into her arm, sending her flying into the wall.

She groaned and looked up into the face of the attacker. His white hair almost had a glowing quality to it in the darkness. He raised the blade, swinging it in a downward arc, but a ruby red glow caught it inches from her face.

"Stay your blade, Rostov."

The attacker's eyes pinned on the speaker whose own eyes were yellow with little black pupils fixated on Rostov, "What would you care if she dies?"

"That is none of your concern. What is, however, is whether or not you'll leave here alive to face treason for attacking a student and attempting to kill a lord."

"Lord? Bah, you're not even a potential lord yet," Rostov scoffed at the smaller form. The ruby blade crackled and Rostov was forced to take a step back. He felt sweat beading on his neck now. Who was this boy?

"As you are an inept tool and will die soon enough, I feel no guilt telling you this: I am a lord. The leader himself confirmed me so I could oversee a Grand Admiral. But matters here seemed more pressing," He narrowed his eyes. "I can see why he thought that." The red blade went flying into the wall as Rain flicked his wrist in a disarming movement.

Rostov stared at the boy. He was still calm as ever and was also protecting this girl. What was going on? There were so many things Rostov still didn't understand about human emotions. He himself had been trained to ignore them and his own mind had been tampered with to the point where he couldn't make head nor tails of what thoughts were his and what were those of the Galactic Alliance anymore.

The clomping of boots outside announced the presence of the troopers before the door whizzed open to reveal the squad. Rostov looked up as they filed in and without asking, placed stun cuffs on his wrists and then shoved him towards the door.

"Hmph," He closed his eyes as he looked over at Rain, "You're no different than me, you know. One day, Rain, when things seem like they're going well. They'll throw you out like they did me. Wait, and someday it'll happen." Rain watched as the troopers marched Rostov away and then turned his attention to Ann. He shut down his lightsaber and slipped it into his belt before crouching down to where she'd sunk against the wall.

"Can you stand?" He asked. She nodded mutely and started to push herself up, but her arm gave and she slumped back down to the floor. He frowned. "I thought so. I'll call the med team." He pressed the intercom on the wall and spoke a few orders before turning back to look at her.

"You saved me. I can't imagine what I've done to earn such a favor," Rain smiled. She looked at him, wondering how he could be so cold and cruel one second and then so kind and warm the next. It was something she never expected she'd understand about Rain. He was the strangest person she'd met so far and that included her brother, who was pretty much the definition of strange by nature. His smile faded then and he regarded her silently.

"I want you to know, Ann," He said, "That I am your ally here. No matter what anyone says or does, I am on your side. Remember that." If he was going to say more, she never found out, because the door opened and finally the blood loss caused her to slip away into unconsciousness as the med squad marched in the room.

* * *

Mara's knuckles turned white as she squeezed the dashboard. At this point the controls were completely out of whack and the ship was spiraling down towards the planet below. As the air around them buffeted the ship like a bird caught in a storm, tearing and ripping the plates off like feathers, the companions exchanged looks of foreboding.

Kirk opened his mouth to say something and then the glass from the frontal viewport shattered right before the rest of the ship smashed into the ground. As soon as the smoke had cleared, he lifted his head and glanced out of the hole in the hull. The looming shape of a Star Destroyer appeared in the sky and from the angle was gearing up to fire a finishing blast to the crashed ship below.

"Guys, get out of here!" Kirk called and then grabbed the nearest body he could grasp and leapt to the side as the blast came down, blowing what was left of the ship to pieces around them. The shrapnel struck Kirk and the flames burned his shirt as he leapt to the side, but his roll to the ground put it out. Then he looked up again. He noticed the form he'd managed to grab wasn't someone at all.

It was someone's arm.

* * *

Anakin skidded to a stop behind a wall as troopers ran by. The mission was looking more and more like one of suicide proportions. He winced as his fingers touched the places where the blasters had hit him. They certainly weren't the worst shots he'd encountered.

He lifted his eyes to the halls. They were empty for the moment, but he was sure they were going to fill any second with blaster fire and troopers in white. Why hadn't Jesse allowed more weapons? Anakin sucked in his breath. He lifted his eyes to the sound of running. He then leapt out into the open, sending a shot of fire out.

When he finally focused on the intended target, he found himself wishing he had a lightsaber. "Greetings, Anakin Solo. We meet again."

**A/N- I would have posted this earlier, but FFN wasn't letting me load. I'm already working on the next chapter. =) **


	13. Wishing You Were Here

**Chapter 12**

**Wishing You Were Here**

_A/N- Thanks for your patience! I won't be able to update again until the weekend most likely, but hang in there until then._

_I might be updating "Somewhere Out There" later tonight (after I'm done with my homework) so keep an eye out for that as well!_

_Best,_

_-Don ^_^_

* * *

Jaina didn't know exactly when it began. She'd thought about how silly her doubts and questions seemed following Jacen's death. Who would dare claim that she didn't love her brother or didn't care about him? Or that her care left him open and vulnerable. She believed in Jacen more than she believed in herself at times.

Maybe that's what killed him. That she thought he was strong enough to handle himself, was really what brought about his death. Did she truly believe that?

Those thoughts brought her out of bed and into the lounge room. At the early hours of the morning it was quiet and a slight chill graced the room from the open doors to the balcony. She sat down on the couch, letting herself sink into the cushions. Part of her wanted to stay here and let the feelings that had been plaguing her mind take her over, but she knew that wasn't an option.

She had to be brave and move forward, no matter how badly she wanted to give up after Jacen had died, no matter how much going on without him there made her falter and question herself, she needed to be strong. For her parents, for Anakin and for everyone who was stumbling about because of the state of the galaxy, she would have to brave the storm.

"You called me?" Jaina turned and tried to smile reassuringly at the Hapan Queen.

"I have something I've been meaning to ask you," Jaina said quietly. Tenel Ka crossed over and sat down next to her friend on the couch. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this and I'm not being rational. But I've wondered about this… since… Jacen died."

Tenel Ka's brow furrowed and she inclined her head, waiting for Jaina to continue. When she didn't, Tenel Ka spoke, "Jaina, I do not know what it is that you are worried about, but I assure you it will not change what I think of you."

Jaina turned her head and gave Tenel Ka a remorseful smile, "You might already have changed your view," Jaina shook her head, "No, I'll just get right to the point," She sighed, "Tenel Ka, I have to know, do you wish I was dead instead of Jacen?"

* * *

Anakin stepped out from behind the wall. He knew that he couldn't hide from this person any more than he could hide from himself.

"Alone and abandoned, are we?" Anakin found himself hating every inch and curve of the T-shaped visor and the person within it. Xillanor was responsible for Jacen's death in some way, of that Anakin was sure. He wished Jacen was here to confirm it so he could let loose his five years worth of pain and frustration on the bounty hunter.

"I would hate to cut you down weaponless, but I have my orders," Xillanor said with a small shrug. He drew his lightsaber and palmed it to life. The blue blade thrummed and hummed for a second before its wielder charged, blade held over his head. Anakin couldn't be sure which way it was coming from, he stepped back, held his hands in front of his face and concentrated.

The blue crackled and then in an explosion of sparks, split in half. Both singed and blackened halves dropped to the floor and Xillanor stood holding his hand with a expression mixed with deep seated anger and a small amount of stunned confusion.

"I see," The Bounty hunter said, standing up, "This is a battle between two Sith now." He then removed his gloves and threw them to the floor. His palm extended and a string of crackling lighting shot out, striking Anakin in the chest. He fell, clutching at his chest. His heart felt like it was going to give out any second.

But he couldn't let it. Not before he destroyed Jacen's killer. His feet moved forward and his hands forced him to rise. He stared down Xillanor then and extended his palm. "Not a Sith, I am a Fallen Knight." Tendrils of red and orange flame then erupted from his fingertips and then burst into a purplish black stretching and winding mass of flames and its dark oils within. Anakin didn't have time to think about what was coming forth, he only could think that if he so much as hesitated, he would be killed then and then by the same man that had orchestrated Jacen's untimely demise.

The flames crackled and shot out, wrapping themselves around Xillanor's arm. He tried to wrench it free, but it only twisted tighter. He lifted his free arm and shot lightning at Anankin's now unprotected chest. He balked, but remained standing.

_I have to live, _Anakin reminded himself. _I have to remember who I am. _Another round of lightning struck him and he responded by wrapping another tendril around Xillanor's leg and yanked it backwards with his fingers. The action caused Xillanor to stagger and almost fall, but only for a second. He righted himself and shot lightning out that wrapped itself in turn around Anakin's chest and squeezed it, sending shock waves through it. How he was still standing, he didn't know. The pain was unbelievable and turning his skin pale and almost numbed his nerves. But he was still firmly standing. He gritted his teeth.

_I won't die. I wish you were here, Jacen, but I don't want to join you. Not yet. _The lightning bonds began to crackle and then went flying backwards as a blue glowing flame burst from Anakin's chest, knocking him over and sending the lightning right back at its wielder. Xillanor collapsed then, confusion and shock written on his features. Anakin couldn't see them, but he could feel the surprise.

He glanced down at his chest. It wasn't burned or even damaged, nor were his clothes. What was that? He looked up at Xillanor, who was slowly recovering enough to stand up once again. There was a pause then, and Anakin got the feeling that Xillanor was more than surprised by the power of the force fire. A mixture of awe, fear, and resentment filled Xillanor as he looked up at Anakin.

There was definitely something more to Anakin Solo than there was to Jacen Solo. Xillanor scowled. He had underestimated his opponent, a mistake he never had to face because his opponents were always weaker in some way. Yet, Anakin Solo, despite his initial flaws, did not seem to have the same innate weaknesses that Jacen Solo or even any of the other Skywalkers had.

"Very well, Anakin, I will meet you halfway here," Xillanor said, straightening to his full height. He extended his palm and his fingertips glowed and crackled out with a new wave of lightening. This time it whipped forward and struck Anakin solidly in the chest. He grimaced as the waves filled him and it took all his willpower to not lose consciousness. There was no time to think about his actions. He stuck out his hands and poured all his energy and concentration into them. The flames shot forward once more and ripped through the line of lightning to Xillanor's own body. The bounty hunter nimbly stepped aside to let the flames go and sent another wave of lightning into Anakin's body. Two more followed in quick succession, leaving the younger force user no time to recover or respond with an attack.

After a few minutes, the lightning stopped and Anakin peered up at Xillanor, who was standing firmly just feet away like Anakin's attacks had done nothing but slightly surprise him or annoy him.

"It would be a pity if I had to kill you before Uldir had a say," Xillanor said slowly with a shake of his head, "But I feel that you will only cause more trouble alive." He lifted his hands once more. "You were brave to the last, Anakin Solo. Goodbye."

The lightning came rapidly without stop then. Each wave slowed Anakin's ability to move even an inch. He lifted his hand and a spurt of flames reached out to wrap around Xillanor's outstretched arms. He tried to wrench them away, but his own lightening was still going through Anakin's body. He stonily fixated on Xillanor and then breathed deeply, fueling the flames to thicken and stretch further around their captive target. Finally Xillanor let out a cry as the cloth of his sleeves began to turn black and bend backwards. Anakin renewed his efforts.

He wouldn't die. Not until Xillanor was dead.

* * *

Kirk staggered backwards away from the stray limb. He'd seen worse things in his lifetime as a Jedi who did the galaxy's dirty work, but he still didn't like to think that one of his friends was walking around armless or that this was proof that one of his companions hadn't survived the blast.

In either case he didn't want to know whose arm it really was. He started away, a limp in his step from a gash the shrapnel had cut in one of his legs. There wasn't any time, he needed to get as far away from the crash site as possible and find the others, if they were still alive.

Rain had never known fear in his life. He had no need for the feeling. It was an irrelevant emotion. He'd been conditioned to simply despise everyone and not underestimate who he fought or faced in any situation. If he was prepared, there would be no need for fear.

But now he was afraid. He would never admit this out loud, but he felt it clearly and strongly as he watched the med squad carry Ann's unconscious form away. When was he ever filled with such uncertainty and questions of who was really on the side of the Galactic Alliance. The Sith at the Academy weren't all loyal, that much was clear, but who was loyal and why?

He would have answers, even if that meant he had to force them from the leaders of the Academy. They had no choice but to reveal them. He was a lord after all. Rain knew no name or identity other than the one he had been given at the Academy.

Thus, he was the strongest and least fallible of all the Sith leaders there. The others had pasts to hide and people left outside the walls. But Rain had no one. He was alone in the galaxy with only the force to guide him and his emotions to drive him forward.

He would take the answers.

* * *

Mara turned her eyes to the sky as soon as she heard Kirk's voice. The Star Destroyer had followed them here? She should have guess that they would, but it was still unbelievable. Someone aboard the ship had a real grudge against one of her companions and she had a pretty good hunch it was she herself that was the intended target. She shifted and tried to stand up, but fell back down. It didn't take long for her to notice why. Her leg was lodged under a particularly large piece of debris.

Mara closed her eyes and concentrated on the piece and it lifted up long enough for her to roll to the side and then jump up to begin running away from the incoming blast. The wave of air that followed knocked her down, but by then she was far enough away that the only thing that was painful was the amount of dirt blowing into her eyes. She shut them and when she reopened them the remains of the ship were scattered amidst a blackened crater and her companions were nowhere in sight.

She reached out with the force but couldn't feel much of anything. The smoke was obscuring her vision from seeing any further than the destruction site. As much as she wanted to look for her companions, he instincts were telling her to get as far away from here as possible and she knew better than to ignore her instincts. Once more she reached out, but nothing responded. With that she cast a furtive glance behind her before starting out again.

* * *

Gallender Bel-Iblis seethed as he stood over the crater. He could tell from the debris that there weren't any casualties of the strike and this was also apparent from how far away the stormtroopers and officers were standing from him. They knew they had failed to kill the one person that needed to be eliminated.

"Sir!" Gallender whipped his eyes around to the officer running over. "We found a survivor." The Admiral turned his head and followed the officer around the crater to where a young man was lying partially trapped under rocks and pieces of what looked like the hull of the ship. He was also curled in a fetal position with one of his arms gripping the place where his other arm should have been attached, but instead was a bleeding mass of loose tendons, muscles and cracked bone.

Gallender didn't bother to conceal his disappointment. This man, whoever he was, meant nothing to the Grand Admiral. But he was better than nothing and might be good for leverage somewhere along the line.

"Take him aboard for interrogation," Gallender ordered and turned on his heel, but not before he saw the green eyes of the man snap open briefly to glare into the Grand Admiral's exposed back.


	14. I Am Afraid

**Chapter 13**

**I Am Afraid**

_A/N- I should probably be working on my paper for my painting class, but I'm going to work on this chapter first and post when it's finished. So be grateful! Just kidding. I'm happy work with procrastination. We're practically married at this point. Er… never mind. _

_Anyhoo, I'm happy to say that maybe within the next ten chapters, maybe less, depending, I'll be starting part two of the "Heritage" series. So keep an eye out for an author's note saying when this one will be ending. _

_Oh, and I have a sketch that I plan to load of Kirk when he's younger. I just need to use my mom's scanner to get it onto my DA. It should be up today or tomorrow, so take a look if you have the time. I'm putting up some other artwork too, so let me know what you think if you end up checking it out. =)_

_This has been,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" _

* * *

Jaina waited as Tenel Ka's expression contorted into one of confusion, the lines on her forehead creasing in a frown. "What do you mean, Friend Jaina?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Jaina said, "I'm alive and Jacen's not. Doesn't that bother you? Don't tell me you haven't thought about that."

Tenel Ka's jaw set, "I have not thought about such a thing." Jaina sighed. This wasn't going to go anywhere if Tenel Ka was under the impression that she was being insulted, which wasn't what Jaina was insinuating at all. It was more about Jaina's self doubt in who meant more to Tenel Ka as a friend. If even before Jacen and Tenel Ka fell in love she liked Jacen better, would it be better if Jaina could switch places with Jacen? Sometimes Jaina wished she could just to see everyone smile a bit more. Jaina wasn't the comedian in the family and never would be able to make Tenel Ka laugh like Jacen had.

All signs seemed to point in the direction of her death being better than Jacen's, except that it wasn't she who died.

"I didn't mean that I thought you wished I was dead, Tenel Ka," Jaina said, putting her hands in what she hoped was a placating gesture. "But I sometimes wonder if you'd be happier if Jacen were here instead of me."

"I would not," Tenel Ka said flatly.

"Do you understand, if Jacen were here, you'd be able to raise your kids with him, you'd be able to grow old with him," Jaina said in one breath, "You'd be able to laugh again."

"And I would be able to laugh if you were dead?" Tenel Ka asked, folding her arms across her chest and regarding Jaina with a sidelong look.

"Maybe," Jaina said with a shrug. "If there was a chance that it could make everyone smile more, then I'd try it."

"Do you really think so low of me, Jaina?" Tenel Ka asked with a shake of her head. "My feelings for Jacen may be ones of romantic love, but they are no more or less powerful or important than those I have for you." Jaina's eyes raised to stare wordlessly at her friend.

"But what if-"

"But nothing," Tenel replied curtly, waving her hand in dismissal. "If you have thought I wanted Jacen here in your place you are gravely mistaken." Jaina's face wilted with shame now. She hadn't wanted to offend Tenel Ka. The question was an odd one, but she'd gotten her answer.

"Tell me, Friend Jaina," Tenel Ka said in a softer tone, "Do you wish you were dead because you miss him?"

Jaina's head snapped up and she let her mouth slide open slightly. "I'm not sure." Tenel Ka nodded.

"Then perhaps you should reconsider how you think about that," She stood up, "Because there would be many people who would miss you equally if you were dead. You are not Jacen and you do not need to be."

Jaina lowered her head, "I felt like my body was torn in half when he died. It felt like I should have died right with him."

Tenel Ka turned her head contemplatively, "Well, you may have taken longer than you should have to realize this, but you are two very different people, perfectly capable of living separate lives. I have no siblings so I may not understand the feeling, but I do know that I've always thought of you and loved both of you as two different people." She then gave a curt nod and then left the room. Jaina remained seated, knowing through the force that she had hurt her friend and that was worse than keeping her question quiet.

* * *

Xillanor's instincts took over and he sent another wave of electricity into his opponent's body. But after seeing Anakin's expression of defiance, the hardened bounty hunter's grim fury turned to fear. He couldn't win against someone who was complacent with death as long as it meant bringing Xillanor down with him. The flames would have burned Xillanor's skin but for the armor. But it was getting through the rest of the clothing and for once Xillanor felt he was in danger of dying at the hands of an opponent he deemed defeated.

"Would you kill me, Anakin? Become the very thing you want to destroy?" Xillanor said, sending another wave of lightning into Anakin's body. He grimaced but didn't halt his own efforts. "You're just like your grandfather. You claim to be noble, but you're just as selfish and fearful as any of us."

"Is that a self reflection?" Anakin asked flatly. Xillanor paused. Without realizing it, he'd revealed something about himself to Anakin and that wasn't allowed. "I'm not the only one who's lost."

Xillanor grinned, "Don't make me laugh, Anakin. You and I are nothing alike. While I will continue to live because I don't care about others, you will die because you care too much to see what's going on around you."

Anakin grunted and sent a fresh blast into the bounty hunter's face, knocking him backwards a few steps. "See, that," Anakin said, "Is why I'll never become like you." He sucked in a breath, "You're so focused on destroying what you don't know to see that you're just a soulless prick waiting for the right opponent to kill you."

"An astute observation," Xillanor said with an approving nod. He reached into his belt and drew forth a second metallic cylinder. He used one hand to knock Anakin off balance and then thumbed the blade to life with the other. The cool teal color crackled as it came down on Anakin's still off balance form. He managed to get his arm up in front of his face, but the blade dug a deep gash before coming around to strike again.

He lifted his hand and flames deflected the next attack, but Anakin could feel his energy fading. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He glanced sideways to see that the halls were still deserted. Why no one had shown up in response to the loud noises of battle, Anakin wasn't sure, but he knew it meant nothing good. A flame scattered, letting another attack through to hit his already damaged arm, this time in the shoulder. The arm hung loosely now as Anakin turned, gripping it tenderly with his other hand, to face Xillanor. The bounty hunter was bent over slightly, revealing some pain and exhaustion. _At least_, Anakin thought, _I did something to weaken him. _

But it wasn't enough. Xillanor charged forward, leaving Anakin but a second to get a wall of flames up to defend himself. The blade sliced through the wall and grazed Anakin's chest before Xillanor pulled back.

"You fought well, Anakin Solo. I will give you that. But you made a mistake in assuming you would last any longer than you have. You will die knowing something that not even the leader of the galactic alliance knows about me," Xillanor straightened, "I am not human."

Anakin frowned, "Then why do I sense that you are afraid of dying." Xillanor didn't wait to answer because he was at Anakin's side instantaneously, blade above his head. Anakin smiled. "You didn't pay attention, did you?" Xillanor's eyes went down to the ball of flame that was cupped in Anakin's palm and thrust the blade forward as the flames slammed into his unprotected chest. Layer after layer of metal burned hot against his skin and curled backwards, digging into his flesh. No matter how hard he twisted or pushed the blade into his opponent, he couldn't stop the flames from getting through. Finally Anakin withdrew his hand and Xillanor staggered backwards.

Red lights went off around them and a blaring siren echoed through the hallways. Anakin's wry smile kept whatever pain was about to hit him at bay. Finally the troops were coming. He could hear the clomping of boots on the floor and within seconds the white armored soldiers were opening fire on Anakin. But by that time he was already running and trying to keep an eye out for the nearest exit. He'd done all he could. Now he had to stay alive long enough to get out.

* * *

Kirk stumbled a few more feet before his legs gave out, causing him to tumble to the dry cracked earth. He let out a moan and looked up. The crash site was far behind him and he'd seen over shoulder that the Star Destroyer had preoccupied itself with whatever was left there, except now that left him with nowhere to go in this wasteland of a planet and that meant no supplies for miles while he was injured.

Kirk was always one to tough things out, but he knew when it was a hopeless cause. At most he'd make it to the nearest civilization and then die before they could find out what to do with him. He slumped slightly before something roughly yanked him upwards.

"On your feet, Dekim. We've got a while before either of us has the right to die," He looked up again, this time finding relief in the red haired woman before him.

"You've got both arms," Kirk said, grinning obliviously. She scowled at him.

"Of course I've got two arms, you loon. The sun really has gotten to you," She pulled his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, we've got to get going before those imperial imitators realize we survived." Kirk could only nod as she carried both of them forward.

"The others?" He managed to croak.

"Well, I didn't see any bodies, so that could mean they're either alive or captured," Mara shook her head. "Knowing those Galactic Alliance morons, the former would be better." She cast a glance over her shoulder and then continued onwards. She suddenly paused to turn to Kirk. "What were you saying about an arm?"

"Someone lost an arm," He said, "Saw it lying there at the site." Mara felt a rush of cold air run down her spine. Whoever it was couldn't have gotten far or was still at the site. She cursed herself for getting into a fight with the Galactic Alliance officer. Things were going from bad to worse. She hoped it was Corran's arm, he could live through the pain, but she wasn't so sure about Zekk. He seemed tough on the outside, but she knew better. Jaina had shared a few stories about the young man and how he'd let his inner demons get the better of him and caused him to make poor decisions.

It was hard to imagine someone like that dealing well with a severe physical injury. _Then again_, Mara thought to herself_, Luke seemed like a pushover at first, but that was the last thing he was. _

Minutes turned to hours as she half dragged, half carried Kirk across the barren ground. Her ears then picked up a buzzing sound that only grew louder the further along she walked. She stopped, causing Kirk to stare at her before he too noticed the buzzing sound. They both then saw the dust cloud morphing out in the distance. Two figures on speeder-bikes shot out of the cloud. They were both wearing blue armor over slim fitting uniforms and like colored goggles as well as a helmet that covered their heads all the way around their heads. All were sleek and fairly new looking from how shiny they were. The bikes slowed and both riders whipped out blasters.

"Hands up," The foremost one commanded. Mara raised an eyebrow and jerked her head to Kirk, who was barely able to keep his head up at this point. The rider paused and then waved the other rider over to Kirk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The first rider asked as the other took Kirk's arm over the shoulder. Mara couldn't help but smile wryly at that.

"Usually one introduces herself first. I'm Mara Jade Skywalker and this is my friend, Kirk Dekim." The first rider exchanged looks with the other.

"As in _the _Mara Jade Skywalker?" The second questioned. Mara huffed and folded her arms across her chest, rolling them to get the tension out that had been building there for the past hour or two. Carrying Kirk across an almost desert for hours on end clearly wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. _I must be getting old. _She refocused her attention on the rider then.

"I don't know any other Maras."

Once again the riders exchanged glances and in low tones spoke in a language Mara couldn't quite put her finger on. It certainly wasn't any of the ones the Empire taught her and she had to know many of the common languages to blend into her surroundings. "You will come with us." The second said finally. Mara arched her brow.

"We ask you to come. These lands are not safe during the night hours," The first said. Mara looked from Kirk to the blasters and then at the landscape. She really didn't have anywhere else to go and anywhere was better than being stuck out in the open where the Galactic Alliance could find them.

"Very well," She said, "But I expect an explanation." Both riders nodded in unison. One took Kirk onto his bike while the other had Mara holding on from behind. Soon they were zipping across the dry land, dust billowing in clouds around their heads and dust catching her eye every so often.

By nightfall they were coming up on a red rock structure towering overhead. There at the top were little stone houses hidden behind the uneven surfaces of the mountain-like structure. The speeders continued up the pathways and only halted when two more riders appeared from inside of the houses.

They gestured and jabbed at Mara and Kirk before the two other riders argued back in their tongue. It was rough, abrupt and dry like sandpaper and heated like their surroundings. Finally the two riders who had picked Mara and Kirk up gestured for them to dismount the bikes and follow. The two riders helped carry Kirk between them and once up a little ways Mara saw something strange to the eye.

It was an entire city hidden in the rocks.

* * *

Leia slipped out of her room at an hour even she, the master of early mornings, would have questioned the sanity of. But it was a necessary evil as the guards weren't nearly as attentive during the earliest hours of the day. Even stormtroopers were human at their cores and that meant they were still shaking the sleep from their limbs and blinking it from their eyelids.

She tiptoed down the hallway and allowed a quiet sigh of relief. The door was close by. A click turned her head.

"Is there a problem, Senator Organa?" She found herself staring into the cool eyes of a Galactic Alliance officer, his hands clasped behind his back and the white armband prominent on his forearm in the darkness. She'd heard things about the white armband and how those who wore it were part of an elitist group of Galactic Alliance officers trained to be loyal to their cause and were handpicked by the Galactic Alliance leader himself for their brutality and no-nonsense loyalty to the leader and the leader alone. This officer was giving her a calm looking over as if he'd known she was sneaking out all along. His eyes were sharp brown and his dark hair was neatly combed back so his uniform cap sat neatly on his head. She'd never seen anyone so pristine about his uniform. Then again she had been living with Han Solo for the past few decades.

"No, Officer," She answered. "I was just going for a stroll to stretch my legs." His head inclined slightly as he peered at her over his spectacles.

"Allow me to accompany you, Ma'am. A Senator should not be alone at such hours of the night." Leia felt a cold sweat on the back of her neck but used the force to maintain her calm.

"That won't be necessary," She said and took a step back. "I wouldn't want to trouble an officer from his duty." Two hands clamped themselves on her arms. She turned to see the white expressionless masks of stormtroopers flanking her now.

"I assure you," The officer said with a complacent smile, "It is no trouble."


	15. City in the Sky

**Chapter 14**

**City in the Sky **

_A/N- And I go back, Jack, to write more fan fiction again! *Sung atrociously tone-deaf* =D_

_So my artwork is now mostly loaded to my second DA (called "FedorasAreFabulous") and it also includes some of my non-fiction work. So please check it out. Both accounts now have my picture of Kirk as a teenager on there. =)_

_What else? Yeah, same as in the last author's note, I'm reminding everyone that this story will be ending in about ten chapters or so, so, keep an eye out for the final A/N saying what the next one will be titled so you can go ahead and follow things from there. _

_I apologize for my massive delay in posting. This chapter has been sitting on my computer waiting to be finished for a while now, but because of my transfer work and my general coursework I've had no time to finish it. _

_But the good news is that I've gotten into the school I wanted to and summer vacation is only weeks away. Once that starts I'll be posting more often. =)_

_Cool?_

_Over and out,_

_-Don _

* * *

The buildings seemed to climb up forever. The only taller objects were the rocks surrounding the skyscrapers. It seemed highly improbable that such a flourishing place was hidden in the middle of a desolate desert and still survive. Or maybe it was the fact that it was out here that had kept this tiny world alive.

All the buildings, like its riders, were different variations of blue and had glittering red glass beacons at every edge of the city sitting atop towers. Each building was either slated at an angle or abnormally round, needless to say no one building had the same exact shape. Mara was altogether impressed as well as intimidated by the new discovery. They had stumbled upon a society that looked like it had been around for quite a few generations.

The question was how?

"This way," One of the riders said to Mara, pointing to an approaching hoverspeeder. It halted in front of the ledge and the riders lifted Kirk into the back seat and while one sat in the driver's seat, the other held out a hand to Mara. She accepted it and bridged the gap between the ledge and the craft with a nimble hop. Once inside they sped off towards a landing pad in the distance. It was connected to a pale blue building rounded at its sides but triangular at its top. It stretched across several landing pads and docking bays and all were linked to the large building. Mara guessed this was their equivalent of the New Republic council building.

The hoverspeeder landed and immediately the glass doors opened, causing Mara to tense and reached for her lightsaber. There was a squad of what looked like blue tinted armored stormtroopers marching out with their blasters set across their shoulders. They halted, however, once one of the riders in the speeder stood and raised a hand in greeting. One of the troopers lifted a hand and the doors opened once more. Out stepped three figures, each clad in a brown cloak.

The first she recognized immediately but withheld comment. There would be time to deal with the tricky dark Jedi known as Rendon later. The second, she couldn't get a feel for, even through the force. But he was a young man, about eleven years old or so with soft brown hair and crystal clear hazel eyes that were greener in color than brown.

"Are you sure it alright for you to be out?" The third asked the second. The boy nodded and turned his head to look at Mara. His eyes narrowed and then he nodded.

"They are friends, bring them inside." With that the boy turned and walked inside followed by his train of troopers. Rendon glanced back with a confident smile towards Mara before he too entered the building.

"If you'll excuse the abruptness, he really isn't such a bad guy," Mara turned to see one of the riders at her elbow. She noted that this one had finally removed his helmet. The person was dark haired and had a short curly beard.

"Who, the boy or the others?" The rider chuckled at Mara's comment.

"It's hard on us all. We don't know how much longer we'll last."

"We?"

The rider turned his head and she saw for the first time that his eyes weren't a normal color, they were a mix of faded gray and only hints of the previous green could be visible at close range.

"Our people. For decades we have hidden in these rocks, afraid of what is out there. We don't even know what the world is like save for what news the scouts bring back. That is why we wanted to bring you here, Mara Jade."

"But why me?" Mara questioned. "You could have brought back anyone." The rider sighed and started for the doors.

"Only the elder knows that for sure, but come, we mustn't waste what little time there is for us to speak," Mara walked behind the dark haired rider, occasionally glancing back at the second, who still had yet to remove his or her helmet. These people, whoever they were, weren't clearly identified in the force. She could sense enough to tell that they didn't mean any harm but they were certainly strangely mysterious.

The inside of the building immediately reminded Mara of the holos she'd seen of the old Jedi temples. Most of them had been destroyed during the rise of the Empire, but the records of their existence, somewhere once upon a time, weren't. The long passageways had wide archways that stretched into the ceiling, which was made of round glass bubbles and showed the sky touching its surface. The smooth white linoleum floors had glow-panels lining them and aside from those there weren't any lights in the building.

It was an odd place and at the same time it was welcoming. There wasn't anything in the force that warned Mara of danger or told her that she should be wary. The very fact made her even more wary by default.

The rider stopped in front of two large stone doors. "I go no further." Mara glanced at him and then back at the doors.

"These are made of stone."

"Only if your will is made of water," The rider replied plainly and then turned to walk back down the hallway. Mara frowned as she watched him disappear around the corner. Then her eyes rested on the symbol embossed half on one side of the door and finished on the other. On was a wave-like ring held in the beak of a lark and on the other was a serene faced wolf with its jaws clamped firmly onto the other end of the ring. As soon as it entered the wolf's mouth it turned into the hilt of a sword and the blade continued to the edge of the right door.

Mara closed her eyes and pushed with the force. Immediately the doors rumbled and shook as they inched open. She stepped forward through the doors. There in the middle of darkened hallway of stone with a torch in his hand was a hooded figure.

"Welcome Mara Jade." Her eyes searched for the person's face but it was blotted out even with the torchlight.

"What's going on?" She asked. The figure raised the hand opposite the one with the torch and the doors thudded shut leaving a hollow silence. After a moment the figure let go of the torch and it clattered to the ground, but instead of the flames trying to escape they rose up and began revolving in a circle before coming to hover just above the figure's palm. With the other the hood came down.

"I apologize for causing you confusion and pain," Mara glared at the figure before her. "But your questions will now be answered." She resisted the urge to immediately throw him into the wall with the force or to cut him down with her blade.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you, Rendon."

"Because you have no reason to kill someone who does not exist," He said with a calm smile, this time free of its usual manipulative nature. Somehow this Rendon seemed completely sobered and almost drained.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Rendon is a name that means 'no one' in the Sand People tongue. I am one of the last protectors of the clan that has hidden itself here for generations. Thus, I have no name to give myself."

Mara had no words for him that seemed to express what she was thinking since nothing coherent came to mind, but she still managed to speak, "Then should I call you 'protector'? Because I find that a little far-fetched for a guy like you."

He laughed, "I understand why you wouldn't trust me. And for the moment trust isn't what I ask of you."

Mara slowly scrutinized him as he still had the revolving ring of fire in his hand and was calm as ever about it. He hardly seemed to notice it at all as far as she could tell. "Then what do you ask of me?"

"To listen to what the elder has to say and to pass on what I am about to show you to the rest of the galaxy. We have hidden the truth for far too long and we realize that exposure will most likely destroy us, but there are those who need to know."

"Know?" Mara asked. For the first time in a while, she was baffled and more curious than defensive. Something about Rendon's words struck a chord inside her.

"Your word, Mara Jade," He said, eyes finally becoming hard and serious. She inclined her head. Then Rendon lifted the ring of flame and one spark flew to the sides of the room and soon it was completely lit.

She took in the passageway. There was door after door lining the walls. A few of them opened to reveal more people in rider's uniforms, most with bright green eyes and blonde or brown hair. After a moment she turned back to Rendon.

"What exactly do you want me to say about this?" She asked. He turned his head to the people peering out their doors.

"Like the elder, these people are all member of an ancient family of force users. Long ago they were known as the Veyelar."

"Children of the fire," Mara said, the name had been used by Palpatine a few times when he taught her. Rendon nodded.

"Palpatine knew of them and called them by their proper name to hide the name used on most basic speaking planets," He looked regretfully over at the people, "They could not use their gifts and were forced to suffer from its curse."

Mara frowned, "I thought you were supposed to protect them." Her voice lowered a few notches and grew colder with each word she stabbed out. She paused then and asked tentatively, "What kind of curse are we talking about here?"

"One they were born with. Every member of the Veyelar family was born with the curse of being able to wield fire. It was born of the will to use the heat of the desert and emotions. The oldest member of the clan discovered this and soon every generation was born with it. But like all force abilities, it took its toll on the users," Rendon sighed, "No mortal being was ever meant to take fire into a fragile body that could die from it. After years of being hunted down by the Empire, they fled to here where a new group of outsiders were chosen to find those worthy to be informed of the clan's existence and to cure the curse."

Mara smiled wryly and eyed him resentfully, "So you can do something."

He nodded. "What every protector has done before me." She felt the change in his demeanor. There was now a general remorse as well as resolve in his voice. The way he stated his words, as though each were as solid as the stone walls around them and would stay there for years to come was an unstable pile of stones waiting to cripple whatever it was supporting.

"I will destroy the Veyelar clan." Mara's eyes snapped up to stare at him but she sensed no lies nor any qualms about his words.

"You said you could do something!" She growled, grasping his robe in her hand. He didn't flinch and continued to stare her down. "You're their protector!"  
He shook his head, "I never said it was they who I was brought in to protect." Mara stopped.

"What?"

"I am meant to protect the rest of the galaxy _from _the Veyelar clan."

* * *

Tahiri let out a sigh as she finally felt Kam's energy fade into a deep slumber. It seemed the only time he ever was still enough for her to see him clearly was when he was asleep and even then he occasionally squirmed and twitched.

She brushed over his rich brown bangs from his face. He looked so much like his father that it was hard to believe there was any of her blood in him at all. Kam moaned and his eyes opened to reveal bleary green orbs. She smiled but the eyes continued to stare blearily past his mother and he gave a low moan and flopped over his hand so it was pressed lightly against one of the bars to his crib. She watched him for a minute before something filtered into her nostrils. Her eyes snapped over to the tiny hand and it dropped revealing a black burn mark on the wooden bar.

* * *

Anakin hid behind another wall, allowing himself a moment to catch his breath before he bolted off again. There wasn't much time between when the troopers caught up with him and he was beginning to lose his stamina. The fight against Xillanor had taken whatever leftover energy he had left and all he could do was run.

He skidded around a corner to see a squad of troopers marching across the hall on patrol. One turned his head and opened fire, signaling the others to follow in suit. Anakin ducked and rolled to the side, wincing as one of the blasts grazed his side and another ripped through one of his sleeves. Had Jesse set Anakin up? It was beginning to seem like the Fallen Knight had given Anakin the deadliest situation where he couldn't survive unless he used his force fire the whole time.

He paused then and resisted the urge to hit himself on the head. That was it. This was a test to see if he could survive using force fire alone. Anakin muttered under his breath. It was a dirty way of doing it, not that he was surprised. Jesse hadn't exactly proven himself to be the prime example of a noble human being.

Anakin's fingers stretched out and strings of fire struck each of the troopers, temporarily stunning them while he ran past, not stopping to see if they had noticed. He rounded the corner and it was then that he stopped dead in his tracks.

There wasn't a single space between the lines of troopers. They stood shoulder to shoulder, blaster rifles trained on Anakin and black visors all blank and emotionless. He felt himself sag a little, the exhaustion setting in from running while injured.

So this was how it was going to end. Hundreds of lasers would rip through him like blades through fabric, tearing him to shreds. If anything he wished he could send word to Tahiri right now, but he didn't have the energy nor the means to figure out how to do it. He shut his eyes and raised his hands. There was only one way to finish this and he wasn't going to let them capture him, not when he could betray information about the Fallen Knights or Zenoma Sekot.

The blasters all began at once and Anakin felt his skin prickle as the flames erupted in a wall of red, orange and curling yellow. The colors swirled around to form a vortex of flame and then dissipated as a blue glow shot through the hole and knocked the troopers aside like a bowling ball to pins, scattering them to either side of the hallway. The remainder opened fire, but their blasts were swatted aside by the blue glowing flames.

When the flames settled, Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. "You did good, Kid. Now let us take care of the rest." He didn't have time to respond before he slumped to the ground, sleep pushing his eyelids shut.

* * *

Leia frowned as she faced the officer sitting across from her. The desk between them was too pristine clean and orderly even for her tastes. His uniform and face were clean and his beard well groomed.

"Can I get you anything, Senator?" The officer asked, "Coffee, tea?"

"Nothing," Leia replied curtly. "I only want an explanation as to why I'm here." The officer nodded, smiling. "And I'm not a senator anymore."

"All in good time, but if you insist I will cut to the chase," He threaded his fingers together, "You may not be a senator in name, but you are still an influential figure that this galaxy desperately needs right now," She arched her brow at the words but waited for him to continue, "I believe we are in agreement on that."

She folded her arms across her chest, "I think you and I have very different views of what the galaxy's needs are."

"Fair enough, Senator," He said with a nod. "But the truth is you cannot do anything in your position."

Leia tensed. As much as she wanted to deny it, her power over the remaining members of the New Republic or the Galactic Alliance disappeared when Luke was killed. Anything she said now would be considered grounds for arrest because they were all in favor of the Jedi and their allies.

"Shall we say that there is no reason for us to be at odds with one another then?" The officer continued, "If you help us, we will restore your title, your powers and you will be able to aid the galaxy in its restoration to order."

"I have no interest in a galaxy that only prides itself in tyrannical oppression," Leia replied, barely moving her lips as she spoke. This officer was truly a mirror image of the imperials that used to walk the galaxy, only this time they had taken the time to watch for errors in their work.

"Such fine words, but certainly not truthful," He replied, "I expect you are still bitter over your husband's arrest."

Leia's form stiffened, "You planned this."

"Goodness, no," The officer said, waving his hand, "I would not be the one to orchestrate such a petty task." He smiled even more broadly now, "But I would give the order for further investigation should you continue to prove to be uncooperative."

"Funny," Leia said, "I don't remember there being any cooperation between us to begin with." The officer shook his head.

"Last chance."

Her eyes flared, "Eat spacedust, Hutt-face," The officer could only blink as the blast hit him square in the chest and knocked him backwards. Leia stood up and pocketed the blaster.

**A/N- Go Leia! Well, she's probably in deeper trouble now. We'll see how that turns out. **


	16. Into Pieces

**Chapter 15**

**Into Pieces**

_A/N- Hey All! Sorry once again for the delay in posting. I am now back at college and that surprisingly means that I'll probably be posting more often. _

_Anyhoo, enjoy the update and I'll let you guys know when I'm ending this fic to start the sequel. _

_Best,_

_-Don ^_^_

* * *

Mara stared at him. "From the Veyelar clan? I thought you said they were-"

"Dying out?" Rendon filled in, lifting an eyebrow, "Yes, but not quickly enough. Everyone who uses force fire has the ability to pass the trait down to the next generation. Or in a rare case, transfer it to someone else." Mara's eyes widened a little and then her brow furrowed.

"You don't mean-?"

Rendon nodded. "Unfortunately our friend Anakin Solo has stumbled upon a curse he didn't ask for but can't get rid of."

"When you said the Veyelar clan, you didn't mean the Veila family, did you?" Rendon waved his hand to the people in the homes around them.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" He said. "The disappearance, the Emperor hunting them down and now the threat it poses to the current galaxy." She laughed hollowly. Compared to the damage the Galactic Alliance was going to bring upon the galaxy before it was through the curse of the Veyelar clan didn't seem so bad.

"The Veyelar clan was mostly destroyed and a small portion of it became the Veila family. If anyone is left who has the force fire, there is always a chance that the ability will be passed down either by blood or by transfer through the force."

Mara paused for a second. "Then Anakin got it through the force? I didn't think it was even possible to do that."

Rendon chuckled, "Oh, it's very possible. Rare, but not impossible. The only problem is that the force fire user has to be dead before the transfer can occur." Mara whipped her head around and took a step forward to indicate that she wasn't holding back, depending on whether or not she liked what Rendon was about to say.

"A force ghost," Mara said. Rendon bobbed his head, eyeing her aggressive stance with amusement lit in his gaze.

"How Anakin met a force ghost with force fire is beyond me, but the fact is that he has it now and the only way he can get rid of it is if he dies." His eyes now flickered with the light of the lightsaber blade Mara was holding inches below his chin.

"There's another way."

Rendon shook his head, "Trust me, if there was, I'd tell you as part of my duty as the Protector."

Mara pressed the blade a little closer and she noted the sweat that had begun to bead near the glowing edge. "And you expect me to what; pass on the news that the Veyelar clan is not only still living, but that you want to destroy them?"

Rendon didn't risk trying to shake his head for fear of cutting himself on the blade, "No, I want you to bring the rest of the clan here. Those who have been living on the outside for a long time know how to manage the fire. Palpatine may have been right about the force fire being a threat but he didn't know that he himself could have harnessed the power."

Mara frowned, still not understanding where Rendon was going with this. "If Anakin has openly used his power, it's possible that the Galactic Alliance may try to take it from him." She felt around with the force but no lies were detectable and Rendon's eyes, now faltering under her gaze told her that there was definitely a commendable reason that Rendon had brought her here.

"So what, you're going to kill him yourself to protect the galaxy?" Mara asked. He shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't help matters any. For once I am actually going to be acting according to my title." He said, offering a wry smile. Mara arched her brow in bemusement at the comment.

"Instead of killing people for the sake of being ironic?" Rendon shrugged.

"Something like that," He shifted his eyes down to the blade and then back up again, "Are you going to kill me before then?"

She squared her shoulders, "If you give me a reason to, I will. But for now I think I need all the help I can get to protect my reckless nephew." The blade crackled and then shot back into its metal socket. Rendon let out a gasp of breath.

"Well, if we are on the same side, I can offer the support of my full forces," Rendon said with a smile and raised his hand. Soon the entire corridor was filled with lines upon lines of blue armor clad troopers and in the forefront were black robed figures, two of the same ones she had seen years ago with Luke.

"Mara Jade, meet Saoyan and Kerr of the Veyelar clan."

* * *

As soon as she was out of the office, the magnitude of what Leia had done settled into her mind. She had shot an officer of the Galactic Alliance while in custody. The repercussions of which wouldn't take very long to catch up with her. With that in mind she quickened her pace, brushing past the other officers who turned their heads as she went past, confusion lit across their furrowed brows.

She slowed only as she spotted the door marked "Exit." She couldn't risk using the elevator where she'd be likely to get caught by whoever else was taking it. The hand gripping the railing propelled her around the winding stairwell and then she stumbled as it abruptly ended. Her eyes panned slowly up from the plain metallic gray floor up to the wrinkles of the black pants in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Leather pressed against her throat and she couldn't look away from the cold unfeeling eyes of the young man before her. The doors below the "Exit" sign clanged open and stormtroopers clomped in followed by two officers with blasters in their hands. All weapons trained on Leia but the figure lifted his free hand and the weapons were lowered.

"Now, let's start again, shall we?" He set her down and only then did she realize he was not only much shorter than she was, but he was significantly younger as well. Younger didn't even cut it, no, he was a boy.

"I came here to settle some important business and this is what I find?" The boy's eyes snapped around to the officers, who wilted and immediately paled at the glowering stared. "Failure. Allowing her to roam around, is this how you operate this facility, Captain?"

One of the officers shook his head emphatically. "No, My Lord. We had things under control."

"Petty," The boy said with a hard glance over at the other officer, who had remained completely silent throughout this, his eyes fixated on the ground. "Your performance and your act to cover up your mistakes are foolish and unprofessional. I shall make a report to my master." He turned to Leia, "And despite what the late officer you killed thought, Leia Organa Solo, I believe there is no point in trying to convince you to betray your friends and family."

The boy pivoted on his heel and opened the door a fraction before turning his head to the officers, "See to it that she is taken to PC008." With that the door closed, the suction causing the air to chill the exposed skin of her arms.

Finally the other officer swallowed and spoke, "I'd heard rumors that our leader had taken an apprentice, but I didn't think they were true."

The captain frowned and then nodded, "They're true."

* * *

If Anakin had any expectations of who his rescuers would be, he certainly wasn't expecting the rugged looking bunch standing around him, blasters and larger almost blaster canon sized guns blowing smoke and bright lights into billowing clouds. Each had a different style of attire but the vest thrown over whatever had been chosen was uniform. It was a plain brown vest with cargo pockets and a symbol on the back that Anakin couldn't make out in the midst of the smoke. One of them hefted his blaster and turned to look at Anakin. The other had a bright red bandana tied around his head and golden brown skin.

"Keep still, Kid, we'll have ya out of this in no time," The man then fired off a round that shook the ground underneath them, causing Anakin to lose whatever balance he'd regained and fell back against the floor. The fire fight continued onwards and he lost track of the time. He didn't know how long he'd been running away from the stormtroopers or where the other Fallen Knights were at this point. All he knew was that he was lying on the cold floor while a group of strangers saved him from an imminent demise. Or rather, stalled it. Anakin was never really sure of how close he was to dying because he was always putting his life on the line.

There wasn't anything to do now but wait. A skill he had yet to master as a Jedi. _Well, _he thought with a wry smile, _there's no time like the present. _

* * *

Both of the Veyelar members bowed their heads and remained standing with their arms folded into the sleeves of their robes. Mara turned from them to Rendon. She still couldn't figure this man out. He was a slippery character, no doubt, but just where his loyalties stood, if he had any, she wasn't sure.

"They will be able to sense those with force fire abilities and relatives of the Veyelar clan. What I ask of you is to bring them here and then we will talk about how we can help what's left of the New Republic," Rendon said. Mara held him in her gaze for a second.

"Why would you want to help the New Republic? We both know it's almost completely fallen."

Rendon shrugged, "That I cannot help. But those who would stand by its principles must be the ones to revive it. No one else can fix what the Galactic Alliance has broken."

"Your theory would suggest that anyone else would make things worse." Rendon again gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

"Perhaps," He said, "Mainly I want to ensure that something like this never happens again."

"The likelihood of that happening has about the same chance as an imperial officer giving me an ice cream cone. As long as there are members of the Skywalker line still walking about there will always be evil."

Rendon regarded her curiously, "Speaking as a Skywalker or as a Jade?"

Mara looked down at the ground. "I'm not proud of what I did as the Emperor's Hand, but I can't undo that any more than I can change my own blood. I speak as someone who married into the Skywalker line and who has personally encountered Darth Vader himself."

Rendon smiled, "I trust you know as well as I what we must do to prevent that evil from relapsing." Mara's expression remained stony but she turned around. "I expect reports as soon as your mission is complete."

"If anyone survives, you'll have a full story to tell to your grandkids," She said and with that the door clanged shut behind the three figures.

"Hrm, I wonder if she was being ironic on purpose," Rendon mused with a chuckle before returning to the others waiting behind him.

* * *

Ann looked up as the door to her room whizzed open. There in the doorway stood the small form of Rain, his head hung low and his eyes dark with exhaustion.

"Rain? What's wrong?"

"I felt strange this afternoon. Like I hurt someone I shouldn't." Ann frowned.

"Who did you hurt?"

"I don't even know her outside of what the Galactic Alliance reports and some holo-vids. I don't understand, Ann. What did I do wrong?" She opened her mouth and then shut it. What could she tell him. His eyes betrayed a different kind of fear, a vulnerability that she wasn't used to seeing in him.

"I don't know."

* * *

Anakin woke once more to find himself lying next to some wooden crates, miscellaneous supply items and barrels labeled "gunpowder." With a groan he pushed himself onto his elbows.

"Hey, good to see you're awake," It was one of the bandits from before. "He's awake!" The bandit called. From around the corner came more of the vest clad people, some warily eyeing Anakin and others whispering excitedly.

"I hope you'll excuse the conditions, the Galactic Alliance didn't exactly leave us much of a choice in terms of places to hide out," Anakin looked at a the speaker as he crouched down. He had a scarred face and from his taut skin Anakin could tell it had been burned at one point. His hair was covered by a bandana and he peered at Anakin through thin rimmed spectacles and crisp autumn brown eyes.

"Who are you guys, if you don't mind my asking?" The man laughed. "The name's Bresque Arlyle. And we're all members of the Horns of the Force."

"Nice to see you again, Anakin."

"Corran!"


	17. Trying the Tried

**Chapter 16**

**Trying the Tried**

_A/N- Yo! _

_Hey, I really must apologize to you all for the massive delay in posting. I've had an insane year. I had a falling out with a friend, tough classes in my junior year, and now I've just gone through a pretty rough breakup. But I'm really going to try to get updates posted when I can this year. Though since it's my senior year of college it'll be pretty insane. _

_Hang tight, things are going to get like a fighting cloud in an animation. _

_If anyone knows what I'm talking about that should be a pretty good image example. _

_Drums, drums in the deep._

_Waffles,_

_-Don _

* * *

Anakin propped himself up against one of the nearby wooden crates while Corran leaned against a support beam for the building, his arms folded across his chest. Both had shared their stories and Anakin rubbed his sore neck gingerly before speaking once again.

"I had no idea that mom and dad were that involved," He said with a frown.

"They're _your_ parents, Anakin. I would be shocked if they weren't deeply involved," Corran said. Anakin laughed. "I've been hearing things about you as well and from what you've told me, there are some serious issues to address in your conduct." Anakin sighed. He knew the lecture was coming, but he'd hoped it would come a little later, when he actually had the energy to argue back.

"The galaxy doesn't have a use for moralistic preachers like Luke anymore. His death is proof of that," Corran continued, "That's why we split off. We're no more a part of the remainder of the order than you are. I'm guessing you've decided there isn't a point in allying yourself with anyone in the open. But I'd hoped we'd find you before Jesse did."

Anakin shook his head, "He's the only one who knows how to control force fire, Corran. There wasn't any other way."

"That you know of," The older Jedi interjected causing a defensive scowl to appear on Anakin's face. "Look, I know you want to do right, but as someone who has spent his life trying to do just that without any hesitation…" He shook his head. "Your power is something that everyone will want a piece of. That's the nature of the galaxy we live in. Whether that means you live to see it prosper or destroy that galaxy is up to whoever gets a hand on it. Be wary of who you trust, Anakin. All allies are just as likely enemies."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow, "I should be afraid of you then?"

Corran shrugged, "You have no reason to trust what I say anymore than what Jesse might. But I at least won't throw you into the rancor's den with a suicide mission."

"Maybe that's why he's the better choice," Anakin said quietly, "If I kept hiding, I'd hurt a lot more people running from the people who want this power. I left Tahiri behind for that reason."

"She's stronger than she looks," Corran said, "Maybe even more so than you are." Anakin laughed.

"You know, I think that's why I married her," He then added quietly under his breath, "Among other reasons." Corran chuckled, the sound a foreign one to both of them.

"What are you planning to do?" Anakin looked at his former teacher.

"Back to wherever Jesse is. I still have to figure out how to control this power. Then maybe I can give him the slip," He paused then. It was entirely possibly that Jesse wanted Anakin to do just that. If he broke free, he would take down everyone who had forced the Veila family into hiding and then some. Jesse was an enigma as much as the next person.

"We're going to try to liberate some G.A. prison camps, they've got a fair number of them now. We've got a tip off that your dad might be in one of them," Corran caught Anakin's eyes directly this time.

"I want to help, Corran. You know that and I wouldn't turn my back on family," He said.

"Still that's exactly what you're going to do," Corran said coolly.

"I never said I was a good person," Anakin said plainly.

"I never said you weren't," Corran replied curtly, "But how you act now will reflect on who you are in the eyes of the future." He pushed off from the wall and disappeared into the darkness of the building.

"He means well. I think we all want so badly to fix what's broken that we can't even know if we've done the breaking or not," Bresque said.

"I've done my fair share and I know Corran feels like he has too," Anakin said, following the form of the older Jedi. "But going back is never an option for us."

"Don't count yourself out until you really are gone, Kid," Bresque said and ruffled Anakin's hair before walking away himself.

* * *

Rain remained awake that night. He sat up against the wall, arms hanging limply across his knees. Occasionally he would look directly at Ann, but for the most part he just stared blankly across the room. She couldn't be sure if he was actually there at all until he looked at her. For those seconds he would take her in as if it steadied his focus on something and then he would go back to staring blankly.

After most of the night had slipped away, Ann decided it was time to address the issue at hand. It was obvious that neither of them knew what to do. From Rain's vague description of the woman, Ann gathered it had to be someone who worked in the New Republic, someone of extreme importance.

"Whoever it was," Ann said slowly, "She can't be related to you. Maybe you're just over thinking things." Rain lifted his head.

"The force doesn't lie," He said plainly, "And it's telling me that she is somehow connected to me."

"Maybe that's why you had to arrest her," Ann said, "Aren't we always being taught to leave connections behind?"

Rain rotated his head thoughtfully, "That's very observant of you, Ann. And you're correct." She hated when he went from being somewhat human to a cold leader. But it meant he was back to normal so she dismissed the slight disappointment from her mind.

"Tell me, Ann," She saw his bright eyes resting on her in a dazed sort of endearing regard, it was disturbing despite the fact that she sensed no ill intent behind it, "Do you find me frightening?"

She blinked and he only continued to smile, "Fear tells no lies."

"Only because I can't tell if you're really a Sith Lord or if you're just a scared little boy looking for his home."

"Ah," Rain said, once again using that eerily adult voice, "And I can't be both?"

"Not without being frightening," Ann replied. Rain seemed satisfied with this answer because he didn't say anything else. "Are you bothered by the idea that I think you're frightening?"

Rain's eyes glinted off the tiny glow of the dimmed glow panel on the wall, giving him an almost feral expression, but once he turned his head, it was gone. "Only because I know you're not truly afraid of me."

There it was again, that vulnerable fear, yet this time he wasn't even trying to conceal it. She didn't need to the force to know that he was telling the truth, Something in his expression, the plainness, the reservation for all things outside of his duty, or maybe his bargaining eyes told her he wouldn't lie. He could repress her thoughts, her feelings and her very personality if he wanted to, but he didn't. He knew how to trade thoughts with his eyes, he knew how to communicate, yet he didn't try to manipulate her.

"You're not truly a Sith Lord," Ann said quietly in response to his statement, "If you were, I wouldn't even have time to be afraid, but I have more than enough time to figure out that I'm not afraid."

Rain leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. "But you're afraid that you might be wrong."

"Maybe," Ann replied with a shrug, "Even if I am, you aren't likely to be the one to prove it for yourself either way." Rain's expression struggled to remain neutral but it was clear that he was at least somewhat unsettled by Ann's matter of fact attitude.

"I won't be?" He asked.

"You won't be your own catalyst to prove it. Someone else will prompt you and then you'll prove it without realizing you have," Ann said, slowly wondering where these observations were coming from since she really had no idea how she was drawing these conclusions and stating them in front of Rain of all people. He wasn't as weak and transparent as she was making him out to be yet she was saying these things like she knew he wouldn't and couldn't hurt her. _It felt like the truth, _she thought. _That's why. _

"Then we shall see how it ends when I am, as you say, forced to prove my inner evil to you," Rain replied flatly. She felt anger from him. Was he offended? Was it even possible for a sith lord to be offended when they were typically prone to anger no matter what the issue was, did he actually feel the core of her points? It was impossible to tell. Rain wasn't likely to reveal what he was feeling or thinking either unless it was an accident.

_Well, _a voice inside her head said, _Life is comprised of a series of purposeful accidents. _When Ann turned around to see who had spoken or reached out in her mind, she felt no one nearby, no one except Rain and she knew it wasn't he who had spoken.

* * *

Xillanor looked up as the shadow of another figure was cast over his desk. "I have done as you've asked, Xillanor. Now I will hold you to your promise."

The bounty hunter sighed, bored of the demands of all the weak characters around him. Clearly this fool would believe he, Xillanor, was honorable if he said so. _Pathetic_, the bounty hunter thought to himself. He had no intention of following through with his promise unless it benefitted him and in this case it didn't benefit him in the slightest. But he needed leverage. That much could be gained from upholding the promise for now.

"Very well, you've fulfilled your half of the bargain, I shall fulfill mine," Xillanor stood up. "Keep them separate and I shall extend how long I keep to that promise."

The other jawed furiously and then grabbed Xillanor's shirt, "You said you wouldn't lay a finger on-"

"I said I wouldn't kill your precious sister, I never said I'd leave her out of my plans," Xillanor raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't try anything rash if I were you. You might endanger her more. Remember where you are and who I am. I may die but others will take my place. As long as there is something to be gained by seizing power, there will always be those ready to do anything to obtain it for themselves."

The other clenched his jaw and sucked in a breath, relinquishing his hold on Xillanor's shirt, "What do you need me to do?"

Xillanor walked around the desk, hands clasped behind him, "Continue as you were. Be discreet and reveal nothing or your guilty conscience may not be the only thing that suffers. Keep them apart. I shall find a use for both soon enough."

"Yes, My Lord," The other said, bowing and inwardly hating himself every second he thought about what he was ordered to do.

"Your service never ended, your birth and blood sealed that loyalty. It will be your end," Xillanor straightened. "I sense that I will find a use for him as well."

"Shall I bring him here?" The other asked, feeling his inner voice screaming at him in protest. The force remained silent.

"No, not yet. But keep him under surveillance," Xillanor nodded. "Await further orders. Dismissed." The other bowed and then exited the room, finally letting out his fury on the nearest wall. The burned crack split all the way to the door jamb before a few charred pieces fell to the floor.

"I have to warn them," He said out loud. Near Xillanor saying things out loud were safer than saying them in one's mind. The other rubbed his hand and then started down the hall. It was time to truly choose sides.

* * *

Leia staggered across the ground. They had given her a visor that fitted around her head that blurred her vision and caused her to lose her ability to concentrate on the force. Whatever the technology was, it was powerful enough that she couldn't get a sense of where she was or what she was doing. She had enough vision to walk around and not bump into things, but that's as far as it could go.

Abruptly the march came to a halt. After being written up and given the visor she'd lost track of time and where she was. She stumbled again as she felt something smack her from behind. Most likely it was another one of the stormtroopers taking advantage of her position as a prisoner again to abuse her.

"You're free to roam around, but try to make a run for it…" The voice of the commander trailed off. _Clever_, she thought, _Leaving it to my imagination to find out what happens. _

"Leia?" Leia turned to the familiar voice. But what she saw brought her more grief than relief.

* * *

Tahiri frowned deeply as she listened to the holo message left by Corran Horn. It was detached and formal, something was off. Or maybe it was encrypted or some kind of code? Whatever it was, the message seemed strange to her. He'd told her he would try to find out what was going on with Anakin, but in his message he hadn't said a word about the younger Jedi. Tahiri nodded. It had to be code. Corran wouldn't purposely leave Anakin out of the message unless there was a specific reason for it.

She recorded it on a disc and deleted it. Safety was of the essence these days. No one, not even those closest to her, could be trusted. They were just as likely to be captured and interrogated. The iron grip of the Galactic Alliance was tightening inch by painful inch. Soon there wouldn't be anywhere to run.

But Tahiri had hope. A small and almost invisible hope, but it was still there. She slipped the disc into the folds of her Jedi robes. She looked up as a squad of Hapan troops ran past her in full battle gear. Her eyes went to the windows then and her blood froze in her veins.

From a distance it looked like a massive deep gray storm cloud but at a second glance she realized it was a Galactic Alliance fleet buzzing in hordes like an angry swarm of bees.


	18. That Which Pride Befalls

**Chapter 17**

**That Which Pride Befalls**

Leia sat patiently while she listened to the tale of the younger woman before her. Jysella Horn was thinner and her eyes, from what Leia could see of them, were empty and lost. It seemed the young Jedi had lost hope of rescue long ago. Moreover, she had scars and marks all

"My parents, are they okay?" She asked. Leia nodded.

"They're all fighting to keep the resistance alive. He's as determined as ever to bring down the Galactic Alliance," Leia kept her voice very low. Jysella nodded. "I think it reminds him too much of the Empire."

"It reminds all of us of it," Leia looked up at the other prisoner behind her. He wore the same gray prison uniform as the others but lacked a visor. She soon saw the reason why. His eyes were the same color as his uniform.

"You're blind," Leia said quietly.

"Wasn't born that way," He said. "The guards won't stop at anything to prevent escape. After it became clear that visors and lasers weren't going to stop me from getting through, they blinded me." He smiled, "But it hasn't stopped me at all. I can feel my way around just fine without it. They're blinder than I am."

Leia had to smile at that. Luke would have appreciated this man's spirit. He was about Jysella's age and just as thin as she was. He had dark hair and other than his prison imposed frail condition he was in good shape.

"They weren't too kind to those of us that they knew were force sensitive. Especially if you resisted being recruited," He shook his head. "Eventually I had to join, seeing as they had my family all locked up and everything. But I didn't cooperate as soon as I had freedom from the training camp. On missions I'd use supplies to free prisoners and I managed to get my family to safety. They caught me and, well, you can guess the rest."

Leia nodded. He was more like Han in some ways but he didn't seem to be as much of a scalawag in his approaches. "I'm Leia Organa Solo." She said, holding out her hand to the man.

"I felt your presence, I thought it was familiar," He smiled. "Welcome to the new rebellion."

* * *

More troops ran past Tahiri and then someone grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "We must get you out of here." The voice was that of Yuuna. In her arms was Kam. "The Queen made me swear to get you to safety and I will do as she asks."

"But I can help fight," Tahiri protested. Yuuna frowned as her eyes went from Kam to Tahiri and back again.

"And what of Kam? What will he do if his mother dies? I shall not allow another child to go his life without both his parents," Yuuna then gave Tahiri another firm yank to get her running again. They stopped occasionally behind walls as blaster fire came from all directions. Several Hapan warriors charged out and then nodded to Yuuna. _They were covering for us? _Tahiri thought. As she passed, the Hapan warriors all saluted her. Tahiri was not about to let them do all the work.

She drew her lightsaber and slashed at the stormtroopers they passed, none of them expecting the speed at which they were running, nor were they expecting for someone running with a child to fight back.

They stopped just feet from the doors to the docking bay. "Yuuna, I don't think I can leave Tenel Ka in the midst of all this."

"You are not leaving her alone, Jedi Knight Tahiri," She straightened, "I assure you, she is in good hands." Tahiri smiled and then turned her head slightly just in time to see the flash of red and orange from the armored troopers that had appeared. She deflected them, stepping in front of Kam. Her eyes caught sight of Yuuna as she drew her own blaster and took down two of the troopers. By now others had noticed them and were closing in.

"Go!" Yuuna yelled. Tahiri shook her head. "You must! The galaxy will not survive if all the Jedi die. Go!" She punched the buttons to the code to open the door to the docking bay and shoved Kam and then Tahiri inside.

"May the force be with you," She said and then the doors closed as she charged forward. Tahiri's fists fell helplessly against the metal and she beat them until her knuckles turned red and sweat made her fingers slip from their firm grips.

"Damn it," She said in a low voice. Kam's eyes never left his mother. She looked from her son to the door and sighed. She knew why Yuuna had done it, but Tahiri couldn't abandon Tenel Ka, not now. Not when the galaxy's hopes rested on the shoulders of those young Jedi who had yet to become something more.

"I will return, Tenel Ka," Tahiri said, "I promise." She needed to get help and she knew who she had to ask. The time had come.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes from his force trance. The whole time he had been among Corran's crew he had gone in and out of trances, used bacta patches and meditated constantly. He was feeling stronger and stronger, yet he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that continued to manifest itself in the pit of his stomach.

As with many things these days, his current situation gave him a feeling of foreboding. Corran must have sensed it too because he never strayed far from their small hideout. He often stood, leaning against one of the crates, eyes narrowed in concentration. The weight of the continuing losses that had piled up since the Yuuzhan Vong war were finally breaking the older Jedi. It was only a matter of time before he shattered completely or snapped, like Anakin feared he himself would.

"You feel it, don't you," Anakin said. His force senses may have been dimmed to the point of almost non-existence, but he knew a bad feeling when it flowed in the air. Corran didn't turn around or even nod. It seemed for a while as if the older Jedi had not heard Anakin at all.

Then when he did respond it was as much a testament to Anakin's feelings as a contradiction. "We'll be moving out soon and you'll be leaving us."

Anakin looked away. He knew that Corran was strong and the older Jedi's tears were a testament of that fact.

* * *

Tenel Ka straightened. The battle wasn't over yet, but she took precautions to protect Tahiri and Kam in case their defenses fell. There was no need for all the children of the galaxy to die at the hands of the Galactic Alliance when there was still a future for them yet.

"Your Majesty, the enemy forces have broken into the palace," One of the officers said as she entered her chamber, saluting as she made her report.

"Are Jedi Tahiri and her son safe?" Tenel Ka asked. The officer nodded.

"Affirmative, Your Highness, they have taken off from the docking bay," The officer turned her head in confusion when Tenel Ka did not respond. "What are your orders, Your Majesty?" Tenel Ka shook herself from her reverie.

"Find Yuuna and take her and my children to safety. Layer our defenses, no enemy shall reach the core of Hapes,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," The officer said with a sharp salute and then exited. Tenel Ka went into her chamber and opened her wardrobe. It had been a long time since she'd worn her battle armor but now was a dire time. She had to fight to save her homeland and she would do it at any cost. She looked over at the small desk where Jacen's lightsaber remained, untouched, waiting to be inherited. Tenel Ka finished putting on her armor.

"Hapes will not fall," Tenel Ka stated and grabbed the lightsaber. "I promise you, Jacen. Hapes will not fall."

The young lieutenant continually straightened the front of his gray uniform, swallowing hard as he glanced furtively around the docking bay. Like the hundreds upon thousands of officers and white armored troopers gathered there to receive the right hand to the leader of the Galactic Alliance, he was expendable. He knew he was.

The ship roared and let out the occasional sigh as it glided into the docking bay. The lieutenant swallowed once more. The ship stopped and the ramp eased itself down. Down the ramp came a squadron of stormtroopers all marked with the special insignia of Xillanor's own personal squadron on their arms: a jade colored flame and jade stripes that went down the center of their helmets. They lined up on either side of the ramp, stiff and rigidly standing to attention in perfect alignment. Then the hollow clacking of boots came down the ramp once more. Within seconds the T-shaped helmet of the high commander Xillanor appeared, behind him was a plain armored stormtrooper.

_Strange, _the lieutenant thought to himself. The colonel of the lieutenant's sector stepped forward to give his report along with the other high officers. Xillanor interrogated each one as he walked down the line. Soon he arrived in front of the colonel.

The cold unfeeling voice echoed in the lieutenant's head as Xillanor spoke, "What is the status of your sector?"

"We have acquired a prisoner, Sir," The colonel said with pride in his tone. Something told the lieutenant, perhaps from Xillanor's silence, that something was wrong with the report. The lieutenant swallowed.

"Would you mind, Colonel," Xillanor said calmly, "Telling me where in the main report sent to my office this prisoner was reported?"

The colonel's confidence vanished in an instant, "Sir?"

"Colonel, are you, or are you not familiar with protocol?" Xillanor asked in a bored tone.

"I am, Sir," The colonel stated.

"Then tell me exactly why the capturing of a prisoner was not reported," Xillanor stated. The colonel stood stock still, frozen on the spot.

"I didn't put it in there, Sir-" The colonel's hands snapped to his neck as he let out a choked gurgle and fell to the floor.

"Protocol is protocol, Colonel," Xillanor said. His eyes fell on the lieutenant, who had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from shaking.

"Lieutenant Rawls," Xillanor said.

"Yes, sir!" The lieutenant said, snapping up straighter to attention.

"You will assume the colonel's place," Xillanor said as he turned to walk away, "Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant watched wordlessly as Xillanor walked onwards and two troopers dragged the limp body of the former colonel down the docking bay floor.

"Your orders, Colonel Rawls?" The second lieutenant asked. Rawls straightened. There was never any time to adjust to one's position as an officer, it was always changing like the wind.

"File a fully detailed report of the prisoner and have it delivered to the high commander and to his office immediately," Rawls commanded.

"Yes, Sir," the second Lieutenant said, saluting and marched off to complete the orders, _yes, _Rawls thought, _there is no time for adjusting. Only time to follow commands. _

* * *

Xillanor stood behind his desk, facing the lengthy window that showed a stream of stars and empty space. He remained calm but inwardly he was impatient. The young boy he'd taken on as his potential apprentice had proven to be a tough and almost unbreakable challenge. Despite threats of killing the boy's sister, Billy Ladon had remained stubbornly loyal to the rebellion's cause at his core. He obeyed orders and had yet to pose a true defiant conflict of interest, but Xillanor could sense that the boy could be a liability unless he was transformed into a true servant of the Galactic Alliance, a soldier and robot.

"Sir, the doctors have arrived," The intercom's message brought a smile to the high commander's face.

"Send them in," Xillanor said. He turned to see a bothan and a human enter. Both bowed to the high commander.

"Well?" Xillanor said.

"Sir, we have researched what you have asked," The human began, "But the procedure requires a very high price."

"Whatever it is, the Galactic Alliance will pay for it," Xillanor said, waving his gauntleted hand. The bothan shook his head.

"What he meant, Sir," The bothan continued, "Is that the price comes from the subject that the technology is applied to. We only use this procedure on subjects that are almost dead." Xillanor paused for a second and then nodded.

"That is alright, I believe the subject's life is in dire danger," Xillanor said. "Prepare for the procedure." The two doctors bowed once more and exited. Xillanor pressed the intercom. "Send in the trainee."

"Right away, Sir." The door then opened and the trooper that had been on the ramp entered the room.

"Yes, Sir," The trooper saluted. Xillanor smiled.

"Your training has paid off. I am sending you to battle," Xillanor said. He felt the trooper tense. "To serve the Galactic Alliance will be an honor and you will be serving on the front lines as the commander of a squad that will be at the helm of the siege of Hapes."

"Yes, Sir." Xillanor felt that fear. Attacking Hapes was no fool's errand. It was almost a suicide campaign on many levels. But it served his purpose well enough. "Hail to the Galactic Alliance. May the force be with you." The trooper saluted and exited.

_Now let us see about that prisoner, _Xillanor said, grinned. He pressed the intercom button. "Send in the prisoner."

"Yes, Sir." The door opened and two stormtroopers walked in supporting a battered looking man in a dark blue prison uniform. They set him down in the chair on the other side of the desk from Xillanor and stood back.

"You may go," Xillanor said and the two stormtroopers saluted before exiting. Xillanor turned then to face the young prisoner before him. The man had long dark hair and his face was covered in cuts and tiny burns. Xillanor's eyes then glanced over the man's torso and took in the loose and empty sleeve on the man's left side.

"Your arm, it must feel strange not to have it anymore," Xillanor said, sitting down. The man said nothing. "Come now, your silence will do you no good," Once more the man said nothing. Xillanor sighed.

"I really want to help you, you know," He clasped his hands behind his back. "But I can only do that if talk to me," Xillanor walked around to the other side, standing a few inches from the man's back.

"I won't."

"Pardon?" Xillanor asked.

"I won't tell you anything."

"You misunderstand," Xillanor said. "You have no choice. But if you wish to believe you can still put up a fight, by all means keep this up. You've lost an arm and you've been detained in a cell without any food or water for days now. Don't waste your time in fooling yourself about your worth. You have none."

The man gritted his teeth. It couldn't be. He turned his head to look at his loose shirt sleeve. It really wasn't there anymore. He had no strength left. He let out a roar and slammed his fist into Xillanor's helmet, Blood dripped from his knuckles and he only felt the hard resistance of metal meeting his blows, yet he kept pounding. Xillanor merely stood there, allowing the blows to fall.

None of them even stirred a reaction in Xillanor but the man would not stop. He had lost sight of any hope beyond what was right in front of him. And that hope was a thin disguise for foolish pride.

His fists dropped. "Now, you see?" The man still remained silent.

"Very well, then we will hand you over to the interrogators." The man was led away. He would not let go of it.


	19. Blood of the Homeland

**Chapter 18**

**Blood of the Homeland**

_A/N- We're slowly getting close to the end of Fallen Knight, so keep an eye out for author's notes in the coming chapters as they will likely mention the name of the sequel._

_Enjoy,_

_-Don ^_^_

* * *

Anakin set down his bag on the ramp of the shuttle. "Are you sure you want to leave?" He smiled wanly at Corran.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome," Anakin turned his head to look over the ragged crew that Corran had amassed. There was a range from war hardened soldiers to informally trained force sensitive warriors to the everyday worker from the underground turned into a fighter in weeks. They were part of the small force standing between the Galactic Alliance and its conquest of the galaxy.

"Besides, I get the feeling I'm needed elsewhere," Anakin frowned slightly as he looked to the sky. The force block Jesse had put on all the Fallen Knights was still in effect but Anakin was starting to regain some sensitivity now.

"If you do decide you want our help," Corran held out a holo-communicator, "I've programmed it so it only responds to the communicators we have." Anakin took it and nodded.

"Thanks," He then turned around, grabbed his bag and was up the ramp and away. Corran watched Anakin's ship until it was a speck in the clear sky. He furrowed his brow. There would be a time when he'd wonder why he didn't go after the younger Jedi, but right then Corran turned away as soon as he lost sight of the ship.

* * *

Tenel Ka emerged from her chambers and followed a squad of Hapan warriors to the main entrance to the Palace where debris was scattered about and blaster fire rained from every direction. She reached out with the force and charged into the smoke filled hall.

Her blade found white armor clad targets and they dropped like flies against the onslaught of her strokes. "Push them out!" She yelled. Hapan warriors clustered around the demolished front of the Palace and took down any stormtroopers that didn't retreat. Tenel Ka fired off several shots before joining the warriors. At their feet were the limp bodies of hundreds of stormtroopers, yet there were still more jumping from carriers to siege the Palace.

A carrier lowered itself to the ground and troops began to jump down, blaster rifles at the ready. They all had the jade insignia of the special forces of the Galactic Alliance and at their front was a black robed figure and a plain armored trooper. Tenel Ka stopped to look at the sight. Something wasn't right. The figure lifted a hand and the troopers rushed forward, the plain trooper in the lead. Behind them hundreds of plain troopers began to join the rush. The figure then reached into the insides of the robes and soon the fabric was bathed in a rich red light. Tenel Ka paled a little but remained composed. "Call in back up." She ordered and focused her attention on the charging force.

Anakin's radar beeped as he pulled out of hyperspace. He had intended to return to the meeting location of the Fallen Knights but the sight before him stalled any further thought of that course of action.

In front of him was the Hapes Cluster but one couldn't tell that from the number of ships hovering around it. "Galactic Alliance," Anakin spat. He sighed. This was another time when he wished he had more time to prepare. But time was something he didn't have right now. Anakin tapped in the contact info for Jesse into his holo-messager and sent out a distress signal and the coordinates to Hapes. If Jesse responded and helped out, it was proof that the other did have at least some sense of moral code. But Anakin wasn't going to hold his breath. Like most of his other experiences in battle, he would have to fight alone in the end.

He buckled himself into the crash webbing and took a deep breath. He was about to fly straight into the midst of an active fleet of Galactic Alliance ships. There was absolutely nothing practical about his decision.

Anakin braced and then shot forward. Immediately lasers came from every direction, rattling the hull of his tiny shuttle. He cursed himself for not trying to get a fighter from Corran. The red alert sirens flashed red light all throughout the cabin and blared in his ears. He gritted his teeth and kept pushing forward. One last blast struck the hull before he hit the surface and the ship began smoking as the Palace came into view. His ship shot through a cluster of Galactic Alliance fighters too occupied with destroying the Palace to notice him and he roughly did a dive into the ground outside the Palace walls, or what was left of them.

The Palace was in shambles and Anakin only had to glance to his left to see the latest wave of the attack. A group of stormtroopers with unusually marked helmets led by a black robed figure were rushing towards the crumbled walls of the entrance to the Palace. Anakin cursed. He didn't have any weapons. Jesse made sure of that. But he did have the element of surprise.

Anakin closed his eyes and sucked in his breath before exhaling deeply.

* * *

Tenel Ka fired off a few shots before she realized that the attention of the oncoming soldiers was turned elsewhere. They had abruptly veered off course and a few had to take a tumbling dive to the side as a wave of flames rolled across the ground like wind on a prairie. It was clean and smooth, unlike the frantic and erratic attacks she'd seen of force fire before. Hapes had been burned down by flames in the past, but these flames were controlled.

She held her gaze as the troopers scrambled to get out of the way as the flames swallowed up everything in its waving path. They let out filtered cries before turning into charred and limp forms on the ground. The waves cleared to reveal the black robed figure standing in a small circle free of any flames. Whoever the dark force user was, he or she was unscathed.

As the flames drew back to their sources and disappeared, Tenel Ka took in the user. She didn't want to believe who was standing there, but there he was. Anakin Solo was standing calm as ever, arm out and his hand extended in the stance she had come to recognize as the one used to conduct force fire. Anakin crouched down and then shot off three abrupt spurts of flames at his opponent. The other waved his hand in and arc, twirling the fire and then shot it right back at Anakin.

He stepped aside and then caught the flames on his fingertips, twisted them and then sucked in his breath before exhaling, the flames came back at his opponent in five head sized balls and they rolled around in the air before all closing in on the black robed force user. The user lifted two hands and then stomped down on the ground and pushed his palms face down. A gust of air sent the flames spiraling off into sparks on the air.

Anakin straightened, frowning at the other. Jesse had taught Anakin many things and had taught him some control, but not how to fight another force fire user in an actual battle. Anakin wondered just how much Jesse actually intended to teach his brother in law.

"I am pleased. There will be plenty to report when I return to my master," The black robed user said, slowly lowering the hood. Anakin stared at the face of the small robed figure. He was so young, very close to Kam's age.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"My name is Lord Rain," The boy said. "My master sent me to assess your skills and you have proven to be a worthy opponent. I fear my skills do not even come close to matching yours in force fire," The boy shrugged calmly. _Something was off about this boy_, Anakin thought to himself. _He's far too calm to be an amateur force user and his age is unbelievable. _

Anakin was also terrified by the fact that he couldn't see this boy's eyes, only his mouth. The line turned slowly up at the ends. The boy was smiling. He stepped out with one foot and then raised both his palms. Two strands of what looked like light began to slowly wind their way from his palms. The strands grew thicker and thicker, winding and waving like a banner on the wind as they moved. They then crackled and similar strands emerged from all of his fingers. Anakin immediately drew flames to his hands and stood ready. The boy wasted no time in shooting the crackling bolts at Anakin, whose fire seemed to be swatted away like annoying flies or smoke. The bolts struck him one by one, each lingering just long enough for Anakin to feel the biting pain at the ends.

"_Padme-"_

"_No! I don't understand you anymore, Anakin. This… this isn't you."_

"_I thought you said you understood me! But you don't know me at all!"_

"_No. I do know you and who you were when I first met you and who you are now are two completely different people."_

"_You met me when I was a boy. A stupid, naïve and useless boy, but I'm better now. I'm stronger."_

"_But you've forgotten who you are." She stared at him. "Please, Anakin. Don't do this."_

"_The galaxy depends on people who are strong, Padme. Not those who try to talk sense into others."_

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this from **you, **Anakin Skywalker," She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Who was it that said you wanted to change the way the council saw you? For the better. The council will understand. Obi-Wan told me he'd help."_

"_You told him about the child?" Anakin was angry but she needed to tell him. Trust was all they had against the dark side and if he didn't trust her…_

"_I didn't tell him, Anakin, he knew. I'm sorry that you don't think enough of him to trust him with that knowledge, but that's the way it is. He's not stupid, Anakin." Anakin stared stonily at her. _

"_So what now? You're going to tell me you don't think I'm good enough to raise our children?"_

"_No! How could you even say that?" _

"_Because maybe that's what you really think of me right now." Instead of anger she heard the hurt in his tone. It was a disquieting sound and brought a tight feeling into her chest. He simply stood there, arms folded across his chest studying her as if trying to find an answer. _

"_I don't think that. But Obi-Wan told me that if something were to happen to the Republic, he'd take them away for us."_

"_And why wouldn't we do that ourselves?"_

"_He knows you wouldn't run away when the Republic needs the help of all the Jedi it can get," Padme looked down. "And I wouldn't leave it either."_

_He sighed and let his arms drop. "I'm sorry." _

What if that's what had really happened. If Padme had stepped in just a little sooner, had talked to Anakin and made him see he loved the Republic too much to let it go to waste. Then Luke and Leia would have grown up with both parents and the Empire may have been thwarted before it even began.

But those were dreams of fools. The true reality was a bitter pill to swallow. Anakin Solo slowly stood up, wincing and grimacing through the pain. He knew that a hero wasn't born of pure beginnings or endings because in his own way Anakin Skywalker had paved the way for the new generation. He had fathered the New Republic in his dying words to Luke. People could be changed. Often those changes meant leaving behind the known to fall apart.

Someone had to destroy the present to create the future. Fallen or risen heroes; the end result was the same. He opened his eyes, stretched out his hands and let loose all of his emotions.

Tenel Ka rushed forward, but Anakin bellowed, "Stay back!" She flinched at the sound in his voice. It wasn't angry but it was filled with power.

_Be wary of the choices you make._

_My choices are mine alone._

_There's no going back once you do choose. _

Tenel Ka tried to reach out to Anakin through the force to get a sense of where his mind was but she couldn't even sense that much. It was as if he wasn't connected with the force, yet it was all around him.

Anakin inhaled deeply. He stared hard at his opponent. The smaller boy didn't have any fear as far as Anakin could tell, yet the young Sith's presence was bathed in fear. But he didn't fear Anakin directly, but there was still fear directed at Anakin.

"I expected you to be far bolder than this, Anakin Solo." Rain said. "But I must have judged you wrong. A mistake that I will not repeat." The boy raised his hand and from his fingertips came lightning. The bolts tore through Anakin's fire defense and he found himself on the ground, his clothes burned and his body weak. He stood up, eyes never leaving Rain. He raised his hands to send fire but Rain was faster. The lightening sent Anakin to the ground again, grimacing away the pain. He could feel the wounds of the previous fight with Galactic Alliance soldiers and Xillanor eating away at him. The lightening kept coming. Anakin knew that if he was to survive this fight he would have to strike. He inhaled, pain coursing through his body as the lightening barrage continued, and felt his own heart through the force. This was the source of his life.

And it could fuel a much stronger fire.

* * *

Tenel Ka cut down more stormtroopers and watched in helpless concern as Anakin was struck with lightening. Her instincts wanted her to jump in but her warrior code prevented her from intervening in a fight that Anakin had declared was his and his alone. She couldn't step in. The force exploded, causing her ears to ring. Her eyes snapped to where Anakin was. A huge beam of fire shot up and Anakin couldn't be seen.

She felled another trooper and then ran towards the fire. "Anakin!" When she was halfway the back of the palace exploded and through the smoke and rubble came a fresh barrage of stormtroopers. Tenel Ka looked from them to Anakin. All around her was death and rubble. Dead bodies of stormtroopers and Hapan warriors alike were strewn across the ground.

Her children were gone. Hapes was on the verge of falling. Anakin was a light of hope that was about to go out.

She grimaced. She had to fight the stormtroopers or Hapes would fall for good. Her eyes turned away. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

The flames grew, stretching out in a wide bubble-like field around Anakin and then exploded again, shooting out like an outstretched arm and closed its grip around Rain, who barely was able to shoot on last bolt of lightning before the flames engulfed him.

Then the ground cracked and the flames spread, swallowing everything in sight. Tenel Ka turned as the stormtroopers made a hasty retreat. She couldn't see any sign of Anakin or the Sith he had been fighting. She started forward only to find someone tugging her in the other direction. A ship was hovering behind her. "Let's go, Your Majesty." She recognized the face of Corran Horn and turned. That was the second time she'd abandoned Anakin. But Hapes was lost and it wasn't even the Galactic Alliance's fault.

* * *

Tahiri had turned back, knowing that she was running a risk she knew was based more on a gut feeling than anything else. But as the ground of Hapes cracked and split like an earthquake was ripping through its core, she knew something was wrong.

The feeling pressed hard against her mind and she searched out with her feelings and touched something. The ground heaved and shook as if it were a scared and wounded animal. It reached out with its claws and swallowed a sizable chunk of the city. Screams ripped through the air and were silenced. The force was in agony over the massive loss.

Tahiri only had to look so far before she found the source of the commotion. She landed the ship and rushed out, the waves of energy causing her knees to shake. A sudden moment of lapse allowed her to feel the source. _Anakin? _The quaking paused and in that moment her mind was struck hard. Her legs gave way and the result was a severe outburst of energy that opened a rift between the two sides of the city. The middle crumbled and tumbled into the abyss and the energy of all of the residents could be felt dying out as they fell.

"_Anakin, no!" _Tahiri screamed. But he couldn't hear her.


	20. Falling Too Far

**Chapter 19**

**Falling Too Far**

_A/N- Well, Guys, this is the final chapter of "Fallen Knight". I thought there were going to be more but I managed to finish this in one chapter. Thank you to all my readers for sticking with this fic and being patient while I disappeared. The sequel fic is titled "Heritage". Look out for the first chapter posting!_

_I am currently job hunting (since I just graduated from college and that's what college grads do) so I'm not sure what my posting schedule will be. _

_Best,_

_-Don ^_^_

* * *

Rendon felt the power. It had happened. He closed his eyes. There was no choice. He had to do his duty.

* * *

Xillanor stormed through the docking bay, two squads of special troopers following him. There was no time to waste, he had to perform the procedure and he would have to do it soon.

* * *

Tahiri blinked the smoke and clouds from the dust and rubble from her eyes. Bodies were everywhere and in the center of it all was a blazing ball of fire. Her heart sunk and she drew her lightsaber. She didn't dare reach out lest another attack from Anakin's mind hits her.

He was no long conscious of his actions, which made him even more dangerous than any of the Galactic Alliance troopers she was cutting down to get near him. She couldn't sense him but he knew about everyone on the surface of the planet. She didn't think it was possible, but Anakin had managed to link himself directly to the heart of Hapes, much like he had connected with the heart of Zenoma Sekot. But Sekot was sentient and Hapes wasn't. The connection could kill Anakin.

She stepped closer but a force threw her back a few paces. "I'm afraid I cannot let you go any further."

Tahiri lifted her eyes to rest on the face of her own brother. "Jesse." She spat. He arched his brow slightly at the venom in her voice.

"I have no doubt done everything to deserve your disgust, Tahiri. But the galaxy is not what it once was. We must dirty ourselves in order to survive."

She seethed, "To what end? You're going to kill him!"

Jesse shook his head. "That would be the kinder fate, Tahiri. I am turning him into the beast the Galactic Alliance wants him to be. They will tame him."

She scowled, "And you think I'll let you do this." He shrugged.

"You could try to stop him, but he's not likely to listen. His mind and body are vulnerable. If you interfere you could end up killing him faster than the planet could." She grabbed Jesse's jacket collar and shook him roughly, pressed the blade of her lightsaber close enough that it singed some of the hairs off his face from its energy alone. "Kill me and you'll be the one to fall to the dark side."

"You're despicable."

"Love is despicable, My Dear Sister," Jesse said plainly, "If you want to believe that love will save your relationship on its own you are sorely mistaken. Anakin has a demon inside of him that will eat away at his core until there is nothing left. He is better off facing it the way I've devised."

"You're handing him over the Galactic Alliance!" She shook him and punched him hard to the ground, flicking her blade to his neck.

"Mommy?" Tahiri's heart sunk into her stomach. She'd forgotten that she'd brought Kam back with her. The boy hadn't waited in the ship like she'd told him to. Jesse took advantage of the distraction and slashed Tahiri's leg. She collapsed and immediately he was thrown back. He winced as the rocks dug into his back.

Heat tickled his skin once more but when he looked up he saw the glowing eyes of Kam Solo.

* * *

Jaina frowned as she stared out at the stars. Something was wrong. She already knew that the galaxy was on the edge of becoming a second version of the Empire, if it wasn't already one, but she could feel the goose bumps and chills up and down her body. Everything and everyone was restless. She wasn't used to having to wait while others went off to fight. It wasn't in her nature.

"Something is bothering you, Jaina-Sarka?" She turned to see one of the Sytars that Anakin had befriended standing at her elbow.

"Yeah. I can't feel Zekk," She felt something from him a while ago, pain and confusion, but then it went blank. She couldn't tell if he was okay or not- only that he was alive.

The air then roared as several ships that Jaina didn't recognize lit up the sky, blinding her for a moment in their lights. The ramps lowered and she gripped her lightsaber. Who could have found Zenoma Sekot? Her lightsaber lowered when her aunt's face appeared.

"Aunt Mara, is Zekk with you? What happened?" She ran over. The older woman shook her head.

"We were attacked and we got separated. I don't know where Zekk is or if…" She cut herself off when Jaina's expression darkened. "Don't let yourself fall prey to anger just yet. We don't even know where he is."

"That's plenty reason to be angry. The Galactic Alliance took Jacen, they're not going to take Zekk too!" Jaina snapped. She paused as she noticed the strangers behind Mara.

"Who are they?"

"Potential allies. They want to help us find Anakin."

"Anakin?" Jaina said, a mixture of concern and curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'll explain later. But right now we need to hurry and find him."

"What about Zekk?" Jaina asked. Mara's expression looked pained and almost shameful. "He will have to wait."

"Hang on," A hand gripped Jaina's shoulder before she could come up with a response. Kirk nodded to Mara. "I'm sure we know that having as many allies as possible is necessary. Abandoning Zekk now would be a mistake. I'll go with Jaina to find him."

Mara's expression looked dubious for a second and then she nodded slowly. "I have a feeling this is far more complicated than you two are prepared for, take some Sytars with you and may the force be with you."

Jaina and Kirk both nodded. He turned and embraced Natie, kissing Nina on the hair before turning to board the ship left to them. A dozen Sytars in armor and holding weapons followed them and they took off.

"The force better be with them." Mara said quietly and walked back up the ramp to where the blue warriors were waiting for her.

* * *

"Kam!" Tahiri exclaimed. The boy seemed to not hear her. There was a strong force presence emanating from him that was far beyond his age.

Jesse smiled to hide his fear, "Put that down, Kam." He reached out with the force to take the lightsaber but again was thrown backwards. This time blood trickled from his neck as rocks dug into his skin. Their eyes met and past the glowing force energy Jesse could see fear and confusion. He reached out slightly and felt the boy trembling as he lifted his hands to throw Jesse again. Something was off. There wasn't any way Kam could be doing this all on his own and Jesse swallowed hard. Anakin was far more powerful than he anticipated.

Kam's fingers crackled and a spurt of blue flame struck Jesse. He winced and pushed himself to his feet. He had orders to make sure Anakin was ready for the Galactic Alliance but he couldn't let Kam be dragged into the madness.

"Tahiri, stand back," Jesse said. She limped to her feet and opened her mouth to question his request when a blast of blue fire ripped across the ground and struck Anakin. He fell, and the ground heaved, causing Jesse to lose his balance, tumbling onto a lower ledge as two larger rock forms closed in.

"Jesse!"

He closed his eyes. "Sorry." He lifted his hand and struck Anakin again with more fire and slowly lifted the rock in front of him. The others shook and tumbled down.

"Jesse!" Kam's eyes blinked and he lowered his hands to turn to the sound of his mother's distress.

"Mommy?" The boy ran in her direction. She took his hand and ran to the small crack where she could see Jesse's barely visible form beneath the rocks. His eyes turned up to look at her, his dark, sweaty hair plastered to his face as blood trickled from cuts all over his face. He coughed and let out a breathy wheeze.

"Kam's safe. But you need to get out of here. Anakin can hold take care of himself. They won't kill him."

"I'm going to get you out of there," Tahiri said. "I have the same healing powers as you." Jesse smiled weakly.

"Not even that can save me now. And I'm not worth saving. Kam is, Anakin is, you are, but I'm not. The Veila line ends with you, Tahiri."

"What do you mean?" She asked. A loose rock above him rolled out and a sickening crunch echoed through the space. Tahiri continued to stare at the rock until Kam tugged her away. That rock hadn't come loose on its own: Tahiri wiped the tears from her eyes. He'd knocked it loose. Pain coursed through her body. She didn't understand what he was talking about and now she was left to run away while Anakin was still in a dangerous force energy lock?

"Friend Tahiri!" Tahiri turned to see Tenel Ka running over. "What has happened?" Tahiri shook her head.

"Anakin's gone AWOL, Jesse triggered something in him and now he's on a rampage. The Galactic Alliance is going to try to use him," Tahiri said, grimacing with each word. Tenel Ka looked the younger woman over.

"You are not well. We need to go."

"And leave him?"

Tenel Ka gritted her teeth. Abandoning a friend was not something she approved of. She looked down on such thoughts with disdain and disgust. "You have Kam. He must not be harmed."

Tahiri looked down at her son. He'd already fallen victim to whatever manipulation Jesse had used on Anakin, so she couldn't let that happen again. But Anakin was still in danger.

"Friend Tahiri, I will protect him. You have my word," Tenel Ka stated. Tahiri met the Hapan Queen's eyes. She believed it. The conviction with which she spoke resonated with volumes of pain and memories of Jacen. Tahiri nodded.

"Be safe and may the force be with you," Tahiri said, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder. Tenel Ka smiled.

"And you, Friend, Tahiri." Tahiri then took off at a run while Tenel Ka turned to face the flaming cloud of energy that Anakin was stuck in.

She concentrated, reaching out. "Friend Anakin, hear me." No response came. She looked up briefly as more carriers with Galactic Alliance troopers arrived. They poured out, raining fire upon the remaining Hapan warriors. In the distance she saw the Sith lord Anakin had been fighting commanding troops. At his side was a troop officer who was everywhere at once, shooting down Hapan warriors by any means necessary. She felt anger rise. No, anger was not the way of the Jedi. He was playing dirty though, shooting warriors from behind. Enough was enough. Her people needed her. Tenel Ka charged into the fray, slashing down troopers, her eyes ever fixated on the officer. Hapes would not fall on her watch. She had promised Jacen.

* * *

Mara couldn't believe the shape Hapes was in as they neared the surface. Even the Galactic Alliance troopers were dragging their wounded to safety and piling up the dead. The air stank of burned flesh and the ground was in pieces. What had happened?

"I see him," One of the warriors said. Mara followed his gloved finger to where a massive ball of flames and force energy was gathering. Anakin was in the midst of that? She shivered. "We need to get there before the Galactic Alliance does." He added. Mara nodded her assent. The ramp hit the ground and the warriors poured out onto the ground.

Almost as quickly a black robed figure force leaped and landed in front of them, surrounded by hundreds of stormtroopers. Mara drew her blade. "Take care of Anakin. I'll handle him." She ignited it and the two circled one another.

"I had the honor of dueling your nephew. I should hope you'll prove an equal adversary," The robed figure said. Mara grinned.

"You're too young to know what fighting is really like," She flicked her blade and he recoiled as the blade cut through his robe and into his arm. He glared at her.

"The Emperor's Hand," He said slowly, "I've heard of you. But I fear it is you who does not know what fighting is like." Mara stumbled to the ground and looked behind as a small boulder lay not too far from where she fell. He'd thrown a rock at her? She gritted her teeth. _He definitely fights as dirty as the Sith. _She stood up and threw back her cloak to the side. Three boulders hovered above the ground and then she effortlessly hurled them at the small Sith lord. He lifted a hand and knocked them aside and then redirected the third back at Mara. She sidestepped it and then charged him, slashing down with her lightsaber. He met the blow with a high parry and disengaged to stab her exposed side. Mara winced but knocked him back with a force shove.

She scowled. This had to end soon or she wouldn't be able to help Anakin. She charged again, this time intending to kill him. One thing the Emperor had taught her is that she had to attack to kill or she wouldn't win the fight, she disagreed with the principle but now wasn't the time to debate morality.

* * *

Xillanor clicked his radio. "Commence the operation."

"Yes, Sir." Xillanor leaned back in his chair. He had the galaxy in the palm of his hand. All he had to do was clench his fist to crush it. He stood from his chair as the intercom buzzed.

"Yes, what is it?" He demanded.

"Sir, it's about your agent. He's dead." Xillanor's fists clenched and livid fury coursed through his veins. He breathed and then smiled. He still had a backup. "Commence as planned, Commander. Use the prisoner."

"The prisoner, Sir?" The officer's confusion turned to terror as Xillanor responded,

"Do not question my orders, Commander. The prisoner will work just fine as bait and will confuse them. Set it up."

"Y-yes, Sir. Right away." The intercom clicked off. Xillanor stroked his chin. He could sense that things were falling into place regardless of the setback. Jesse Veila had been more cunning than Xillanor had anticipated. _No matter_, Xillanor shrugged off the blow. _I'll use someone else close to Anakin. _

_And he shall fall._

* * *

Jaina scowled deeply as her hands tightly gripped the dashboard, knuckles milk white. "Relax, Jaina," Kirk said. "Getting angry and worried never helps. Trust me, I know." She turned to look at Kirk's side profile. He turned, quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"This, rescuing friends when you might not get there in time before they get hurt or die…" She trailed off. Kirk didn't answer for a moment, his eyes fixated on the starry road ahead.

"You're not much younger than I am, Jaina. But I've had the cold training that taught me to accept that these things happen. Natie is helping me to unlearn those things and it's much harder to unlearn coldness than it is to learn compassion," He switched to hyper speed and then looked over at her. "Don't try to be like me. You're better off feeling things than being empty."

Jaina stared mutely at him during the silence then said, "Does Natie know that you don't feel anything?"

Kirk sighed, "It's not that I don't feel anything. It's that in battle I become the emotionless monster I used to be. And because of that all emotions get shut off."

Jaina shook her head, "I don't get it. You're one of the most emotional people I know."

Kirk laughed weakly, "And Anakin is one of the most compassionate people I know. But we're both warriors with causes. When we're fighting, that becomes all we know. You lose a little of yourself every time you kill or wound someone else. I've lost too much to fix what happened or to change completely. But you, Anakin and the rest of the younger Jedi can change. You can help Zekk in ways that Natie couldn't help me."

Jaina leaned back in her chair, giving Kirk a good-natured kick in the shin. "I don't think you give Natie enough credit."

He laughed. "You're probably right about that. She certainly seems to have enough determination to change me by force."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "You need it." Kirk gave a shrug.

"You ready to hyper jump to the core of the Galactic Alliance?"

Jaina grinned, "Bring it."

He punched the button and the ship shot forward, the stars becoming lines.

* * *

"Get out," The dark haired man stumbled to the ground, glaring at the stormtrooper who had unceremoniously kicked him down the ramp. "You have your orders. Disobey…" The trooper tapped his left arm. The man looked down at his own left arm. Where there once was normal skin was a poor synthetic imitation of the skin that if he still had the natural feeling, it would be crawling. Instead it felt as cold as the heart of the man that had given him his orders.

He slowly pushed himself up and stared out at the sea of strewn bodies and ruins that was once the flourishing Hapan royal city. He was disgusted with what the Galactic Alliance had done. Moreover, he was disgusted with himself for getting caught and being forced to betray everything he'd worked to fight for. It would all come undone now. He seethed and walked forward.

_One last pawn for the Galactic Alliance to move, that's what I am. _

He started walking, severely hoping that by some miracle he'd be killed before he had to become his own worst enemy.

* * *

Rendon stepped back from the limp form before him. "He killed himself."

"Are you sure?" One of the blue armored warriors asked. Rendon nodded.

"A blessing and a curse. He'd have met the same fate regardless of how it came about, but he chose a rather masochistic way to do it."

"It had to have been unplanned, Protector," Another warrior added. Rendon nodded his assent as he slowly stood up.

"He didn't spare his sister any of the pain she'll end up going through. Though not even the greatest of beings could stop it at this point."

"What now, Protector?"

"We finish what he started."

"And the sister?" Rendon's eyes rested on Jesse's battered and bloody body.

"Leave her. Our task lies with those causing destruction," Rendon then turned on his heel and the mass force of blue warriors followed as they made their way to the burning energy in the distance. From where she was fighting the black robed figure, Mara could feel and hear the words spoken by Rendon. While she did not betray any emotion on her face, she was very much in the mind to stage a coup against Rendon. He was a slimy character who had a crazy agenda that would kill Mara's friends and family without a second thought.

She would wait for her moment. Then the "Emperor's Hand" would strike. She slashed out at and then rolled and flicked her blade, cutting her opponent's exposed arm. He grimaced but parried the next blow with ease, twisting around and then stabbing. Mara sucked in her breath as the blade sunk into her side. She swung her blade around in an arc and brought it down only to be met with a crash and explosion of sparks as his red blade caught hers.

She force shoved him back and caught her breath; the pain from the wound in her side was distracting her.

Rendon straightened, his eyes resting coolly on Mara. "Betrayal is something I never would have expected from you." He almost seemed saddened by the statement. Mara scowled. "I thought you understood what we were trying to do here."

"Kill my nephew?"

Rendon sighed. "I see we are at an impasse," He nodded to his soldiers. They closed in around Mara. "I'm sorry, Emperor's Hand, but I cannot allow you to interfere with my mission."

Mara raised her lightsaber but before she could strike she was struck by stun bolts from all directions causing her to let out an angry cry of shock. She blinked, seeing red around Rendon before she lost consciousness.

* * *

As soon as they had pulled out of their hyper-jump Jaina knew something was off. There was an eerie quiet about the force energy surrounding Hapes and once they touched down she felt the death around her rising in numbers.

Kirk came up behind her, closing his eyes as he spoke, "There's something out there. I can't put my finger on it but I feel like Hapes needs our help."

Jaina bit her lip, "Sith spit," She cursed, "We have to go after Zekk. Who knows what the Alliance will do to him."

Kirk reached out in the force around Hapes once more. "That's strange." Jaina turned her head.

"What?"

"He's here. On Hapes."

"Zekk is?" Jaina could hardly believe the words she had said, let alone believe the concept behind them.

"He is. I'm surprised you haven't felt him," Kirk said. Jaina reached out but didn't feel it. She frowned.

"He might be blocking me," Jaina's thoughts darkened. "That can't mean anything good."

Kirk nodded. "It's a warning. Whatever he's doing, he doesn't want us to see it."

"How come you can feel it then?" Jaina asked.

"He probably didn't think to block me, you're far more important to him," Kirk replied. "Regardless, I believe we know what we need to do."

Jaina shook her head, "If it's really as dangerous as you say, then I can't let you get involved." She raised an eyebrow. "Natie would kill me if anything happened to you."

Kirk chuckled. Jaina was right about that. Natie had a knack for getting angry at anyone involved in Kirk's injuries, serious or not. He smiled. "And Zekk would probably hate my guts for bringing you to Hapes. We'll call it even." Jaina grinned the Solo grin.

"What are we waiting for?" She shut the ship off and grabbed her lightsaber, blaster and holster from the small collection of weapons she'd brought along and waited until Kirk was also suited up to go to the door. The Sytars were all waiting by the door as if they knew exactly what was to come.

"May the force be with us all," Jaina said and punched the switch to open the ship's ramp. As soon as it settled and the dust had cleared a flurry of blaster fire struck the ramp, grazing Jaina's arm and killing one of the Sytars.

She looked around in alarm but quickly regained her composure as she drew her lightsaber and deflected the rest of the blasts as she made her way down the ramp. Kirk and the other Sytars followed, returning fire.

Once out in the open, Kirk and Jaina both exchanged looks of misgiving. In front of them was a clash of Hapan warriors and masses of stormtroopers. The Hapan warriors were vastly outnumbered but were giving the troopers a run for their money.

Two squads had deviated and were charging, blasters firing at the newly arrived Jedi and Sytars. The Sytars dropped to their knees and began to fire, picking off the troopers with cold accuracy. Kirk dropped his blaster into his holster and nodded to Jaina, who mirrored his action before they both dove into the fray, lightsabers flashing in the bright sun.

* * *

The dark haired prisoner made his way across the rubble of what was once the Hapan palace. He had his stormtrooper helmet on but he was still certain that someone would recognize him for more than just a faceless soldier of the Galactic Alliance.

They had told him to find the one chamber in the palace that housed one of the most guarded secrets of the Old Republic. It was surprising to hear that the Hapan dynasty had been the ones to keep it hidden but when he thought about it, the whole idea made sense. Hapes was a very reclusive society. Their warriors were some of the best in the Galaxy and no one dared to question what they had done, lest Hapes rain terror on them.

He approached the blue glass doors described in his instructions. They were almost translucent, the colors flowing like water and glittering like the sun on the ocean.

"Halt!" He froze. "You are forbidden to enter here!" He grasped his blaster as he slowly turned to face the Hapan warrior behind him.

"Leave," The Man said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, "I will not kill you if you leave now and do not mention this to anyone."

The warrior brandished her spear and stood ready for a fight, "You will not enter the Forbidden Chamber. It has been sealed for the protection of the entire galaxy." The man sighed, flicking the switch on his blaster from "kill" to "stun" and fired. The warrior dropped and he turned, raising his hand to touch the glass. It seemed to melt underneath his fingers and part ways like a waterfall curtain.

He blinked at the site before him. It was a library, but not just any library; it was a library like those he'd seen in the holo-vids of the Old Republic. He slowly approached one of the data consoles. Before he could type a hologram materialized.

The figure was a middle-aged man in robes. He clasped his hands in front of him. "Welcome, Master Jedi. This library is a replica of the remnants of the Jedi Archives Library. We will do what we can to help you to find what you are looking for."

The dark haired man paused. How did the hologram know that he was a Jedi?

"How did you know I was a Jedi?" He asked.

"Only a force user can open the door," the hologram replied. "Those with questionable intentions will be expelled."

The dark haired man swallowed. His intentions were definitely questionable. But maybe he could help to preserve the purity of this place and accomplish enough of his mission to not endanger his friends.

"I wish to know about the Veyelar."

The hologram flickered for a moment, "The Veyelar Clan. What do you wish to know?"

"Everything there is to know about them," The man replied "Especially who the living members are."

The hologram paused and then replied, "The Veyelar Clan was the original name for the current Veila family line," The man paused. Veila? That meant that Tahiri was part of the Veyelar bloodline? "They are all force fire users. Some of them use what is known as a fire healing technique and others are only capable of destruction…." The hologram went on more and then finally reached the piece of information that the man sought out the most, "They are currently survived in the form of one woman: Tahiri Veila and her offspring."

He nodded. "And where are the discs stored for the information on the family history?"

The hologram flickered, "There are discs stored here but they are not to be removed." The man stepped forward and felt around the room. He walked towards one of the shelves, feeling that this was where the discs were stored.

"Step away from the shelves," A voice commanded from behind. He paused, once again reaching for his blaster.

"Don't make me use this on you." He said.

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried," He spun around, his blaster drawn, pointed at the newcomer. He felt the breath leave him. There stood Jaina, blaster drawn and pointed straight at his head.

No. No. Not here.

"I thought you said those with questionable intentions would be expelled," The man said to the hologram.

"Her intentions are not questionable and neither are yours," The hologram said. "This chamber reads your true intentions, not the ones from without.

"Put the blaster down," Jaina commanded. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better point that blaster somewhere else."

He shook his head, "If you know what's good for you," He licked his lips, "You'll walk back out that door. I have to do this."

"Have to?" Jaina scoffed, "The only thing you have to do is not do something you know you'll regret for the rest of your damn life."

He swallowed. How could he explain what he had to do and not endanger her? "Listen to me," He said, his voice shaking, "If the Alliance knows I'm here, then they know you're here too."

Jaina paused, turning her head to the side. She still couldn't feel anything through the force but she could tell from his voice that he wasn't lying. "What did they tell you about this place?"

"Only that it holds the Old Republic's most closely guarded secrets and that I had to find out about some of them and use it," He was almost in breach of his orders and that meant that he could be endangering both of them.

"Use it to what?" She said coolly, "What do they want you to do?"

"I can't tell you," He said, shaking his head, "All I can say is that you need to leave now. If someone finds you with me, they won't hesitate to…" He couldn't finish his sentence, "Just go."

Jaina's gaze softened, "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do a damned thing," She snapped.

"You do if you want to live," He said slowly. "I don't think I have the choice to go until I finish this. But you do."

Jaina wasn't sure what to make of this situation. She half expected to have to come in and fight off a huge army of troopers to get to him but it turned out he was alone and scared shitless.

"Let me help you," She said slowly, "Maybe we can find a way to get you out of this." He shook his head. He felt a small pulse through the force. She was trying to break through the mental block he'd put up.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, just barely loud enough for her to him. She frowned slightly, thinking he'd given up.

"Wait-"

He turned and blasted her with a stun bolt, making sure to hit the fleshy part of her leg. She collapsed, watching as he made his way to the shelves, taking the disc. He smiled sadly at her and sent out an alert to any allies in the area to come get her. "You'll be safe, don't worry."

"Zekk!" He turned. Jaina's eyes went wide with horror as she saw the spear growing out of his chest, inching towards her. She couldn't scream as the stun bolt slowly dragged her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Xillanor frowned as he listened to the report. So far the man they'd captured had succeeded in retrieving the disc but he had not been able to leave the library to complete the mission. His transmitter had indicated he was still in the library and that he had not transmitted any new messages about his status.

"It is time to send in back up," Xillanor said. The officer giving the report stopped and saluted.

"Yes, My Lord," He said and strode away to issue the commands. Xillanor looked out of the glass window of his ship at the Stars. He sensed the officer was relieved to not be on the receiving end of Xillanor's wrath today. Xillanor smiled to himself. Officers were expendable though they liked to think that they could fix their status by being more efficient at their duties.

It was laughable. Lord Vader would never have thought twice about killing officers responsible for failure. It was how the giant machine that was the Empire functioned and never faltered. It was when they allowed emotion in to cloud their judgment did the Empire fall. A strong and cold iron fist was what governed people best.

The officer returned and saluted, "Two special retrieval squads have been sent to the library, My Lord," The officer stood to attention.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant," Xillanor said brightly, "Prepare our forces for the final stage of our plan. I will go Hapes myself to make sure it goes smoothly."

The officer saluted, looking more rattled than ever, "Very good, My Lord. I shall see to the preparations myself." He walked off once more to alert the ship for descent. Xillanor smiled. Even though the prisoner had failed, it had worked out strangely well to trap the rest of the foolish allied pieces in a trap they could not escape.

* * *

Tenel Ka continued to try to reach Anakin but he was still surrounded by a huge amount of manifested force energy that was growing into a giant bubble around him. "Friend Anakin!" She screamed, trying to be heard above the cracking and rumbling of the force energy as it ripped through the surface of the planet.

She had to do something, but what? He was unreachable by voice, by force and he was surrounded by a giant force field of energy. Tenel Ka had not seen anything like it, except the one time she had been shown the location of the Jedi Archives for emergency purposes. She was so young that her parents had not thought she would understand what the meaning of the Archives was. But she felt it through the force.

She'd gone through some of the archives and stumbled on a piece of information about force fire. It wasn't a coincidence she now realized that she'd found it. Anakin was in over his head in the use of force fire, a kind of force energy that drew on the very life force and energy of all living things. It was for that reason that the knowledge of the power was sealed away in the archives.

Tenel Ka looked at Anakin. Then she felt a warning through the force that startled her. "Friend Zekk?" He was here and so was Jaina? They were in trouble. She gritted her teeth. She'd made a promise to Tahiri to help Anakin but he seemed too far gone.

All she knew about force fire was that it was so powerful that it would suck the life out of anything it touched unless one knew how to control it. Anakin clearly did not know how to control it because it was sapping Hapes dry of life energy.

Tenel Ka stood up straight. She had to find Jaina before it was too late and Zekk too. "Queen Tenel Ka!" She turned to see Kirk Dekim running towards her.

"Master Dekim," She said, breathing his name in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Jaina and I came here because we felt Zekk's presence on Hapes," He rushed out, "But I just felt a warning from Zekk just now. Something's happened." Tenel Ka nodded.

"I felt it too," She shook her head, "But Anakin is still trapped." She gestured with her head towards the field of energy Anakin was drawing into himself. Kirk's expression darkened deeply. He had never seen anything like that.

"I cannot reach him through the force," Tenel Ka said slowly, "I promised Friend Tahiri that I would help him." Kirk smiled sympathetically. Tenel Ka may have promised more than she was actually capable of. Anakin tended to get himself into irreparable situations more often than he should.

"He may be beyond help," Kirk replied with a sigh, "But you should go help Jaina and Zekk. You can call on Hapan warriors, I can't do that." He gestured to the Sytars. "They'll stay with me. You go to Zekk and Jaina."

Tenel Ka nodded, "I shall go. May the force be with you, Master Dekim."

"And you, Your Majesty," He said with a wane smile. She ran off, calling out to warriors as she ran. He looked to Anakin and then back at the Sytars. They were all staring with a mixture of fear and awe at the sight before them.

"If we try to get him out, we could kill him," Kirk voiced out loud. One of the Sytars nodded.

"He is drawing on external energy and if we halt that flow it may start draining from him and we don't know if we could stop it from draining him."

Kirk gritted his teeth and swore under his breath. "Is there another source we can channel the energy from to cut him off?" The Sytars thought for a moment.

"We are not connected to the force, perhaps we can halt the flow if we can get him to try to drain from us," The spokes-creature for the Sytars said. Kirk stared at them. What they were suggesting was not only dangerous, but it could kill them all no matter whether or not it succeeded or failed.

"You'll all die," Kirk stated. The Sytars shrugged.

"We are all part of a greater life that flows through all things, we must ensure, as parts of that whole, that we keep that flowing going," One of them said. Kirk smiled wryly.

"In other words you're prepared to die?"

They all exchanged smiles before turning back to Kirk, "I believe there is more to existence than what is here and now, Master Dekim. We live without the force and yet we know it exists."

He paused and then nodded. "I still don't like it but I'll help in whatever way I can." The Sytars nodded in unison.

"Then try to get his attention on us," They all closed their eyes. Kirk focused his energy on Anakin, trying to draw his attention to the life energies of the Sytars. The energy sparked and then Kirk felt weight on his mind and then he heard a cry as one of the Sytars glowed bright gold before collapsing. The energy around Anakin crackled and rumbled with what sounded like a roar.

"Damn it," Kirk muttered. It was working but already one of the Sytars was dead. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

Tenel Ka ran down the hall of the Palace with a small force of Hapan warriors behind her. As the blue doors to the Archive came into view she had to deflect blaster fire coming from the stormtroopers in the hallway.

The warriors charged forward and Tenel Ka slashed quickly with her lightsaber until she could reach the doors. She touched the surface and it melted away in a curtain of water-like glass. She froze at the sight that greeted her inside.

On the ground was Jaina, cradling a dark haired man in stormtrooper armor whose helmet was off and his chest was bleeding from the spear protruding from his chest. A distressed looking Hapan warrior stood off to the side, her eyes wide in shock.

None of them were moving and she soon saw why. "Hello, Your Majesty." The small form of Lord Rain was standing before her. He had at least four squads of troopers with him, all with blasters aimed at Jaina, the dark haired man, and the Hapan warrior.

"We will be out of your Archives as soon as we have retrieved the discs from our agent," Lord Rain said plainly. He gestured to the fallen man, "I believe you know him."

Recognition then dawned on Tenel Ka in a flood of disbelief and horror, "Zekk…"

"Yes, Jedi Zekk," Lord Rain said with a smile, "The Darkest Knight, the fallen friend of the Solo twins…I know him as well." Rain sighed. "Please relinquish the data discs before you die, Zekk."

The dark haired man's green eyes fixated on the small Sith Lord, "If I'm going to die, these secrets die with me."

Rain shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval, "Tut-tut, Jedi Zekk. If you don't cooperate, you're condemning your friends too."

Zekk laughed, regretting it as he coughed violently afterwards, "Jaina is made of sterner stuff than I am. She won't die that easily."

"Zekk!" Jaina said sharply but felt her heart warm at the confidence Zekk had in her. He touched her mind lightly. _I'm going to give it to them. When I do, run._

Jaina masked the alarm that might have shown on her face upon hearing Zekk's plan. _And leave you? You're really going to give up that easily? _

_I'm not giving up, Jay, _He said gently, _I'm giving you an out. You need to get out of here and save what's left of our allies and friends. _

_I can't leave you, Zekk. I've lost too many of my friends and family already._

_I'm not giving you a choice, _He said firmly. _I love you. _

Zekk reached into his belt and pulled out the disc, offering it to Lord Rain. "Here's the disc." He simultaneously reached for his blaster as Rain took the disc. He began firing rapidly, taking down at least six troopers before they realized what was happening. It was then that the doors opened again and Hapan warriors appeared, charging into the fray to protect their Queen. Zekk continued firing as the blaster fire grazed him on all sides.

Jaina was slashing left and right with her lightsaber along with Tenel Ka. They didn't see Lord Rain as he slowly made his way towards the wide open doors. Zekk cursed. He had intended to get Lord Rain before the Sith Lord got out. He aimed his blaster and fired. The blast struck the Sith Lord square in the back and he stumbled.

He turned to look back at Zekk, as if considering a response but kept walking. Zekk felt himself shiver. Rain knew that he was dying. That's why he didn't do anything. Zekk struggled to keep his eyes open but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"Zekk," Jaina dropped to his side, "That was so stupid," She said and let out a sigh. "Why did you do that?"

He coughed and smiled at her, "Because you would have argued with me until we lost the opportunity to escape. I had to make a decision."

"It almost killed you," She said, placing a hand on his cheek. "You're in bad enough shape as it is."

"That's not important right now," He said slowly as pain seared from his wounds, "Lord Rain has the disc. He can't be allowed to use it."

Jaina looked at him carefully, "What's on the disc, Zekk?"

"Before I answer that, I need you to do me a favor," He said, wincing as he stretched out his mechanical arm.

"What?" She asked cautiously. She didn't like the tone of his voice or the feelings he was emanating through their bond.

"Stab my arm," He said. She blinked.

"Are you nuts?" She asked. He must be saying ridiculous things because of the blood loss.

"No, I'm not," He said, heaving himself up as much as the spear would allow, "This… arm… is… mechanical…. It has a transmitter that the Galactic Alliance…" He grimaced and slowly continued, "Can track…. Stab it…" He was slowly losing his ability to stay awake.

Jaina drew her lightsaber and hovered it over the place on the arm that Zekk was indicating to with his other hand. "Do it." She brought it down and Zekk howled before passing out. The nerves connecting his mechanical arm to the rest of his body were all screaming at him now. The transmitter sputtered and then with a crackle, went out.

Jaina stared at the arm and then quickly returned her attention to the now unconscious Zekk. "Zekk, Zekk, come on!" She cried. Tenel Ka hurried over at hearing Zekk's cry.

"What is wrong, Friend Jaina?" She asked. Jaina shook her head.

"It's Zekk, he told me he had a transmitter in his arm that the Galactic Alliance planted to track him," She couldn't stop the tears from forming or the fear from creeping into her mind. "I cut it off and he passed out."

Tenel Ka nodded, immediately understanding the situation, "We shall get him to a medical facility. There is no time to lose."

* * *

As the Hapan warriors finished off the rest of the troopers, Lord Rain was slowly approaching the swirling energy field that surrounded Anakin Solo. He could see it from a distance and he slowly drew out the disc and placed it on a portable holo-player. He listened carefully to the information and then turned off the player when he'd heard what he needed to hear. He clicked his com-link.

"It is complete, My Lord Xillanor," Rain said. He could feel Xillanor's approval through the force even before the answer crackled through the comlink.

"Very good, Young Apprentice," Xillanor said. "I am on my way there. Do not allow anything or anyone to get in the way of our mission."

"It will be as you wish," Lord Rain replied. The link disconnected and Rain turned now to Anakin. His eyes went to the group of creatures and man trying to channel the force energy. It was a futile attempt, but he had his orders.

No one would get in the way.

* * *

The moment Mara woke up she had jumped up and began running towards the enormous force energy she'd felt in the distance. As she closed in on it, she saw three things that caused her distress.

One was Kirk and the Sytars attempting to do something to draw Anakin's attention, the second was the small form of Lord Rain walking towards them and the third was Rendon and his forces approaching Anakin from another side of the swirling ball of energy he'd created.

She was torn. She didn't know if she should first go warn Kirk of Rain's approach, to confront Rain or to go after Rendon. Either way she was leaving someone vulnerable. She reached out to Kirk, leaving him with a small warning and then ran in Rendon's direction. She could only hope she could fight him off long enough for help to come, if at all.

"Rendon!" The Protector turned. His warriors stepped forward, prepared to fight Mara as well but he waved them off.

"Focus on Anakin Solo, I will handle her," He drew back his robes and ignited a lightsaber. Mara slowed only to give a curt nod of acknowledgment to Kirk and then charged at Rendon. He disengaged, flicking his blade up to slash her shoulder. She feinted, catching his blade and then stabbed him in the side. He grunted and locked blades with her, sending sparks in all directions.

"I did not expect you to recover so slowly," Rendon said with a feral grin.

"I didn't expect you to be so naïve," She snarled, "Only a fool would believe he could save everyone through destruction."

Rendon ducked and pivoted to catch her next attack, "I am not the only fool then," He glanced over at Anakin before slashing out at Mara, who parried his attack and then reposted only to meet his blade once more.

"Anakin is destroying an entire planet and you think I am the one in the wrong for wanting to stop him?" Rendon replied coolly, pressing harder against her blade again.

"I don't think wanting to stop him is wrong, Rendon," Mara replied, "I think wanting to kill him outright is wrong."

Rendon smiled sardonically, "How noble of you. It was not so long ago that you were in the same position as I am." She shoved hard with the force, causing him to stumble and then stabbed hard. He blinked at the blade burning through his chest and looked up at her in shock, eyes growing wide.

"I am not the same as you, Rendon," Mara replied, "I regret when I have to kill, truly and completely. I don't pretend I'm being noble or heroic when I do either. Killing is something that should never be." She slowly pulled her blade back out and he dropped to the ground.

Two the blue soldiers charged at Mara but she force shoved them to the ground and shot them with stun bolts from her blaster. She stepped over to the rest of them but stopped when she felt the rumble through the force. She looked up in alarm as the blue soldiers let out simultaneous cries of anguish. A huge web of what looked like glowing energy was growing around Anakin and the energy bubble was shrinking but as a result the force power was growing more erratic and splattering as if it were retaliating. The blue soldiers were hit hard by the recoil of the web trapping of the force energy bubble, many lay dead on the ground, drained of all life force and Mara felt a pang of guilt. They too were only trying to help.

Who was right in this mess?

And was there even a right?

* * *

Kirk felt a backlash as the glowing web came over the bubble the energy was sucking the life out of anything it could find as it was restrained. It was a beast protesting capture and it was going to leave a bloody trail in its wake.

Another Sytar dropped to the ground and Kirk could do nothing to stop it. "Come on, Anakin, wake up!" He yelled despite knowing that it was pointless to try to talk to Anakin at this point. Who knew if Anakin was even conscious in that mass of energy.

Kirk felt the warning from Mara and turned his head to see Lord Rain approaching. "Great, more company." He muttered. He couldn't help Anakin and fight this guy at the same time. Kirk sighed.

"At least things can't get any worse," He said. Then he winced as a laser blast hit him from behind. He turned to see a fresh army of stormtroopers marching towards him with a familiar bounty hunter leading them forward.

The troopers opened fire once more and Kirk was forced to deflect the blasts and abandon helping Anakin. He slashed, parried and cut down what seemed like endless troopers as they flooded the area in a sea of white armor. He watched helplessly as Xillanor walked calmly as ever to Lord Rain.

Kirk winced again as more blasts grazed his robes and cut into him. He looked over as Xillanor assessed the situation. The bounty hunter then nodded.

"Wake him up." Though Kirk didn't really understand what that meant, it send an ice cold wave of fear through his body.

Anakin wasn't even awake? This was all deliberate? He didn't have very long to contemplate the meaning before Lord Rain lifted his lightsaber and like hefting a spear, he hurled it through the mass of energy. It penetrated through the energy, crackling as it moved and then a white glow flashed as it struck Anakin.

"Anakin!"

The swirling energy dropped and Xillanor and Lord Rain approached the fallen form of Anakin on the ground. Lord Rain knelt, pressing his fingers to Anakin's neck then looked up at Xillanor.

"Well?" Xillanor asked.

Lord Rain nodded. "He is awake." Despite that the bounty hunter's smile was concealed by his mask, but the victory could still be heard in his voice and in his ordering of his troops, "Regroup!" He turned to Lord Rain, "Take him back to the ship."

Lord Rain nodded. "It will be done." He gestured to the troops standing around him. They brought forth a stretcher and lifted Anakin onto it and then the armored troops closed in around him and Lord Rain as they made their way back to the ship in the distance.

"No!" Kirk drew his blade and charged, cutting and slashing with reckless abandon. He saw Mara doing the same out of the corner of his eye but they were hopelessly outnumbered. Xillanor didn't even bother to acknowledge their presence or register them as a threat.

Slowly Kirk was tiring, he had burns all over his body and he still wasn't done fighting the squad of troopers surrounding him. Mara wasn't faring any better and they were forced to watch in dismay as the troopers fired off final rounds to send Kirk and Mara to the ground before they joined their comrades on the ship. The engines roared and left a horrible silence in their absence.

"Aunt Mara! Kirk!" He turned his head to see Jaina and Tenel Ka running over, followed by Hapan warriors.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, looking from one to the other. She could feel their exhaustion and saw the burn marks from the blasters but there was definitely something else that was causing the defeated silence.

Mara couldn't answer. She just shook her head. Jaina looked to Kirk, pleading with her eyes for an explanation. He licked his lips and swallowed slowly, "Anakin's gone. They took him. They said something about him waking up."

Jaina looked between them for further explanation but received none. She swore loudly and then sighed.

They had lost. Hapes was in ruins and Anakin was gone.

* * *

Tahiri felt the change in the force as Anakin's presence ebbed and then he disappeared. The presence had somehow changed and now she couldn't feel him at all.

Now she was left with an empty feeling of confusion.

* * *

Corran knew what he had to do. He had felt the shift in the force. It was time to break some old friends out of prison.

* * *

Jaina blinked blearily as she fought sleep. Zekk had been in critical condition for hours now and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

At least she wasn't alone. They had relocated to a med center on Kaashyk and she now was surrounded friends and family; by Mara, Tahiri, some Sytars, Kirk, Natie, and Kam. Tahiri hadn't wanted to let him out of her sight since leaving Hapes. He had been terrified the whole trip and was finally sleeping in her arms.

Jaina sighed and got up, sitting down in a chair next to Tahiri. The poor girl was exhausted and just as wrecked by Anakin's capture as Jaina was.

"We'll get him back," Jaina said. Tahiri looked over at her sister in law.

"I know we'll get to him, but I'm worried that…" She shook her head. Jaina's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"That what?"

"He won't be the same Anakin as before when we do."

Jaina opened her mouth and then closed it. She had wondered as well about the meaning behind "He woke up." She thought for a moment and then looked up when she heard a familiar growl.

"Lowie!" She jumped up and hugged the wookiee. He barked a greeting to Tahiri and she nodded to Kam to indicate she couldn't get up. Lowie nodded, a gesture he no doubt picked up from Jaina and Jacen after all those years of being friends.

"Master Lowbacca wishes to extend his sympathies to you, Miss Tahiri," Em Teedee said. Lowie growled at his translator. "What, you did wish to-" He flicked the off switch with a satisfied grunt.

Jaina could't help but laugh.

"Excuse me?" They all looked up as the wookiee doctor came out. He too had a translator at his hip. "The Jedi Zekk is awake. He can see one person at a time. We don't want to tire him out too much."

Everyone insisted that Jaina go. She was the one who had suffered the most when he'd been injured and was probably the most worried in her own way.

She slowly entered the room, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. Her mind went back to the moment she walked into the hospital room after Jacen's ship had crashed. She'd thought he too would die then. Now she was almost afraid to look at Zekk and suddenly find he was dead.

But he was alive. Despite all the wounds he'd sustained and his fainting episode that had scared the living hell out of Jaina, he was still alive.

He looked up at her as she came in. He smiled faintly, wincing as he did so. She walked over to his bed silently, something that unnerved Zekk since Jaina was always so vocal, so outspoken and so feisty. He felt discomfort by her silence that was only further exaggerated when she gave him a gentle hug and rested her head against his cheek.

"I'm sorry," He said. She didn't respond. He wrapped his good arm around her and kiss her cheek. "I love you."

She grinned. "I know."

**-Fin-**

**So that's it for "Fallen Knight". "Heritage" will be posted soon. No promises on a date since I have a lot of catching up to do with my other fics. But there will be updates so subscribe and keep checking your emails!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Don **


End file.
